Historia de un Rey
by Nestor In
Summary: Natsu no es el mismo desde hace un tiempo, constantes pesadillas atacan su mente, siendo incapaz de encontrar respuesta a esas pesadillas, sumando a eso su destrozado corazón... poco a poco se hunde en la pena y el dolor, las pesadillas aumentan... y la única salida es recorrer a la oscuridad. (NatsuHarem:Levy, Mirajane, Lissana, Cana, Ultear y Meredy) (Leve Gruvia)(Leve SiegXErza)
1. El Rey: Sueños de un pasado lejano

HOLA! Bueno para empezar, esta no es una traducción, es original –la historia- y salió de mi mente maquiavélica y malvada. Los personajes son de HiroMashima-san y algunos conceptos robados de otra parte –en su mayoría algunos nombres de armas o técnicas- El fic entra con categoría T por sangre, masacres e insinuaciones sexuales.

El fic lleva como título: El Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

EL REY: Sueños de un pasado distante.

En un bosque de ubicación desconocida, donde se oía fácilmente el trinar de las aves, lleno de frondosos bosques que dan cobijo a un sinfín de animales, grandes y pequeños. Se habría camino un viajero cubierto por nada más que una armadura carmesí con toques negros. Al salir del inmenso bosque la luz del sol dio de lleno en sus ojos, cegándolo momentáneamente.

"Hola… señor viajero…o señor espadachín…"

El mencionado bajo la vista para encontrar a una pequeña niña de ojos celestes tan claros como el cielo, de cabello castaño con edad aparente de seis o siete años, usando un pequeño vestido –de una sola pieza, acorde a su edad- blanco.

"¿Qué es eso que sostienes en tus manos?…"

La pequeña, ansiosa como toda niña a su edad, no espero dos veces y mostro con orgullo la corona de flores. "Esta es la primera vez que hago una de estas… co-corona de flores silvestres" Le dio pequeñas vueltas entre sus manos. "Mi mami me enseño como hacerlas… quieres que te enseñe" pronuncio con una radiante sonrisa.

El extraño permaneció en silencio, observando con cierto interés la dichosa corona, pasó de la niña como si no fuera de importancia… Puso mayor interés a su alrededor, era una aldea demasiado pequeña para su gusto, rodeada de un par de montañas y el extenso bosque por el cual había provenido…

"De acuerdo… esta aldea es perfecta… enséñame a realizar esas coronas" Dijo con una sutil sonrisa, que ocultaba perfectamente sus intenciones, aún desconocidas.

La niña -tomando la mano del desconocido-, lo guio a un bello campo de flores de muy variados colores, un jardín digno de la majestuosidad de un rey. "Me llamo Natasha… ¿y usted señor caballero como se llama?..." pregunto la pequeña mientras empezaba con la recolección de flores…

"Mi nombre… mi nombre es- "

"NATASHA" fue el grito de una mujer de cabello dorado como el sol, que corría apresuradamente hacia el jardín, seguramente en busca de su pequeña.

"Mami" fue el saludo de la pequeña, quien apresuradamente se lanzó a los brazos de su madre.

"Oh mi dios, estaba tan preocupada… no me vuelvas a dar estos sustos-…" regaño la madre, quien aparentaba no pasar de los treinta años, con rasgos delineados.

Él aún desconocido, analizo a la mujer frente a él, ella vistiendo un vestido azul cielo, con algo de barro en las rodillas, probablemente se haya caído por correr en busca de la hija, a simple vista se podía notar el busto de la señora, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, perfecto para poder agarrarlos con una sola mano. Sonrió perversamente, fue algo instantáneo ya que en segundos regreso a su facción estoica.

…

_"__Detente"_

…

"Estaba enseñándoles al señor caballero como hacer coronas de flores, mami…" la pequeña infante señalo al caballero carmesí, en el momento en que la señora reparo en el caballero, puso a resguardo a su hija. Algo le decía que ese hombre no era bueno, cuánta razón. Tal vez fuera por el instinto de supervivencia innato en los seres humanos, o el amor a su pequeña. Que la madre echo a correr con su hija en los brazos, lejos de aquel desconocido.

"Mami, detente-" trato de protestar la pequeña.

"Hija eso hombre es peligroso… hay que huir" Sin espacio a protestas la madre aumento la marcha.

El desconocido sonrió abiertamente, mostrando finalmente las oscuras intenciones.

"Esto será divertido… hace tiempo que no encontraba una aldea… aproximadamente unos 200 aldeanos… a lo mucho me tomara una hora acabar con este lugar…" dijo a nadie en particular. Finalmente desenvaino la espada que llevaba en la cintura.

…

_"__No lo hagas" _

…

Con facilidad dio alcance a la madre y a la niña, de un corte limpio decapito a la señora.

"Ma-mami porque te detienes… Mami…" la pequeña no logro gritar, no había forma alguna en la que pudiera reaccionar al ver como el cuerpo –sin cabeza- de su madre caía con un sonido seco. Era joven, demasiado inocente, un alma que no conocía la maldad del mundo. Natasha murió de un corte limpio, cuando apenas las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

"Hola Natasha…soy el Rey de Espadas… después de todo no soy un maleducado… cuando me saludaste y cuando te presentaste… yo simplemente pensaba de qué manera morirías…" dijo sin motivo aparente, con un movimiento lento y delicado acomodo la corona de flores sobre su cabello castaño. "Si… esta corona… la debe llevar una plebeya... perfecta para ti".

…

_"__¡MALDITO!"_

…

Ni un solo grito se escuchó en el pueblo, ni las aves que cantaban en el bosque fueron perturbadas, la masacre fue silenciosa y rápida, las doscientas personas incluyendo hombres, mujeres, niños -tomando en cuenta a Natasha y su madre- fueron asesinados sin siquiera darse cuenta.

"Eh… una hora completa…" lentamente enfundo la espada, con lenta parsimonia se giró y fue en ese momento en el que quedo enfrente de un espejo. Cabello rosa, ojos jade y una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Rostro manchado de sangre ajena. Una bufanda negra atada al cuello, tan larga que llegaba hasta su espalda baja. Armadura roja, como la sangre, con detalles tribales en color negro. Y finalmente la espada estilo oriental. Con detalles en la empuñadura en oro. Y la funda negra como la más oscura noche.

…

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" fue el grito ensordecedor proveniente del único habitante humano del bosque en las cercanías de Magnolia. Despertó abruptamente, con el cerebro hecho añicos, debía asimilarlo, calmarse y serenarse, solo había sido una pesadilla. Si, solo una pesadilla. Pesadillas que venía teniendo desde hace dos noches.

_"__Maldición… han sido ya tres noches seguidas…"_ Sentado al pie de la cama, con los pensamientos corriendo a mil por hora, buscando la razón de estas continúas pesadillas.

_"__Ha sido otra aldea distinta a las demás…"_ Se puso de pie, y se dirigió al baño, necesitaba agua fría para poder despertar por completo. El espejo que debería estar en el baño, yacía partido en pedazos regados por el suelo. Consecuencia de un arranque de nervios la primera vez que tuvo ese tipo de pesadillas.

_"__Me alegra que Happy no este por aquí…" _Casualidad o destino, Happy había acordado quedarse en casa de Lissana desde hace cuatro noches, pasar tiempo de calidad después de que ella casi falleciera en una misión de clase S junto a sus dos hermanos –Elfman y Mirajane-. Y bueno Happy, podrá ser su compañero, hijo adoptivo, pero era un boca floja, y lo que necesitaba Natsu era mantener esto en secreto… por un tiempo.

_"__Sera mejor que salga a caminar, después de todo aún falta para que amanezca, me dedicare a entrenar durante este tiempo…"_ Con paso lento, pero decidido, se dirigió a la salida de su hogar, con rumbo desconocido. Se adentró en el bosque, con la sola intención de hacerse más fuerte, fuese lo que fuese, lo que le sucede, tenía que hacerse más fuerte…

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

"¡Natsuuu!" grito un gato volador, al mismo tiempo en que abrasaba a su querido compañero.

"Hola… Happy" saludo, sin la alegría que era común en su persona. Algo que no pasaba desapercibido para su camarada, pero prefirió no preguntar, si Natsu tenía que decir algo, lo diría con el tiempo.

"Neee, Natsu… tomemos una misión"

"Ummm… bueno… no tengo mucho que hacer"

Ya frente al tablón de misiones, rápidamente se decidió por una cualquiera, sin importarle en lo más mínimo los detalles, ya se haría cargo de eso sobre la marcha.

"Eyyy bastardo peli chicle… aun desanimado… jajajajaja… que marica eres-"

"Mira-nee, basta… deja en paz a Tsu-kun…"

"Hola Liss… Mira-chan" A Mirajane le salto una vena, detestaba cuando Natsu la trataba de esa manera, por lo cual Natsu siempre lo hacía para molestarla.

"NeeTsu-kun vas de misión… ¿cuál es?…" pregunto con cierto tono de miedo en su voz. Aun el trauma causado por la última misión hacia mella en su corazón. Solo pensar que a Natsu le pasara lo mismo, la hacía temblar.

"Liss…" lentamente y con cuidado para no lastimarla -ella aún tiene vendajes- le revolvió el cabello tan blanco como la nieve. "No me pasara nada… tendré cuidado así que no te preocupes… solo es una misión para entregar un paquete… nada complicado… regresare hoy por la tarde…" Suavemente la tomo por la barbilla, acerco sus labios lentamente, ella se sonrojo suavemente esperando con ansiedad pero él con cuidado le coloco un beso en la frente; ya en ese momento la albina menor estaba emanando vapor y la albina mayor, sonrojada ligeramente.

_"__Ese bastardo, lo hace adrede_…" pensó la hermana mayor. "Eyyy maldito deja en paz a mi hermana" con esas palabras le propino una patada que mando a volar al pelirrosado a una mesa cercana.

Todo lo anterior era observado detalladamente por la pelirroja conocida por todos los miembros del gremio como Titania, una ligera sonrisa adorno su rostro, se alegraba de corazón que Natsu no siguiera tan deprimido, pero algo, muy en lo profundo de su corazón, le molestaba verlo coquetear naturalmente con Lissana. Pero a ese derecho había renunciado hace algún tiempo… Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Siegran Fernández se sentó a su lado. Olvido el asunto del pelirrosa y sonrió con tanta dulzura a su nuevo compañero, que algunos estaban celosos, porque esa sonrisa era solo para Siegran.

"Joder Mirajane eso me ha dolido… quién demonios te crees para golpearme, así como así, de la nada…" Le encaro, joder que no había hecho algo para ameritarse ese golpe.

"Q-q-que dices, tú tienes la culpa" murmuro algo cohibida por el casi nulo espacio entre ellos.

"Joder… vámonos Happy, que quiero regresar a tiempo antes de que anochezca" Se alejó de la albina mayor, llamando a su querido compañero.

"Adiós Lissana, ya volvemos" se despidió el gato azul, alejándose de los brazos de su madre.

"ByebyeLiss…" quedo mudo, logro observar como la pelirroja se besaba dulcemente con ese bastardo. Se retiró sin decir más. Con el corazón en la mano, hecho añicos, pero ella no tenía la culpa. _"Después de todo, el único culpable soy yo…por haberme enamorado"_Finalmente salió por la puerta, las hermanas peliblancas vieron con tristeza como Natsu se quebraba lentamente.

"Ese imbécil debería superarla" fueron los pensamientos de ambas mujeres, pensamiento hecho palabras por La Demonio, Mirajane Strauss.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Por un frondoso bosque, se abre camino un paraje de viajeros, en el se encuentra el Dragón Slayer y su fiel Exceed azul -estos dos sin saber nada sobre los Exceed-. Con rumbo a la ciudad de Turin, a causa de la encomienda consistente en la entrega de un cargamento de alimentos al orfanato de la dichosa ciudad. Algo sencillo si se toma en cuenta que es uno de los magos de renombre en Fairy Tail, pero su debilidad principal al transporte hacia mella en su estado físico, por lo que se encuentra incapaz de ver el panorama a su alrededor. Un bosque lleno de frondosos árboles, los mismos que brindan cobijo a miles de animales, grandes y pequeños, lindos o peligrosos. Natsu no es capaz de poder ver que el camino cruza por un pueblo en ruinas -muy antiguas-, de lo cual solo destaca un hermoso jardín digno de un rey.

Finalmente atravesaron el bosque y las ruinas de una antigua aldea. Y Natsu no se percata de nada.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Turin una ciudad prospera, debido a su cercanía al puerto principal del reino de Fiore. Con edificios altos y hermosos, adornados de colores exuberantes. Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas… no para los barrios más pobres, que sobreviven a duras penas, con solo la comida de hoy, porque dudan que llegue un mañana.

"Gracias joven… muchísimas gracias… sin su ayuda la cena de esta noche no hubiese sido posible" dijo con agradecimiento un anciano que no ha de superar los setenta años, pero debido al trabajo duro y arduo se nota más matado. Detrás de él se puede apreciar a varios niños, ojos audaces, notan que son quince pequeños, de varias edades. Desnutridos y con harapos como vestidos.

"No hay de que abuelo… con referente a la recompensa-"

"Sí... lo sé…" procedió a sacar unas cuantas monedas. "Espero esto sea suficiente…"

"No, no lo es…" tomo el dinero y lo conto rápidamente. No era demasiado, así que fue sumamente sencillo contarlo. "Con esto no alcanza para alimentar a tanto pequeños…" Sonrió con amabilidad. Devolvió el dinero y decidió marcharse. "Vámonos Happy".

Envolviéndose en llamas marcho a gran velocidad a la playa más cercana. Happy lo alcanzo rápidamente.

"Nee, Natsu. Que piensas hacer…"

"Happy dime donde se encuentra el rio más cercano o playa…" Al pequeño gato le resbalo una pequeña gota, "Natsu es en dirección contraria" dijo con cierto tono.

"Ahhh joder" Con una maniobra en medio del aire, giro 360 grados en busca de un lugar para pescar.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

De regreso al gremio…

"Jeje Natsu~" llamo el gato. Hizo una pausa para poder digerir su pescado. "Realmente eres alguien increible~ ve que pescar tanto para ellos… el abuelito lloro de alegría… pensé que nunca terminaria de darte las gracias~"

"Happy… somos magos de Fairy Tail, debemos hacer el bien, y ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan… además, sabes… me he tranquilizado-"

"¿Tranquilizado?... dime lo has superado ya…" pregunto con un poco de preocupación.

La pregunta lo incomodo, pero no podía seguir huyendo de ello, tenía que hablar con alguien sobre eso, y talvez de esa manera poder juntar los trozos de su corazón. "Happy… fue culpa mía…yo-"

"No sabias que hacer, Natsu, fue culpa de los dos…" La mirada desaprobatoria de Natsu lo hizo callarse unos segundos, pero se armó de valor, ya era hora de que alguien hablara seriamente con Natsu.

"Ambos son muy densos para el tema amoroso… tú con tus intentos por acercarte a ella, que siempre terminaban en una pelea… y ella, por no darse cuenta, casi todos los del gremio, lo sabíamos Natsu…"

"Yo-yo solo quería protegerla… demostrarle que con mi fuerza sería capaz de cuidarla… pero realmente me equivoque… para llegar al corazón de una mujer… es algo que no se hace a la fuerza… que estúpido fui…" Había sacado la tristeza que llevaba en el alma, aunque por el momento había olvidado sus pesadillas.

"Yo- yo- yo realmente… la AMOOOOO" grito con el corazón en la mano, sin importarle si alguien lo escuchara, solo la tranquilidad del bosque y su fiel gato eran sus confidentes. Happy se quedó de pie al lado de su compañero, debía dejar que se desahogara, ya había pasado algún tiempo desde ese trágico día.

Rabio, lloro, maldijo su suerte, maldijo todo lo que se le vino a la mente, su propia estupidez, y a ella… a ella no la maldijo… no era capaz de semejante cosa. Maldiciones que murieron en el silencio del bosque, ese mismo bosque de sus pesadillas. Ya era de noche, el tiempo había pasado sin que ambos se dieran cuenta, no estaban lejos de casa, a unas horas.

"Happy… vamos a casa…" Natsu debido al insomnio de las noches anteriores y lo desquebrajado que se encontraba, quedo dormido profundamente.

"Si… Natsu, es suficiente por hoy". Le tomo por la chaqueta y echo a volar. Con la esperanza de que su amigo volviera a ser el mismo de antes.

Nuevamente pasaron por el mismo jardín, bello y majestuoso -aun de noche- sin que Natsu se diera cuenta de que ese lugar era testigo silencioso de uno de sus temores.

…

Durmió, durmió como no lo había hecho en días, realmente había sido agotador el viaje, de una u otra manera. Las pesadillas no se hicieron presentes… y durmió tranquilamente. Aunque el pequeño gato se encontraba más agotado de lo debido. Cobijo a su amigo y padre, y durmió tranquilo a su lado.

======= ..|.. (-.-) ..|.. =======

Hola, NéstorIn les saluda. Bueno esta es mi primer historia, vaya quien lo iba a pensar. Al final me anime a escribir, ya que varios pedían que hiciera algo por mi propia cuenta, y lo pensé durante un largo tiempo. Como se pudo ver, Natsu tiene pesadillas que lo aterran. Pesadillas que empezaron no hace mucho tiempo, sip, también este Natsu es un poco diferente al canon. Y perdón por aquellos que les gusta el emparejamiento de Erza y Natsu, wowsi que le puse drama. Sigo pensando si ellos deben estar juntos en esta historia o no. Y con respecto a la familia Strauss: Bueno Lissana sobrevivió a la misión así que no partió a Edoras. Por lo que Mirajane sigue manteniendo la personalidad de Demonio. Bueno con lo tierna que es Lissana, ahhh realmente pensé mucho que forma debía darle a ella. Y quedo así.

Regresando al emparejamiento, aún no me decido si debe ser un Natsu y Erza; Natsu y las hermanas Strauss o dejar sin pareja al el prota principal. [En este momento ya escribí el capítulo 2, que es mucho más extenso que este, y sé que algunos me mataran por lo que escribí, espérenlo con ansias]. Puede que en el tercer capítulo postee una escena sexual muy explícita.

Con respecto a las pesadillas, bueno el título del capítulo dice mucho, y aún es algo pronto para que Natsu se dé cuenta de la realidad de las pesadillas. Las ruinas de la aldea sin nombre son de mucho tiempo atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo? Eso lo dejare a la imaginación de ustedes –yo ya lo pensé-. Bien, el que acierte el tiempo o que se aproxime al tiempo que tengo en mi mente, será el primero en ver el segundo capítulo, con 24 horas antes de que se estrene mundialmente. Tienen seis días…

Cualquier duda o reclamo, responderé los review en el siguiente capítulo, puede que aparezcan algunas lagunas, pero todo tiene explicación, no soy del tipo que se salta bardas, así como así.

Agradezco a varias personas por los ánimos que me dan y fue así que me decidí a escribir:

A GeovanyKuroi: ese desgraciado es mi editor, y mi hermano. Así que… viejo gracias por apoyarme con esta historia.

A Lcsalamandra: Me insistió hace algún tiempo que escribiera… y ¿Qué opinas de mi primer proyecto?

A miguelpuentesdejesus (tu Nick es muy extenso, acórtalo): Siempre deja review en mis traducciones y también cuento con su apoyo… Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

Y a varios fictioner más, que por el momento se me han ido de la mente, pero sé que por ahí están.


	2. El Rey: Resquebrajamiento

Saludos nuevamente… bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de mi fic "El Rey, La Nube Escarlata, El Caballero Carmesí y La Araña" [Debo acortar el titulo] talvez algunos tengan una idea sobre el significado del título, pero lo dudo. El que adivine que significado trasfondo tiene -el título-, le cumpliré una petición de fic. Ya sea para adulto o para todas las edades, talvez no en este fic, pero si como one-shot.

Respondo reviews (los que no respondí por MP) al final del capítulo y ahora con la renuncia de derechos… Los personajes de FT son de Hiro Mashima-san, algunos nombres de técnicas de otras series y el concepto de Rey de Espadas (redoble de tambores) es mío. Una pequeña aclaración, Jii-san y Jiji se leen como 'Yi' significa abuelo o abuelito.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY: Resquebrajamiento.

…

Dos días habían pasado de la misión de correspondencia, Natsu se encontraba mejor de ánimo, libre de pesadillas por dos buenas noches, noches que aprovecho para descansar en paz y ordenar su mente y corazón. Meditando en el lago, en paz con la naturaleza, accediendo a su mundo interior. Algo que solo se logra al vaciar la mente de cualquier inmundicia. Entre la meditación accedió a sus pesadillas, aunque fueran pesadillas, tenían algo tan real… como si lo hubiese vivido hace mucho tiempo…

"Vaya… nena del cabello teñido de rosa… te ves de mejor ánimo"

El insulto lo saco de su meditación, reconocería esa voz aunque estuviera en la más absoluta oscuridad.

"Y tu nena con el cabello de anciana-" No pudo terminar su frase, ya que estaba nadando con los peces.

"Jajajajajaja… ahora pareces un salmón rosa… un raro y feo salmón jajajajaja" Su estruendosa risa se podía oír claramente a través del agua, cosa que molesto al pelirrosa. Pero lo dejo pasar, se encontraba de buen humor, y no quería echarlo a perder.

"jajaja… lo siento… tú te lo buscaste…"

La mirada severa del pelirrosa la calló.

"Ok…" la albina con su pantalones cortos que apenas le llegaban a medio muslo, junto con sus botas de cuero negro, y acompañada de su blusa negra, la hacían ver muy atractiva a los ojos de cualquiera. Un silencio incomodo se formó entre los dos. Solo interrumpido por el sonido que hace Natsu al salir del lago.

"Y…"

"¿Y…?"

"A qué has venido Mirajane"

"No hay chan al final" susurro para sí misma. "¿Q-que-quería saber cómo te encuentra-z?" se mordió la lengua al final, le molestaba que su corazón latiera tan rápido al estar cerca del pelirrosa, por eso lo provocaba, para aliviar un poco la tensión. "Bueno… tú sabes… ya paso un mes… desde eso… ahhh joder… ¿lo superaste?"

Suspiro profundamente, mientras se sentaba frente a ella, tan hermosa como siempre, no era tonto, sabia plenamente los sentimientos que las hermanas Strauss tenían hacia su persona, pero él amaba a otra mujer, y esa mujer amaba a otro _"Habré hecho algo horrible en mi vida pasada, para que el karma me joda la vida"_, era una lástima, realmente un estúpido en el amor. "Eh… tenido un tiempo para pensar… después de que se acabaron las pesadillas… he decidido seguir… de- de-"

"De ¿Qué? Demonios… habla ya-" Mirajane era una mujer de poca paciencia, realmente detestaba esperar.

"¡Dejare el gremio!" fue la respuesta, la albina le había dado el valor para decir esas palabras.

Mirajane se quedó petrificada, esa no era lo que quería escuchar, pensaba que las palabras serian: _"Peleare por ella"_ O inclusive una escena melosa mostrando a un Natsu con el cabello siendo movido por el viento y pronunciando las palabras que deseaba, mientras la tomaba desde su cadera y la pegaba a su cuerpo: _"Mira-chan me di cuenta que tú y tu hermana son las mujeres de mi vida" _Pero eso, eso era…

"¡ERES IMBECIL O QUE!" estalló propinándole tremendo puñetazo, estampándolo contra un árbol. Se lanzó contra él, le propino varios puñetazos, antes de que perdieran fuerza y ella empezara a sollozar. Natsu no se defendió, sabía que lo tenía merecido, pero no podía hacer nada. O no quería hacer nada. Expiar de esa manera su pesar. "Todo por esa estúpida" maldijo a su amiga/rival. Recordó cómo empezó todo, y pensar que todo eso terminaría de esta manera.

**FLASHBACK**

[En su mayoría narrado por Mirajane]

Recuerdo el día en que llegaste al gremio, ya hace 7 años, un mocoso con aires de grandeza. Llegaste junto al viejo Makarov…

"Hijos míos, el día de hoy se une a nuestra gran familia un pequeño de… bueno… no sé cuántos años tiene… pero, es mejor que se presente él"

"Holaaaaa" Grito con ánimo un pelirrosa de aparentes 7 años, subido en el escenario y dando saltos de emoción.

"Soy Natsu Dragneel"

Recuerdo como hubo murmullos, sobre tu llegada, algunos miembros preguntando tu edad, tu familia y tu magia.

"Soy el asesino de dragones de fuego" Esas palabras crearon un silencio sepulcral, que segundos después se rompió con gritos y vítores. Pero eso no fue nada comparado con el silencio que se formó cuando mencionaste que eras el hijo de un dragón. Para muchos de ellos eso era nada más que una broma, de un niño. Inclusive pensé lo mismo.

Macao prendió fuego como una muestra de su magia a los más jóvenes. "Jajajaja… que fuego tan interesante… me pregunto qué sabor tiene…" Y esa acción causo una gran conmoción en todos, al ver expectantes como consumías el fuego morado con suma facilidad y sin ninguna herida.

"jajajaja tiene un buen sabor, nada parecido a las llamas de mi papá… pero el sabor es agradable" Hubo grandes gritos de alegría y algarabía, celebrando la adición de un mago muy peculiar.

Encajaste perfectamente, con facilidad entablaste una rivalidad con el jodido pervertido de Gray Fullbuster, y con ello vino, algo que no tome en cuenta en ese momento, pero que se convertiría en tu perdición. Conociste a Erza Scarlet, ella te cautivo, su espíritu, su forma de ser. O puede que sea el tremendo golpe que te propino. Te interesaste en ella, la anhelabas, aunque tú y ni ella se hubiesen dado cuenta. Pero había un pequeño problema, cuando ella llego al gremio, no llego sola: llego acompañada por Siegran Fernández. .

El tiempo paso volando, peleas entre Erza y yo, entre tú y ella. Y la batalla que ya habías perdido antes de siquiera haber empezado. Porque ella… ella era más amiga de Siegran que cualquier otra persona… sabrá Dios las odiseas que pasaron juntos… el tiempo voló, los años pasaron haciendo que te hicieras guapo, ganaras fama como un mago que apreciaba la justicia, como creciste físicamente, también crecieron tus sentimientos hacia esa…

Ese día… te vi caer… como un dragón herido de muerte, eso fue lo que se me vino a la mente, mientras me ocultaba y a la vez observaba tu torpe declaración a Erza y el rotundo rechazo de parte de ella. Te seguí en silencio, vi como ingresabas al bosque y llorabas amargamente, débil, tan débil que por primera vez me diste lastima. Fui una estúpida, no tuve el valor para ir a reconfortarte.

Decaído regresaste al gremio… no eras el mismo de siempre… aunque sonreías, esas sonrisas no tenían la chispa que te caracterizó… y tus bellos ojos jade, perdieron la llama que siempre tuvieron… Tres meses pasaron de eso, y ahora me sales con tremenda estupidez.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Mirajane… oye… han pasado ya siete años desde que me uní al gremio… y en todo este tiempo… ni una sola pista sobre mi padre… he decidido buscarlo y-"

"Crees que me tragare esa estupidez, te vas por esa estúpida y el otro estúpido… dime acaso miento"

Natsu simplemente volteo hacia otro lado. Aceptando las palabras de la albina. El silencio se instaló entre ellos. Mirajane no soporto más, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, dolida.

"Quien hubiera pensado que el hijo de Igneel, sería solo un cobarde… poco hombre, y decías que no tenías miedo a nada ni a nadie… valla insulto para el pobre Igneel, criar a un endeble hijo… con razón te abandono" Ella lo sabía, sabía muy bien que esas últimas palabras le habían provocado un daño más profundo que cualquier espada. Pero se lo tenía merecido. Sin más que decir, se retiró.

Natsu se quedó ahí, tirado, sin fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Esas palabras realmente le habían dolido, es como decían "La verdad a veces duele" Y era por eso, las palabras de Mirajane eran sinceras, aunque estuvieran llenas de dolor y rabia. Con golpes y hematomas por casi todo el rostro, decidió que lo mejor era dormir en ese apacible lugar.

…

"Natsuuu… Natsuuu" ronroneo su pequeño amigo.

"¿Que sucede Happy?" pregunto algo somnoliento.

"Te has quedado dormido en la mesa, Tsu-kun" puntualizo la albina. Llevaba un vestido celeste, que hacia juego con sus ojos, y su cabello blanco como la nieve. Coloco una jarra de bebida flameante en la mesa. "Ten… para que despiertes".

"Gracias, Liss… delicioso como siempre… de seguro serás una gran esposa" comento con aire casual, sin ser consciente del efecto que causaron sus palabras en la pobre chica. Fantaseando con propuestas de matrimonio y Dios sabrá que otras cosas.

"Gra-cias… me alegro que te guste… Tsu-kun" su rostro era de color carmesí. Natsu se preocupó por su amiga de la infancia, _"vaya que se comporta extraña"_. Pero decidió pasarlo por esta ocasión. _"Hoy es el día"_ se dio ánimos a sí mismo. Con paso decidido, avanzo hacia la pelirroja que con su sola mirada avellanada hacia que su corazón de dragón se acelerara de gran manera. Ella estaba comiendo su pastel de fresas favorito, junto a Siegran y Gray.

"E-E-Erza po-podriamos hablar afuera" Sin darle más opción la tomo de la mano y la llevo fuera del gremio. Avanzo con ella -aún tomados de las manos- con rumbo al parque. Erza se había sorprendido de tan extraño comportamiento de su amigo dragón. "Natsu, hacia dónde vamos". Se detuvo abruptamente, inhalo fuertemente para tranquilizar su pulso cardiaco y sin más duda, junto todo el valor que necesitaba. "Tengamos una cita" dijo de manera calmada. Ella pareció meditarlo.

"De acuerdo, Natsu". Ella le obsequio una tierna sonrisa, casi dándole un paro cardiaco.

El joven se sonrojo en extremo, ella era demasiado tierna cuando se lo proponía. Pero no se acobardaría fácilmente, había tomado la decisión de confesarse, y nada lo haría retroceder. "Yosh… me encuentro encendido" Con prisa la llevo al parque de atracciones, aún a pesar de su problema con los transportes y cualquier cosa que se moviera. Había pedido consejos a los viejos del gremio sobre citas, y ellos consensuaron que lo mejor era un parque de diversiones, seguido de un viaje en bote por el bello lago de Magnolia y finalizar con una cena romántica. Los dos primeros serian pan comido, lo último sería lo más difícil en su corta vida.

Llegaron al parque, compuesto por diversos juegos, solo de verlos, sintió el mareo de costumbre. "Pensé que temías a los transportes" le dijo, "No te preocupes, estaré bien". Pero lo haría todo por ella. Se había preparado para este día, consumió una pócima mágica para el mareo, que supuestamente era infalible. "_Espero que funcione" _ Según la investigación realizada -por él mismo, y con ayuda de Macao, Wakaba y el maestro- debía mostrarse varonil frente a la dama, ganar un peluche y demostrar su fuerza. Llevarla a las atracciones más románticas del parque, el túnel del amor y la rueda de la fortuna, y con cautela acercarse a ella. Todo perfectamente planeado, para la cita perfecta con una dulce e indefensa señorita. [JAJAJAJAJA nada de lo que es Erza]

Todo su plan se fue al carajo cuando ingresaron al tiro al blanco, ella inmediatamente gano todos los peluches -con su magia los re-equipo- y cuando él quiso demostrar su fuerza -en el juego que usas un martillo para golpear la campana- , ella inmediatamente hizo lo mismo y averió el juego. Cuando prosiguió con el plan -llevarla al túnel del amor y la rueda de la fortuna- ella puso una espada entre los dos, negando cualquier acercamiento. Se retiró deprimido, pero no se rindió, aún hacía falta el paseo en bote.

El lago de Magnolia, un bello lugar para las parejas enamoradas, donde se puede alquilar un bote para dos y pasear con suma tranquilidad. Todo fue bien durante los primeros cinco minutos, ya que el pelirrosado empezó con síntomas de náuseas y mareos _"Maldita pócima… no es de larga duración"_, así que volvió a fracasar.

"Ok… Erza, vamos a comer, tengo hambre e hice reservaciones" menciono decidido, con fuerzas renovadas -después de haber bajado del tortuoso paseo-.

El restaurante "Galei Galeli"; típico restaurante italiano de la alta alcurnia, con platillos exquisitos a la vez que son difíciles de pronunciar. "Espérame unos minutos" me dijo. Para su suerte, la cena le salió de las mil maravillas. Buenos modales en la mesa. No atragantamientos de comida. Consumió sus alimentos como lo haría cualquier noble de muy alta alcurnia, cosa que no dejo de sorprender a la pelirroja. Vestido con un elegante traje, y ella tan hermosa como podía ser a sus 17 años. El tiempo avanzo raudo. Hasta ese fatídico momento…

"¡Te amo, Erza!" Esas palabras fueron dichas con una gran devoción, devoción que iba adornada por un ramo de rosas carmín.

"También te quiero Natsu" Él sonrió alegremente. "Como mi hermanito" Esas palabras empezaron a desquebrajar su corazón de dragón.

"No es esa clase de amor…" No se rendiría. "Te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer" Estaba seguro de sus propios sentimientos, esos sentimientos que estuvieron creciendo en su interior por casi siete años. Desde niños…

"Yo no te amo" Cayo de rodillas, su temor más grande se había hecho realidad.

"Olvidemos esto, Natsu" Dijo colocando las rosas frente a él -sobre el suelo-. "Nos vemos mañana" Le dijó. Se retiró sin más. Él con el corazón cayendo a pedazos, sonrió. _"Si… ella no es la culpable de mi dolor"_ Sonrió con amargura, agarrándose el lugar donde residen sus sentimientos. _"Fui yo… por haberme enamorado"_ Tambaleante, herido de muerte, avanzo hacia lo profundo del bosque.

Los recuerdos pasaron velozmente, como un torrente de imágenes…. La primera vez que la conoció, ella estaba acompañada de Siegran Fernández… ellos dos siempre juntos… La noticia sobre el noviazgo que ellos mantuvieron en secreto… los besos entre ellos… las sonrisas que eran solo para Siegran… esa calidez que era solo para él… Erza era para él, y Siegran solo para ella; no había espacio para él… un amor tan puro que lo quemaba solo por estar cerca… Y fue entonces que se convenció, había peleado una batalla que desde el principio ya la había perdido…

La escena cambio drásticamente, ya no se encontraba en su gremio, ni en un profundo y denso bosque… Hoy se encontraba sentado sobre una gran piedra, observando el ocaso…

"Soy el Rey de Espadas" pronunció con voz neutra y carente de cualquier sentimiento, solo el viento le escucho. Detrás de él corría con libertad un riachuelo de sangre, formado por la sangre de inocentes. Sangre de una ciudad diferente, tantas personas muertas… los cadáveres regados por todas partes, demostraba que ellos intentaron huir… Con parsimonia enfundo su espada, y tranquilamente tomo una pequeña olla y con cuchara en mano, comenzó a alimentarse. Como si fuese ajeno a tan perverso paisaje de muerte y desolación. "Una ciudad más… definitivamente… aún no es suficiente…" Y con eso dicho, prendió la marcha, avanzando a su siguiente destino…

….

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" grito con el corazón en la garganta. El bosque donde descansaba tranquilamente al principio, soñando con ella… ahora una gran parte se había hecho cenizas… Con velocidad sobre humana intento consumir las llamas que asediaban al bosque, no pudo hacerlo, esas llamas no podía consumirlas.

"¡¿POR QUÉ?!" grito con desespero. _"Esto significa que esas llamas las provoque yo"_ Cayo de rodillas. Ese pensamiento lo aturdió, eso solo significaba que su magia se había descontrolado, algo imposible. _"Que sucede conmigo"_ Por gracia divina una ligera lluvia hizo acto de presencia, como intento de aliviar el corazón del muchacho.

Observo como el incendio poco a poco se esfumaba… solo quedando cenizas y escombros… era desgarrador… no sabía cómo sentirse… de nuevo, había tenido esa horrible pesadilla, _"No lo comprendo… …pensé que habían terminado… …no es normal… …Erza…" _Por una parte se sentía fatal, pero por otra aliviado. Aliviado de que hubiese dormido en el bosque, quien sabe que hubiera sucedido si lo mismo le pasara en casa junto a Happy.

Pensar en sus pesadillas y luego en Erza… las consecuencias de su debilidad como hombre… …hundiéndose en tristeza. Se percató que sus llamas volvieron a brotar de su cuerpo, sin que las pudiera controlar… "¡QUEMAAAAAA!" lo imposible había sucedido, quemaduras aparecieron por su cuerpo. Una torre de fuego se formó, con Natsu como centro de tal fenómeno. Las llamas no tenían el mismo color usual, llamas grises, o talvez un rojo demasiado pálido. _"El endeble hijo de Igneel"_ Las palabras de Mirajane resonaron en su cabeza, y por un momento paso por su mente dejarse consumir por el fuego abrazador de su magia descontrolada. Recordó a sus amigos del gremio. "A la mierdaaaa!" Con grito de guerra se puso de pie y con mucho esfuerzo se lanzó al lago.

…

"Tsk… jodido mocoso…" abrió sus parpados, mostrando unos ojos amarillos, con un iris negro alargado. "…esto es problemático…" Sus colmillos asemejando miles de letales espadas "…no puedo permitir que su propia magia lo mate…" Sacudió su cuerpo, que se encontraba entumecido después de tanto tiempo de estar en la misma posición "…tendré que hacer eso…" Se puso de pie, mostrando su envergadura de más de 65 metros, saliendo finalmente de un volcán en plena erupción.

"Esperaba mucho de ti, Natsu…" Igneel mostro su majestuosidad "…realmente es una lástima…"

…

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Era de noche en Magnolia, ya el gremio estaba vació. Los ciudadanos ya se encontraban en sus hogares para tomar el merecido descanso y compartir tiempo con sus seres amados; después de una larga y exhausta jornada de trabajo. Era lo mismo para los magos. Excepto para una pareja, ya que sus actividades nocturnas recién comenzaban.

Suaves besos que pasando los minutos subieron de intensidad, caricias tímidas que con rapidez se volvieron caricias salvajes. "Erza…" susurro con cariño, era un año mayor que ella, y dotado de experiencia. "Siegran" susurro ella con los ojos nublados de lujuria. Acarició su fornido tórax, dejo que sus suaves dedos pasearan libremente, examinando cada centímetro de piel.

Él no se quedó atrás y con suavidad beso el níveo cuello de la pelirroja, creando un camino de besos y chupetones en ella. Los dulces suspiros de su novia, era como música para sus oídos. Se quitó el pantalón, y ella sin duda se despojó de su característica blusa blanca -después de todo no era la primera vez-. Todo hubiera continuado, si no fuese por una torre de fuego que se vio por toda la ciudad, proveniente del bosque, donde solo habitaba un mago…

"¡Natsu!" exclamo con preocupación la dama. Paro de sopetón y observo ese extraño fenómeno. "Vamos Erza" no era una pregunta, era una orden. Ella se vistió nuevamente, con preocupación en su rostro y espero a su novio, emprendió el viaje con velocidad hacia el bosque sur de Magnolia.

Su corazón tenía un mal presentimiento, durante todo el día había tenido esa sensación, ahora sabía que Natsu, quien era casi como su hermano pequeño se encontraba en peligro. Siegran llevaba la delantera, conduciéndose por la preocupación que tenía hacia uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque en estos últimos meses se distanciaron enormemente, y sabía que fue su culpa que eso sucediera. Sabía lo impetuoso que era Natsu, fácilmente se dejaba llevar por los sentimientos, característica principal de los magos de fuego.

…

La torre de fuego se vio durante unos breves momentos, alarmando a los que aún estaban despiertos, varios magos comprendieron que esas llamas se encontraban cerca de Natsu, y eran extrañas, el color en sí, no se parecía al que Natsu usaba. Preocupados por su compañero salieron en su ayuda, entre ellos se encontraba Gray Fullbuster…_ "Imbécil… ni siquiera se te ocurra…"_

…

En la casa Strauss ya ambas mujeres se preparaban para ir a dormir, recién bañadas, quitando de esa manera el sudor de un día arduo. Mirajane con su pijama de conejitos y Lissana con su pijama rosa suave, como el cabello de su amado. Apagaron las luces…

"Descansa Liss"

"Tú también, Mira-nee"

Pero repentinamente una gran luz inundo la habitación…

"¡Pero que rayos sucede!" exclamo la mayor.

"No lo sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento…esas llamas provienen del bosque… ¡Mi Dios! ¡Natsu!" exclamo con preocupación. Mirajane también sintió que algo no iba bien, y así como estaba salió hecha una bala con rumbo al bosque. _"Idiota…"_

…

Llego exhausta al bosque, respiro hondo para poder calmar su respiración, por haber corrido una larga distancia en poco tiempo, cuando llego a la parte donde suponía había sucedido la torre de fuego –el humo emana de esa zona- se encontró con un triste panorama. Los arboles habían sido calcinados por el fuego extremo, y el hermoso lago se encontraba casi seco en su totalidad debido al calor. Aunque Siegran ya se encontraba buscándolo.

"¡NATSUUU!" escucho gritar a alguien, voz proveniente de unos metros detrás de ella. Reconoció al instante a la dueña, pero le sorprendió el tono de angustia impreso en el grito.

Mirajane emergió del bosque, usando un pijama con estampado de conejitos. Se notaba a simple vista, que ella había salido en busca del dragón con prisa y preocupación. Unos metros detrás se podía observar a Lissana y Elfman. La familia Strauss al completo.

Espabilo, y quiso preguntar a Mirajane, pero la albina paso de largo, sin siquiera reparar en su presencia. Decidió emprender la búsqueda de su amigo.

En el fondo del lago, se encontraba un cuerpo inerte, cubierto por hollín, casi irreconocible debido a la oscuridad, provocada por el cielo nublado. La luna hizo acto de presencia, con un rayo de su luz, mostro al dragón caído…

Erza sin dudarlo se lanzó, el suelo del lago se encontraba ligeramente cuarteado y en extremo seco.

Mirajane había hecho lo mismo segundos antes, llegó de inmediato al cuerpo inerte del pelirrosa. "¡NATSUUU!" exclamo llena de preocupación, él se encontraba en un estado que nunca espero llegar a ver, después de todo era el Dragón Slayer de Fuego. Un sentimiento de culpa la invadió. _"¿Acaso?" _Serias quemaduras se extendían por todo su cuerpo, casi desnudo. Intento tomarlo, para poder sacarlo de ahí…

"Quema" exclamo la pelirroja, aún con sus guanteletes de acero en sus manos. Mirajane reparo en la presencia de la pelirroja. La mirada de ambas mujeres se encontraron, necesitaban sacarlo de ahí, y llevarlo al gremio.

"Llegue" pronunció cierto exhibicionista. "Lo mejor será que lo congele" su mente se mantenía fría en situaciones como estas. Sin mediar más palabra procedió a utilizar su magia de hielo, en su rival.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

La situación era tensa en el gremio, el estado de salud de Natsu era incierto, las quemaduras eran de segundo a tercer grado. Polyushka se encontraba tratando al paciente. La cuestión era, lo que había sucedido para que Natsu terminara en ese estado, según la escena del bosque, se notaba que había surgido una lucha, en la cual Natsu salió como el perdedor.

Lissana, Mirajane y Erza no se apartaron de la enfermería esperando con ansiedad a que Polyushka les informara.

Momentos después el viejo Makarov había llegado al gremio, solo para encontrar la puerta principal hecha añicos -cortesía de Mirajane y Erza- sus años de experiencia le advertían que algo malo sucedía. Así que con cautela se apresuró a la enfermería, no estaba preparado para lo que encontraría en el pasillo: Lissana llorando amargamente en brazos de Elfman y Mirajane derramando lágrimas silenciosas. Por el rostro de Erza suaves lagrimas se escapaban, siendo consolada por Siegran. Gray de pie, con rostro preocupado.

"Dime Gray, ¿Qué ha sucedido?" cuestiono el tercer maestro del gremio, Makarov Dreyar.

El silencio fue preso. "Jii-san… es Natsu, se encuentra muy herido… … pareciera que batallo contra otro mago de fuego… y perdió"

Eso era inverosímil, que él perdiera contra un mago de fuego. Pero la tristeza de sus hijos no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Suspiro con pesar, "eso parece". Todo esto le parecía extraño, era imposible que Natsu resultara quemado, esperaría esa clase de heridas en cualquier otro mago de fuego, pero no en Natsu. "Lo mejor será esperar a que termine de ser atendido"

…

El día llego, un día normal para todos los magos, excepto por un detalle. La puerta del gremio se encontraba tirada, debido a una fuerza monstruosa. Eso no era señal de buen augurio. Con cautela y listos para pelear ingresaron a su querido gremio. Todo se encontraba en buen estado, se esperaban encontrar con las mesas destruidas, con señales de lucha, pero nada.

El anciano bajo por las escaleras del segundo piso…

Se alegraron de verlo, pero la cara de pesar del maestro demostraba una tristeza absoluta, algo no estaba bien, con un movimiento rápido Cana escaneo la zona, contando a los presentes, entonces fue que noto la ausencia de varios.

"¡Hijos míos! ¡Uno de los nuestros se encuentra herido! ¡Esta no es una buena situación! ¡Así que les pido que estén en alerta y no bajen la guardia!" Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, quien había resultado herido y quién demonios se había atrevido a atacar a alguien de Fairy Tail.

"¿Quién fue maestro? ¿Quién ha sido herido?" pregunto Cana, lista para buscar venganza. Acción que repitieron varios miembros más.

Tenía que decirlo "Natsu Dragneel" El silencio se apodero del gremio, Natsu, el loco, sin vergüenza, valiente, y bobo Dragón Slayer. Muchos lo sabían, Natsu ciertamente era uno de los miembros más fuertes, peleaba como un monstruo, pero no era posible que fuese derrotado por alguien ajeno a uno de los magos clase S del gremio. Las expresiones eran varias, desde incredulidad hasta estupefacción; de preocupación hasta la ira.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" pregunto Levy con tono neutro -mientras cerraba un libro-. Apreciaba al chico, después de todo, se conocían desde niños.

El maestro trago duro, respiro hondo, necesitaba meditar las palabras. No sería fácil decirlo. "Su estado es grave… tiene quemaduras en casi todo el cuerpo"

"¡Imposible!" fueron las palabras de Laki. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, algunos querían creer que todo era parte de una cruel broma…

…

La doctora salió del cuarto que funciona como enfermería, con cara de muy pocos amigos.

"Dígame, ¿Cómo se encuentra Natsu?" exigió la albina.

"El mocoso es fuerte… he hecho lo posible para estabilizarlo, cualquiera hubiese muerto con esa clase de daño, pero él se niega a morir" El diagnostico cayó como balde de agua fría para los presentes, tan grave se encontraba.

…

Todos pararon de murmurar al ver a Polyushka bajar del segundo piso, tal pareciera que no era una cruel broma. Seguirían murmurando, pero Makarov fue llamado por la doctora. "Silencio" demando la abuela. "Makarov… el mocoso se encuentra bastante dañado… lo que me molesta, es que su propia magia lo daño" ese dictamen preocupo al anciano. "Tal parece que se inmolo en llamas" el silencio aún permanecía. Pero algunas teorías empezaban a surgir en las mentes de los magos. Suicidio, era una de ellas.

"Se recuperara" pregunto.

Ella volteo la mirada, desconcertando al anciano. "Lo mejor será mantenerlo en observación… es incierto su futuro… iré a mi casa a preparar nuevas medicinas… las que traje no funcionan como deberían hacerlo" Esa noticia preocupo al gremio entero, Natsu era como el corazón del lugar.

Decidieron turnarse para visitarlo, la escena en la enfermería no era grata para algunos… ver a su querido camarada, lleno de vendajes y conectado a maquinas mágicas, demostrando la seriedad de la situación y el grave estado del pelirrosa.

Pero no despertó en dos días, ni al tercero, mucho menos al cuarto día. Los días fueron tortuosos, Natsu mantenía una fuerte fiebre, combinada con delirios. Un suceso extraño sucedió el cuarto día. De él solo se escuchaban suplicas tales como: "Detente; No lo hagas; Basta; Suficiente". Algo que no comprendían sus amigos, a quien era al que le suplicaba. Con que deliraba, porque lloraba. Las heridas no sanaban, y los vendajes eran cambiados continuamente por las hermanas Strauss. Todas las suplicas se detuvieron en el quinto día, al igual que la fiebre.

…

"¡NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" fue el grito de alegría de su fiel amigo azul. Grito que espabilo a todo el gremio, salieron corriendo con rumbo al segundo piso. Natsu al fin había despertado de su letargo. La felicidad y la algarabía estallaron en el gremio. Celebraban que Natsu haya despertado.

Con los ojos cerrados, Natsu se encontraba sentado al pie de la cama. Levanto la cabeza en dirección a Happy. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería todo el gremio se congelo, Natsu había tomado del cuello al gato azul, y le estaba asfixiando. El maestro reacciono rápidamente y de un golpe alejo a Natsu de Happy. Incredulidad. Miedo. Pánico eran las emociones del gato azul, después de haber sido casi asesinado por su padre. Natsu reacciono finalmente, era como si hubiese estado en trance.

…

Erza, Lissana y Mirajane se extrañaron de no ver a nadie -casi nadie- en la gran sala del gremio. Tuvieron un presentimiento e hicieron camino a la enfermería. La escena con la que se encontraron, no fue grata. Natsu asfixiando a Happy, desprendiendo un aura asesina, con una fuerte sed de sangre. Nuevamente esa sed de sangre de hace unos días. Se abrieron paso, quedando de pie, justo cuando el maestro golpeo a Natsu.

…

Miro a los magos de pie en la entrada de la enfermería, era extraño. Que hacían ellos ahí, y que demonios hacia él en la enfermería. Recordó lo sucedido en el bosque, cuando perdió el control sobre su magia de fuego; como en un vago intento por sobrevivir se lanzó al lago. Y de ahí las pesadillas, la plática con Igneel. Y la ira que sintió hacia el dragón.

"¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?" pregunto.

"Diez días… nos preocupó que no despertaras Tsu-kun" menciono Lissana con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Se lanzó a los brazos de Natsu y le abrazo fuertemente, con miedo de que si lo soltara él se esfumaría. "Duele Liss… ¿eh?" Miro los vendajes cubriendo sus manos, no. No solo eran sus manos, los vendajes estaban por todo su cuerpo. "Lo siento Tsu-kun" se disculpó por haberlo abrazado a pesar de su estado.

"Diez días… ¿verdad?" Hizo ademan de ponerse sobre sus pies pero fue detenido por la mano de acero de cierta pelirroja. "Estás muy herido" Sus ojos se encontraron, los ojos avellana de la dama contra los oxidiana del joven. Ella sonrió, debido a que pudo ver en sus ojos la llama que hace tres meses había perdido.

"Ya veo…" procedió a quitarse los vendajes.

"Natsu" le hablo con seriedad el maestro.

"Dime jii-san" hablo tranquilamente. Mientras admiraba las quemaduras en una de sus manos.

"¿Qué recuerdas?"

La pregunta le incómodo, algo que no pasó desapercibido para el gremio. Suspiro con pesadez. "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Qué sucedió en el bosque?"

"Nada" Observo sus dos manos, sus brazos, todos llenos de quemaduras.

"Estabas gravemente herido y gran parte del bosque hecho cenizas y carbón, agregando que el lago está totalmente seco" Los magos le miraron en busca de una respuesta.

"Ahhh... Dios… supongo que tengo que hablar…" hizo una pausa, mientras miraba fijamente a Happy. Le sonrió, una sonrisa que no era propia de él, una sonrisa propia de un asesino. El gremio se puso en guardia listo para intervenir en cualquier segundo. "Supongo que intente matarte…" Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose hasta el pequeño gato -que ya se encontraba refugiado en brazos de Mirajane- , con un movimiento veloz, le tomo en brazos. "Perdón Happy" Acaricio al gato, relajándolo por completo. Le mimo por unos minutos. "Realmente lo siento… pensé que eras mi enemigo…" Palabras que perturbaron a los demás.

"¿Enemigo?" preguntaron, pero Natsu los ignoro.

"Jii-san, en el lago nadie me atacó… mi magia simplemente se salió de control… si te preguntas por las quemaduras… me queme porque deje de ser un Dragón Slayer… Igneel arrebato mi magia para que no falleciera inmolado" dijo como si no fuera algo importante, aun observando las quemaduras que tenía en el cuerpo.

"¡¿COMO?!" Estaban sorprendidos.

"Deje de ser un mago, dije… Igneel llego a la conclusión de que no era digno de ser un Dragón Slayer" A pesar de decir tales palabras, y el significado que conllevan, Natsu no mostraba tristeza alguna.

El silencio. No podían creer lo que Natsu había dicho, acaso era cierto. Igneel tuvo la idea de quitarle su bendición a su hijo adoptivo.

Se volvió a sentar. "Veo que la noticia les ha impactado…" Observo con detenimiento la bufanda blanca, regalo de su querido padre. "Ignis factus" con esas palabras la bufanda blanca se volvió humo, humo que rodeo por completo su cuerpo, sanando cada una de sus heridas.

"No deberían estar tan sorprendidos… los dragones son seres que cambian de opinión fácilmente… juzgan los corazones de los humanos… si son dignos o si no lo son… saben… aunque parezca extraño… me siento feliz…" Mirajane lo levanto abruptamente, por la solapa de la bata de paciente.

"¡¿FELIZ?! ¡ACASO ERES MASOQUISTA! ¡DEJASTE DE SER UN MAGO! ¡Y ESO TE HACE FELIZ!" Mirajane no lo soporto más y estallo en rabia, le molestaba verlo que sonriera como si lo que le había pasado no tuviera la menor importancia. Se quitó el agarre de la albina y hablo:

"Sabes una cosa Mira-chan…estos últimos tres meses estaba muriendo lentamente… ¿Por qué?... bueno… porque era un Dragón Slayer… los magos como yo, somos únicos… únicos y especiales como los dragones…" Miro a Erza, y la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro no titubeo ni un segundo. _"Es mejor hacerte sufrir"_, pensó.

"La magia de Dragón se alimenta de sentimientos, tanto negativos como positivos… si es odio, el mago se llena de odio y pierde el camino… si es amor, el mago se vuelve alguien noble y benevolente, siempre que el amor sea correspondido… pero si sucede lo contrario, bueno, solo la muerte le espera a ese mago… una muerte lenta y dolorosa…" Erza se sorprendió, no pudo sostener la mirada contra los ojos de Natsu, y triste volteo su rostro. "Lo siento, Natsu… realmente lo siento… si solo lo hubiera sabido-"

"No hay porque disculparse Erza, no tienes la culpa de que yo me haya enamorado" con el pulgar de su mano derecha limpio las lágrimas que se habían formado en los ojos avellana de la pelirroja. Le sonrió con amabilidad. "Igneel me salvo la vida, al arrebatarme la magia de Dragón Slayer, me quito la guillotina que colgaba sobre mi cuello… le estoy agradecido por ello…"

"Eso significa-"

"Sí… así es, Cana… ya no hay magia en mi interior… jajaja…" su risa se apagó suavemente.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Ya no se contuvo, realmente se sentía feliz, el dolor había desaparecido, el pesar que sentía en el corazón también, no le importaba si era mago o ya no.

"Detente… Tsu-kun" ella estaba llorando de tristeza, la risa de su amigo no era buena. "No te preocupes Liss… me encuentro mejor de lo que estuve antes… el dolor se ha ido"

"Y además, mira…" le enseño sus brazos, y se quitó los vendajes por completo. "No hay señales de quemaduras por mi cuerpo… la bufanda de Igneel me curó por completo"

"Como se esperaría del poder de un dragón" comento Levy, mientras permanecía con su mirada en un libro.

No sabían cómo asimilar todo lo dicho por Natsu, alegrarse porque había despertado o llorar de tristeza -porque él no lo haría-.

"Creo que lo mejor será que descanse… siento entumido mi cuerpo por tanto tiempo sin poder moverlo…" Mintió. Solo quería estar solo.

Sin protesta alguna, los magos pensaron que lo mejor era la soledad para poder asimilar tan triste realidad. Excepto las hermanas Strauss, Erza, Cana, Levy y Gray.

El silencio se presentó en el cuarto. No había palabras que se pudieran decir para aliviar el ambiente.

"No te acongojes cerebro de llamas" Gray intentó comenzar una conversación de antaño.

"Ya no soy mago Gray, por lo tanto mi cerebro ya no es de llamas" Y de esa manera el intento de Gray se fue por la cañería. "Imbécil" regaño la Alberona al alquimista. "Bien mi turno" Sirvió una ronda de cerveza para sus compañeros. "gracias Cana" Natsu acepto complacido la jarra de cerveza. "Las penas con pan son menos" pronunció ella.

"Pero esto no es pan"

"Sí, lo se Lissana. Por eso es mejor que el pan, para las penas"

"Jajajajajajaja" carcajeo como no lo había hecho en un buen tiempo, era una risa sincera, no como la anterior. Risa que contagió a los demás. "Sera mejor que se acomoden"

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Levy, mientras cerraba su libro y tranquilamente se acercaba a Natsu. Con su pequeña mano acaricio la mejilla derecha del chico, -los demás quedaron estupefactos, después de todo, Levy es muy reservada-, "Tan tristeza en ti, Natsu" y con mucho cariño lo abrazo.

Natsu al principio estaba sorprendido, pero correspondió el abrazo "Como lo pensé, realmente eres muy especial Levy" le susurró. Esas palabras causaron un pequeño impacto en ella, realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. La primera vez que lo conoció fue en la biblioteca, ella se encontraba tan ensimismada en su propio mundo que no se dio cuenta, que alguien se le quedaba viendo fijamente. Él rápidamente entablo conversación, y se formó una extraña amistad. Por esos viejos tiempos, no permitiría que Natsu cayera en la depresión…

Bebieron y rieron recordando viejas anécdotas, cuando Erza decidió enseñarle a leer y escribir. Cuando Mira casi castra a Gray por desnudarse frente a su hermanita. El día que encontró a Happy en su forma de huevo. Cuando Lissana le propuso matrimonio y él acepto formar una familia. A Levy siendo molestada continuamente por su tamaño. Anécdotas divertidas de tiempos que no volvería. El alcohol hacia efecto poco a poco.

La noche llegó rápidamente, muchos sucesos ocurrieron durante este día, felicidad porque Natsu despertó, tristeza por su condición de ya-no-más-magia. Y de nuevo felicidad [Erza pudo tener una conversación con Natsu, como en los viejos tiempos; las hermanas Strauss y los demás por ver que Natsu no estaba deprimido]. Se empezaron a retirar… y el alcohol había hecho efecto… durmiéndolo profundamente.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

* * *

><p>Fin del segundo capítulo del fic… vaya giro en los acontecimientos, ligero lime para alegrar algunos seguidores del Siegran y Erza… Jajajajajaja, realmente se me hizo difícil escribir esa parte.<p>

Bien aclarare algunas cosas:

Erza Scarlet 17 años.

Natsu Dragneel apariencia de 15 años. Edad verdadera desconocida.

Mirajane Strauss poco más de 17 años.

Lissana Strauss 15 años.

Siegran Fernandez 18 años.

Ya vimos el detonante de la tristeza de Natsu, desde el punto de vista de Mirajane y del mismo Natsu… Pero aún hace falta el punto de vista de Erza. Así que hay pequeños malentendidos entre estos tres personajes. El cómo Erza llego a empezar una relación con Siegran, eso lo explicare en algún capitulo venidero. Así como el detonante principal que empezó todas las pesadillas de Natsu. Claro que hay un momento en el que Natsu empieza a tener pesadillas. Causado por alguien, alguien quien Natsu no recuerda. Mirajane fue dura con Natsu, pero lo hizo para que él se espabilara, ya saben, Natsu es muy competitivo, así que era de suponerse que con semejantes palabras se diera cuenta de lo débil y patético que era, por lo tanto Mirajane esperaba que Natsu levantara el ánimo. Pero no fue así…. Natsu perdiendo su magia como Dragón Slayer, eso también tiene explicación, y eso se encuentra en los primeras pesadillas que tuvo cuando estaba inconsciente. Más adelante lo explicare. Vimos lo maldad surgir por dos momentos en Natsu. ¿Enemigo? Algo difícil de creer, viniendo de Natsu.

Los review que no pude responder por MP.

Guest 06/12/2014: Gracias viejo por el review y con lo de mil años.. emm estas equivocado...

Blood-kun 18/12/2014: Gracias por la apreciacion en la redaccion, siempre lo reviso antes de subir cualquier cosa, pero se me escapa mas de algún error, y si seguire con este proyecto.

Gracias a los siguientes fanfictioners por su apoyo:

**Itzmateo69** por seguir la historia.

**RAYHACHIBY** por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Reptilian95** por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Ririx221** por review, seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**aprox** por review, seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**caballero oscuro** review y por seguir la historia.

**eudog3** por review y seguir la historia.

**k9orbital** por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**lcsalamandra** por review, seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

por review, seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**natsu dragneel 354** por review y seguir la historia.

por seguir la historia.

**treeofsakuras** por review y seguir la historia.

**ALANROCHA25** por agregar a favoritos.

**DesertorLink** por agregar a favoritos.

**Roy-AoiryuuX23** por agregar a favoritos.

**joakiiin-14** por review y agregar a favoritos.

**nico2883** por agregar a favoritos.

**tygerestyl091** por agregar a favoritos.

**walkerxd** por review y seguir la historia.

**DjGuilox-018** por review.


	3. El Rey: Youtou

Bien, ya vamos por el tercer capítulo, este capítulo fue de mi gusto escribirlo. Grandes sorpresas los esperan. Los personajes de FT son de Hiro Mashima-san y es mi placer ponerlos en un sinfín de situaciones diferentes al canon. Por este capitulo sube mi fic a Rating M

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY: Youtou.

Frente a él se encontraba un ejército, compuesto probablemente por 10,000 personas. Una hermosa pradera que se teñiría de sangre. Sangre de sus enemigos, porque él no caería.

"Rey de Espadas, no pasarás de este lugar" proclamó seguramente el comandante de las tropas. Seguido por un aullido estruendoso de parte de las 10,000 tropas. Algunos de los soldados se encomendaban a Dios, pidiendo seguramente prevalecer sobre el villano. O talvez por miedo a morir. "Tu cabeza será del rey de Prounce" agregó la misma persona.

La indumentaria de las tropas se conformaba por una pechera de acero, espada y escudo en mano. Botines de acero, junto a protectores de brazos del mismo material. Había de todo tipo de guerrero. Arqueros, espadachines, magos, grandes bestias acorazadas. Y varias criaturas que solo aparecen en los cuentos. Y él -Rey de Espadas- vistiendo una armadura que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, armadura negra con detalles violeta. Un casco resguardando su vida, y en su cintura su espada.

Sin vacilación se lanzó de frente contra el ejército. Emulado por sus oponentes. El choque fue inminente; tomo la espada de su oponente y con maestría le rebano el cuello de un tajo, se agacho y esquivo un espadazo, se puso a la misma altura de dos soldados, y atravesó la cabeza de uno, la fuerza fue tal que logro encajar la misma espada en la cabeza de otro. Se hizo a un lado para esquivar una lanza, en pleno vuelo tomo la misma y con media vuelta, seis más habían muerto. Soltó la lanza y de inmediato la sustituyo por dos espadas, que lanzo como si fuesen dagas; cada una cegó diez vidas. _"Van 29"_. Otros tres habían muerto atravesados por otra lanza, con las manos desnudas le rompió el cuello a un incauto que valientemente se lanzó a pelear. Se encontraba rodeado; dio un salto de tres metros para posicionarse en otro lugar. Aterrizo de pie, aplastando en el proceso a dos guerreras. _"Qué lástima… y van 35"_. Todo eso había pasado en menos de dos minutos.

La confianza que el ejército había tenido por ser mayoría estaba empezando a palidecer, apenas habían pasado 25 minutos y ya más de 1000 soldados habían perdido la vida y él -Rey de Espadas- sin recibir ninguna herida, sin siquiera desenvainar su espada.

Con gran velocidad arremetió contra un gigante de 3 metros -con apariencia de bestia-, de un tajo le voló las piernas, y con un salto más lo decapito. Frente a él había más de las mismas criaturas. Sonrió mostrando su dentadura pulcra y limpia. Y en su mano se materializo una espada ya desenvainada "Youtou: Hoshikudaki" (Espada de la calamidad: Rompe estrellas), de un corte limpio en el aire, una cuarta parte del ejército fue borrada. "_Solo ha pasado una hora"_. La sonrisa seguía presente, ya no era normal, esa sonrisa demostraba cuanto disfrutaba estar en un campo de batalla.

"Señor, los cañones de Florence están listos para ser disparados" informo un soldado de bajo rango.

"Disparen"

El Rey de Espadas no mostraba señales de cansancio, estiro su mano izquierda y en ella apareció una nueva espada "Youtou: Shinpuu Shourai" (Espada de la calamidad: Ascensión del viento divino) Una ráfaga de viento levanto a cientos de soldados del suelo, mandándolos a volar alrededor de 10 metros sobre el suelo. Pero el ataque no quedo ahí, la espada desapareció y se agacho, coloco ambas palmas en el suelo "Garden of end" (Jardín del fin) Miles de espadas surgieron del suelo, a tiempo para empalar a los que habían sido elevados por el cielo. Sus sentidos lo pusieron sobre aviso, una gran cantidad de poder mágico se acercaba desde el norte, justo el lugar donde se erguía el reino de Prounce. Sonrió complacido, _"Después de todo, no son tan aburridos"_

A unos dos metros de que el ataque impactara, dio un fuerte alarido anulando en seco el disparo, pero fue tomado por sorpresa al ver que era más de un ataque. No pudo hacer nada, y tres disparos mágicos le dieron de lleno. El grito de alegría no se hizo de esperar, le habían dado, y ningún humano o siquiera monstruo sería capaz de sobrevivir a eso. Empezaron a levantar a los heridos, los segundos se alargaron, tanto como si fueran minutos.

Para sorpresa de todos, alguien empezó a emerger del humo y escombros que habían quedado después del daño provocado por los cañones Florence. "¡Mátenlo!" fue la orden desesperada del jefe. La condición del Rey no era buena, su armadura se encontraba destrozada, mostrando de esa manera su cuerpo cubierto de sangre. Los soldados fueron paralizados, debido al miedo. "¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!" Se posiciono en una pose digna de cualquier depredador y de su espalda baja emergieron cuatro extremidades parecidas a colas. Colas con una tonalidad negra y roja. Sobre su ojo derecho salió una especie de cuerno, y el izquierdo cambio de tonalidad, mostrándose negro con pupila roja. No los hizo esperar, sin previo aviso se lanzó a los desprevenidos y paralizados soldados. Las 'colas' atacaban a diestra y siniestra, desde ángulos imposibles e inclusive desde debajo de la tierra. Haciéndolos imposibles de esquivar, mucho menos de predecir. La sangre se empezó a desparramar con gran rapidez.

"Mi señor, retírese, nosotros le detendremos en este punto" dijo un soldado de rodillas frente al jefe.

"NO…" Él era el comandante de las tropas, no podía salir a la fuga o bajaría la moral de las tropas, aunque tuviera que hacerle frente a un demonio "…Rey de Espadaaaaasssss" Con una espada en la mano izquierda y con un escudo en su brazo derecho, arremetió contra su enemigo. No le dio oportunidad, lo embistió con mucha fuerza. Cortándole dos extremidades, pero ya nada lo sorprendería viniendo de ese sujeto. Las extremidades se regeneraron a una velocidad espantosa. Ahora tenía tres _"¿Tres?"_ fue demasiado tarde, la cuarta cola emergió del suelo y lo empalo sin piedad -atravesando el estómago y saliendo en el lado contrario- elevándolo un par de metros sobre el suelo. El tiempo se detuvo para los soldados -apenas si eran 2000 vivos-, atónitos y sin poder hacer algo observaron como el Rey de Espadas decapitaba al líder.

La moral había caído abruptamente, muertos de miedo emprendieron la huida. Era más que un monstruo, las palabras 'invencible' y 'despiadado' lo describían perfectamente.

Se percató que sus enemigos huían despavoridos. Sonrió malignamente. "¡YOUTOU: TENCHU!" (Espada de la calamidad: Retribución divina) Con un simple movimiento una espada de dos metros apareció en sus manos, con lentitud enterró la espada en el suelo y arrebató la vida de los últimos soldados. La hermosa pradera, ahora solo teñida de carmín combinado con el verde radiante que antes fue, le daba una tonalidad imposible de describir. Con cadáveres floreciendo por cualquier lugar, como si fuesen flores, algunas partes habían sido destruidas -el impacto de Florence, el ataque de Hoshikudaki-. La sangre de los casi 10 mil hombres muertos, fluían formando un río carmesí.

Había sido herido, pero ya se encontraba recuperado, las colas que antes estaban en su espalda baja habían desaparecido al igual que el cuerno en su rostro. Su sonrisa permanecía, una sonrisa insana, impropia de un ser humano. "JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" su estruendosa carcajada era lo único que se escuchaba. Con parsimonia tomo el primer cadáver que se encontraba a su alcance y lo decapito, puso la cabeza a un lado y el cuerpo en otro, repitió lo mismo con el resto de cadáveres. Al final de su lenta labor, se erguía una torre de cien metros formada por los cuerpos decapitados del ejército que había osado enfrentarlo. Se podía mirar desde tres kilómetros a lo lejos. _"Sublime"_. Con cara de aburrimiento, le vino una idea a su cabeza. Volteo su cabeza en un ángulo imposible para cualquiera, pero no para él. Con su mano derecha hizo un movimiento y las cabezas del ejército comenzaron a flotar por arte de magia, su sonrisa hizo presencia y con otro movimiento las cabezas emprendieron vuelo hacia Prounce, formarían una lluvia sangrienta. Llenarían de terror los corazones del pueblo y sería un claro aviso. Los siguientes serian ellos. Emprendió el camino en dirección al reino de Prounce. El futuro de Prounce era solo uno: muerte.

…

Natsu despertó, sin exaltación alguna, como si hubiese soñado con un maravilloso día. Ya no más pesadillas, solo simples sueños que había empezado a disfrutar. Su sonrisa lo demostraba. "Ufufufufufu" con una mano hizo ademan de tratar de detener la alegría que lo embriagaba. "Jajajajajajajaja" pero su alegría era grande, se puso de pie y dio unos pasos con dirección a la ventana. La luz del día le dio de lleno en la cara, cerró los ojos, para poder acostumbrarse. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le dio de repente, clara señal de resaca. _"Joder"_ Nunca antes había sufrido de resacas, pero ahora sin magia. Todo era diferente. "Mejor vuelvo a dormir"…

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En el despacho del maestro de Fairy Tail se encontraban Erza, Siegran, Laxus, las hermanas Strauss, Cana, Gray y Levy._

"Se puede saber para que me has convocado anciano"

"Un viejo amigo mío me ha pasado información que me preocupa"

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, varios pensamientos circulaban entre ellos, miradas acusativas, talvez en esta ocasión alguien destruyo más de lo que debería al cumplir una misión.

"Si es por la destrucción del puerto de Hargeon, eso fue culpa de Erza" señalo Mirajane.

"Q-q-qué, si solo es un puerto pequeño, algo sin importancia además ellos usaban el nombre del gremio para secuestrar mujeres… ahora que lo recuerdo, tu dañaste el tren de Crocus Mirajane" acuso la pelirroja.

Ambas mujeres se enfrentaron. A los demás les resbalo una gota por ver la escenita de las magas de clase S. Al maestro solo se le salto la vena en la sien derecha, realmente habían hecho eso.

"No es eso" dijo tranquilizando a ambas magas.

"Entonces si no es por ellas dos, de seguro es por el exhibicionismo de ese pervertido" dijo Cana mientras señalaba a Gray.

"Oye, me prometiste que no dirías nada sobre que me fuiste a sacar de la cárcel" trato de defenderse el acusado, pero más se echó tierra encima.

Bueno para los demás eso no era algo que los sorprendiera, sabían que tarde o temprano sucedería.

"¡Joder mocosos! ¡Guarden silencio!"

Ellos de inmediato se callaron.

"Mi preocupación es acerca del rumor que recorre los bajos mundos, es sobre Natsu y su reciente pérdida de magia… Que se encuentra indefenso y débil…" Lissana iba a protestar, pero una mirada del anciano la hizo callar. "Como bien saben, Natsu es considerado como uno de los potenciales a convertirse en mago santo, debido al gran poder que maneja… manejaba" se corrigió "como DS de fuego y posible usuario de magia ancestral. Por eso en el consejo, lo habían calificado como potencial para mago santo".

"¿A qué quieres llegar anciano?" preguntó Laxus, después de todo, eso ya casi todo el gremio lo sabía.

"Por lo mismo Natsu se hizo de un sinfín de enemigos, sumando a eso, que por su personalidad siempre busco destruir gremios oscuros, llevando a cabo la aniquilación de varios de ellos… Ahora existe el peligro de que esos mismos enemigos de Natsu busquen la oportunidad perfecta para matarlo o algo peor".

"¿Qué puede ser peor que la muerte maestro?" Intervino Siegran, quien había permanecido en silencio durante toda la tonta discusión.

"Que algún gremio oscuro le ofrezca poder-"

"¡Imposible! ¡Natsu no es así!" Intervino Lissana, eran conocidos desde infantes, y él nunca se dejaría influenciar de esa manera.

"Todo puede suceder, Lissana… más cuando alguien pierde el poder que siempre ha tenido, la ansia de recuperarlo lo lleva a intentar cualquier método…y más preocupante es esa oscuridad que sentimos cuando él estaba inconsciente… pedí a Polyushka que investigara, pero-"

"Claro que no es normal Jii-san, la sensación era abrumadora, nunca antes había sentido algo así" interrumpió Erza.

"Lo mismo digo, a pesar de mis 80 años nunca había presenciado algo tan oscuro y macabro como lo de hace unos días, Polyushka me informo que algo en el interior de Natsu había luchado por salir, pero la magia que lo aprisiona es igual de poderosa y gracias a la intervención de ustedes, la cosa no paso a peor" dijo observando a las cinco mujeres presentes -Cana, Lissana, Mirajane, Levy y Erza-. "No quiero ni imaginar tener que enfrentarme algo así, Natsu es un chico lleno de misterios" añadió.

"Criado por un dragón, sin recuerdos de su infancia antes de que conociera a Igneel-san, y la habilidad de hacerse más fuerte en combate" enumero Laxus.

"Por eso mismo, para protegerlo de cualquier cosa, y para que tengamos tiempo buscando una solución a su pérdida de magia-" fue interrumpido una vez más. _"Estos mocosos ya no respetan"_

"Propongo algo" soltó Cana. El resto de los presentes se le quedo viendo inquisitivamente.

"Habla por favor. Cana" solicitó el maestro.

"Bien… como has dicho, se necesita protegerlo y vigilarlo las 24 horas… así que creo que lo mejor será que Natsu cambie de casa… la casa del bosque es un lugar perfecto para una emboscada… por lo que hoy me encuentro muy caritativa, propongo que-"

"Que Natsu se quede en mi casa" interrumpió Mirajane, se dio cuenta a donde quería llegar Cana, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados. Cana y Mira chocaron miradas.

"Esa es una buena idea, pero creo que lo mejor será que se quede en Fairy Hills, ahí vivimos varias magas, Erza, Bisca, Laki, Evergreen, y yo" pronunció tranquilamente Levy, mientras se acomodaba los lentes y cerraba su librito.

Habia puesto en jacke a Mira con ese argumento, pero no cedería, aún tenía algo en la manga, aunque tuviera que recurrir a algo bajo. "Tienes razón pequeña Levy, pero ahí también se encuentra Erza"

Un incómodo silencio llegó, ambas mujeres tenían la razón.

*Toc* *toc* *toc* Alguien llamo a la puerta, antes de que se batieran en duelo Erza -por la mera costumbre-, Mirajane, Levy y Cana.

"Pase" y el pelirrosa -manzana de la discordia- atravesó la puerta. _"Perfecto" _Gracia divina le fue concedida, porque si no hubiese aparecido Natsu, tendría que gastar bastante dinero en reparar su oficina. Natsu vestía una camiseta blanca con unos pantalones cortos negros y sus típicas sandalias.

"Hola anciano" saludo casualmente. "Hola" con una señal saludo a los demás presentes.

"Me alegro que hayas venido mocoso, precisamente discutíamos sobre algo importante"

"Emmm… si soy innecesario creo que mejor me retiro" Con educación hizo una reverencia y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta. "Te equivocas mocoso, es necesaria tu opinión en este asunto, después de todo se trata de tu seguridad, y de tu nuevo hogar" En unos cuantos minutos, le explico a detalle como estaban las cosas -viejos enemigos, y vigilancia las 24 horas-.

Suspiro, no había mucho que pensar. "Estoy de acuerdo en algunas cosas… no me interesa quien viene por mi vida, cualquiera que sea, lo aplastare sin piedad" sus palabras ponían helados a todos, nunca antes le habían escuchado hablar así. "Pero, no quiero poner en peligro a Happy, así que acepto quedarme en tu casa Liss-"

"No fui yo, la que propuso eso Tsu-kun, fue Mira-nee"

"Ahhhh… Gracias Mira-chan" la mencionada volteo el rostro, tratando de ocultar el suave sonrojo. Levy y Cana solo suspiraron como señal de derrota.

"Y al respecto, sobre la solución a mi perdida de magia… bueno ya lo he pensado, y he decidido entrenar para poder batallar sin necesidad de magia" El anciano no se sorprendió, después de todo se trataba de Natsu.

"Antes de que sigas, hay algo que quiero preguntarte, no lo hice antes ya que recién habías despertado, pero han pasado dos días, así que es necesario que respondas" era una orden del maestro.

"Ummmm… yo veré si respondo o no, pero igual pregunta" no le importo la orden del viejo, después de todo, estaba cambiando.

La actitud de Natsu los sorprendió, después de todo al único que escuchaba y obedecía sin rechistar era al tercero. El maestro lo vio fijamente y Natsu devolvió la mirada con igual intensidad. El ambiente era tenso, el anciano solo suspiro y hablo:

"¿Que sucedió en tu mente?" hizo la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

Respiro hondo, soltó el aire en sus pulmones y hablo. "En mi mente me encontré con Igneel… hablamos sobre varias cosas… y encontré el fin a mi tormento, eso es todo" mintió a medias.

"¿Qué hacia Igneel en tu mente?" pregunto Levy, ávida en busca de conocimiento.

"Eso no lo sé, solo discutimos, de cuan decepcionado estaba de mí, considerándome indigno y que la próxima vez que lo visitara le llevara un presente" una verdad a medias no hacía daño. Aunque Levy no quedo satisfecha, su mirada profunda buscaba indicios de un engaño.

"Esa respuesta no dice todo lo que necesito saber… hubo un momento, cuando permanecías durmiendo en que liberaste una energía maligna, digna de un rey demonio" pico el anciano.

Natsu se percató de a donde quería llegar Makarov, por lo que puso su mente a trabajar, hablar o callar. Si hablaba que decía, la verdad o una mentira blanca, también podía ser una verdad a medias. Pero llego a una respuesta apropiada. El silencio.

La oficina se mantuvo en silencio durante unos cinco minutos, por lo que Makarov comprendió cual era la respuesta, el chico se negaba a hablar. Algo que lo enfureció, su energía mágica hizo acto de presencia, haciendo que Natsu espabilara.

"Te respeto bastante Jii-san, pero aun así me niego a hablar sobre algo que ni yo mismo conozco…" volvió a mentir. El ambiente se puso tenso, la energía de Makarov no quería ceder, y Natsu tampoco estaba dispuesto a cambiar de parecer.

"Vamos Jiji déjalo en paz, es mejor darle su espacio" intervino Laxus calmando el ambiente.

"Entonces dinos qué clase de entrenamiento es el que harás" pregunto Laxus, después de todo en Fairy Tail todos son una familia, y él jugaba el papel del hermano mayor. "Hare lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte"

"He decidido que lo mejor será que aprenda a defenderme sin necesidad de depender de magia, o un objeto mágico, por lo que pensé que lo mejor era usar armas comunes-"

"Yo te entrenare" lo interrumpió Erza.

Los presentes se sorprendieron, inclusive Natsu _"pensé que seguirías evitándome", _pensó pero hizo a un lado sus pensamientos y no lo dudo "Claro que sí Erza" Se puso de pie y ella con su magia convoco dos espadas entregándoselas a Natsu, tomo al mencionado y estaba a punto de salir "Alto ahí Erza, yo también entrenare a Natsu" se adelantó Mirajane, y le tomo del otro brazo.

"Yo también quiero ser de ayuda" hablo Siegran, parando la disputa de ambas féminas.

Natsu tenía la respuesta de antemano, así que no lo pensó "No gracias Siegran, no necesito de tu ayuda", Siegran desvió la mirada, comprendiendo que lo mejor sería no insistir. No espero otra propuesta, así que arrastro a ambas mujeres fuera del gremio. Sin importarle la opinión de los demás.

"Vaya, hoy en día con estos jóvenes" Con esas palabras dio por terminada la reunión.

…

El tiempo transcurrió entreno cada día con Erza el uso de la espada, y con Mirajane sus habilidades físicas en combate. Laxus se presentó en algunas ocasiones para ayudarlo con el entrenamiento. Gray siempre llegaba a molestarlo como era costumbre.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En la casa de la familia Strauss más Natsu. Por la noche. Quince días después de que empezara el entrenamiento… _

"Tsu-kun, tú comida está deliciosa" le felicito la albina menor -Natsu después de todo tenía que pagar la hospitalidad-.

"¡Hombre! Es cierto, serias un buen esposo para mi hermana" Con esa frase se sonrojo Mirajane y Lissana, después de todo él no especifico de cuál de sus hermanas hablaba.

"Estoy seguro que cualquier hombre sería feliz al lado de ellas" Las mujeres se sonrojaron más.

"Mooo. Tsu-kun, Elf-nii, sí serán" Lissana se encontraba haciendo un puchero, que la hacía lucir más linda.

"Elfman mañana te entrenare personalmente" Mirajane le prometía un día lleno de puro dolor. Algo que hizo a Elfman callar inmediatamente.

"Vamos, Mira-chan, no seas tan mala, solo es un juego" Natsu intervino, salvando a Elfman. Extrañamente Mirajane obedeció sin oponerse, con sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa.

…

Después de haber cenado amenamente, Natsu se fue a la habitación que le habían dado hace un tiempo.

"Natsu quiero hablar contigo" Mirajane permanecía de pie en la puerta de su habitación. Usando solamente un camisón celeste. "¿Que necesitas Mira-chan?" Natsu sonrió con arrogancia absoluta, poniéndose de pie, preparado para recibirla.

"No lo soporto más" dijo, y con rapidez se abalanzó sobre Natsu, aprisionando sus labios en un beso exigente. "Eres _*kiss*_ tan _*kiss*_ malo" se quejó ella entre besos. Le rasgo el camisón, dejando sus hermosos pechos al aire libre. "¿Porqué _*kiss*_ soy _*kiss* _malo?" Con anhelo tomo uno de los pechos de la albina y comenzó a masajearlo. "mm ahhhh" los gemidos de Mirajane no se hicieron esperar, pero Natsu no abandono la boca de la albina y continúo con el ataque a la dócil mujer. -Ella sentada sobre las caderas de Natsu, manteniendo solo sus bragas blancas-

"Coqueteassmmm con Lissanammm, frente a miiiii" Natsu se encontraba amamantándose del pecho derecho, mientras manoseaba y pellizcaba el pecho izquierdo. Ella lo apretaba fuertemente contra su seno, mientras movía sus caderas contra el bulto de Natsu_. "Justo ahí"_ gimió.

Natsu mordió el dulce botón rosa "¡AAAHHHH!" El dolor combinado con el placer le daba una sensación indescriptible agregando el roce constante de sus caderas, en busca de atención en esa zona. _"Tan bueno" _Natsu se puso de pie, levantándola junto a su cuerpo, beso el cuello de la albina, los gemidos de ella eran música para sus oídos.

La recostó sobre la cama y comenzó a formar un camino de besos desde su albino cuello, bajando poco a poco, tratando con pasión cada zona que besaba, dejando su marca por todo el cuerpo femenino.

"Te necesito" le imploro, con su mirada ligeramente nublada y su rostro de un carmín, con la respiración entrecortada. Su cabello se encontraba suelto, solo a él, le mostraba esa faceta, llena de lujuria y amor. _"Jodeme" _imploro mentalmente.

Su sonrisa se ensancho, llena de orgullo y soberbia, amaba ser el único que podía ver de esa manera a La Demonio, tan frágil y débil. Con la sensación de poder, decidió jugar con ella, quería obtener algo y no se detendría hasta lograrlo. Con una sonrisa malvada coloco su pene sobre la braguita húmeda de la albina, Mirajane sonrió esperando que él la penetrara, pero eso no sucedió. "Aaaahhh" gimió ella al sentir como Natsu rozaba su entrada, lo anhelaba, pero él no la penetraba simplemente se rozaba contra su humedad. Lo vio a la cara, y descubrió su malvada sonrisa.

"Dámelooo mmm" Rogo.

"¿Qué quieres que te dé?" le susurro con voz ronca, llena de deseo. Deseo por ella y solo ella, se acercó y mordió suavemente uno de los pezones, que ella le ofrecía. "Dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" le ordeno.

Como mujer tenía su orgullo, pero algo en su interior, le pedía someterse a él, y solo a él. "T-t-tu verga, métemela y jódeme bien duro hasta qu aahhhhhh" grito fuerte cuando él finalmente la poseyó. "Bien dicho, mi princesa demonio"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh" volvió a gritar. _"Llegas tan profundo"._

"Ssshhhh, Liss podría escucharte" le susurró al oído, pero no hacia el intento de hacer algo para que ella no siguiera gritando. Aumento sus embestidas, y de esa manera aumentaron también los gritos de Mirajane. "Másssss" imploro. Y Natsu no se hizo de rogar. Le dio la vuelta –dejándola a cuatro patas- y siguió embistiéndola sin piedad. Tomo uno de sus pechos y con los dedos índice y corazón, comenzó a estirar el rosado pezón. Ella fue atraída hacia él y comenzaron a besarse. "Ese _*kiss* _es el _*kiss* _puntoooo _*kiss*_ aca_*kiss*_ boooo" La sensación que la embriagaba, la estaba llevando al mundo de la inconsciencia. Pero Natsu, la jalo contra sí -aún más- y llego hasta su útero, _"Mi uterooooo"_ depositando su semilla en su interior. "…" Mirajane no pudo pronunciar nada, estaba disfrutando a plenitud, la sensación de tocar el cielo.

…

_Al mismo tiempo que el encuentro sexual entre Mirajane y Natsu ocurría…_

Ligeros gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación contigua. Su mano derecha, pellizcaba con pasión su seno izquierdo, mientras que con la otra jugaba con su intimidad. Un trapo funcionaba como mordaza, para así no soltar sus gemidos.

Primero un dedo, bombea con velocidad en su interior, luego dos no fueron suficientes, lo necesitaba de gran manera.

"Tsu-kunnnnn" se imaginaba que él era, quien con sus hábiles manos recorría su joven cuerpo. Haciéndola temblar con su simple toque, que con la dulzura que siempre lo caracterizo -solo hacia ella- la besaba por primera vez. Estaba ansiosa, lo anhelaba. Que Natsu la tomara por primera vez, entregarse solo a él y a nadie más. Que fuera ella, en vez de su hermana.

Sus dedos eran insuficientes para aliviar el picor que tenía por dentro. Bajo su otra mano y con cuidado, toco su floreciente botoncito rosa. Un choque eléctrico recorrió su cuerpo, mordió con fuerza el trapo en su boca, para acallar el grito. Se había corrido. Su cuerpo dio ligeros espasmos, hasta tranquilizarse. Suaves lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Le dolía, haber perdido a Natsu, pero más le dolía que la mujer que se lo arrebato fue su adorada hermana. Con tristeza se sumergió en el mundo de los sueños.

… … … …

_De vuelta con Natsu y Mirajane…_

La apoyo contra la pared, ella levanto la cola. Natsu beso su nuca, su espalda hasta que llego hasta su objetivo. Suspiro cuando sintió como Natsu comenzaba a comerle su conejito. _"Tan rico… más"_ Estuvieron unos minutos, haciéndolo, sumergidos en un mundo solo para los dos. De improvisto la embistió de manera fuerte, elevándola unos centímetros del suelo y dejándola de puntillas. _"OHHHHHHHH"_ El semen se desbordaba desde su interior. Cuanto tiempo llevaban fornicando, porque eso era lo que hacían, aunque lo amara. Lo sabía muy bien, él no la amaba. Solo tenía ojos para Erza. Una descarga eléctrica golpeo su cuerpo y mente, sumergiéndola en sus recuerdos.

… … … …

_Algunos días antes… _

Apenas habían terminado otro día de entrenamiento de Natsu, al lado de Erza y a su lado. Y lo pudo ver nuevamente, aunque él lo tratara de ocultar, aunque hubiese mentido frente a todos. Aun la seguía amando_. "Sí que es afortunada",_ con cautela se abalanzo sobre él. Cayeron ambos al pasto.

"¿Que pasa Mira?" pregunto Erza.

"No es algo que te interese, porque no vas con tu noviecito, después de todo no le pediste permiso para entrenar con Natsu" ataco mordazmente, La encaro, con los puños cerrados lista para pelear. Pero Erza simplemente se retiró cabizbaja, sin decir palabra alguna.

"No debiste hacer eso Mirajane" le recrimino Natsu. Pero ella le sonrió, tenía una estrategia que seguir. Y lo primero era confirmar los verdaderos sentimientos de Natsu. "Aun la amas" no fue una pregunta, solo una afirmación.

Suspiro con pesar, ella lo conocía bastante. "Pensé que era un buen mentiroso" Se puso de pie y avanzo hasta estar frente a frente. "Ya no duele como antes, con el tiempo ese amor morirá"

"Entonces te ayudare a acelerar el proceso" y lo beso. Natsu trato de apartarse pero ella le negó ese derecho. El beso duro unos minutos -Natsu no lo correspondió, solo se quedó de pie, estoico-.

"Has terminado ya, Mirajane" le dio la espalda, listo para irse. "Lo mejor será que busque otro lugar para mudarme" agrego.

"Espera" Le tomo fuertemente de la mano, negándose a soltarlo. "Te aprecio demasiado Mirajane, y por eso no quiero hacerte daño"

"Te amo tanto, que no me importan los riesgos que corra para estar contigo"

"Inclusive si debes pasar por sobre tu hermana…"

"¿Lo sabes?"

"No soy tan tonto, como para no darme cuenta" suspiro con pesar y la encaro. "Después de todo es mi culpa por no haber sido claro con ustedes desde un principio"

"Es lo mismo que te sucede, aunque nos hubieras pedido que no te amaramos, en el corazón no se puede mandar" Ella se encontraba llorando, lagrimas sinceras escurrían por su bello rostro. La abrazo.

"Me amas tanto, como para hacer lo que yo te diga, sin importar que tan malo sea" Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Pero su resolución era grande.

"Te amo tanto, como para detenerte cuando desvíes tu camino. Te amo, y porque lo hago te detendría inclusive si debo hacerte daño" Dijo con valor. Natsu le sonrió.

"Jajajajajajajaja… como era de esperarse de ti, Mira-chan… aunque no era lo que esperaba escuchar, pero si era lo que quería escuchar" le revolvió el cabello. Aunque su rostro estuviera empañado en lágrimas, aún era hermosa, con su cabello en una cola de cabello y su camisa negra con calcomanía de la banda 'GirlsDeMo'.

"¿Y Liss?" comento, aun podía hacer que ella cambiara de opinión.

"Esta es una batalla entre mujeres, y no aceptare perderte por segunda vez… aunque tenga que lastimar a mi hermana en el proceso" Su resolución no flaquearía.

"Soy demasiado afortunado por poder tenerte… pero, quiero mantener esto en secreto ¿Aceptas?"

"¿Es por ella?"

"No, es por ti… no quiero que piensen mal sobre ti, o que te estoy usando…ya tienes suficiente conmigo" Le dijo, pero haciendo referencia al daño que él podría causarle.

"Nunca me ha importado lo que los demás digan sobre mi… más bien seré la envidia de muchas mujeres" le menciono, mientras comenzaba a acariciar el fornido tórax del chico, y procedía a besarlo por segunda vez. Beso que el correspondió. "Te hare olvidarla, y grabare mi nombre en tu corazón" le prometió.

El beso concluyo y Natsu hizo una pequeña reverencia, como las que se hacen al invitar a una dama a bailar un vals. "Bienvenida a mi mundo" Mientras el permanecía con la mirada gacha, una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro. Mirajane fue ajena, a esa sonrisa y a los pensamientos del joven.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta, pero Erza observo desde lejos, incapaz de escuchar de lo que ellos hablaron, pero si capaz de ver como ella lo besaba. Besos que aumentaron de intensidad.

… … … …

Cuando despertó de sus memorias se encontraba frente a una Lissana durmiente. En su rostro de joven mujer se observaban algunas lágrimas rebeldes recorrer sus mejillas_. "Perdón Lissana"_ pensó. Antes de percatarse que se encontraba en cuatro patas y Natsu detrás de ella.

"Alto" trato de protestar, pero una fuerte nalgada la hizo gemir. Pero Lissana no reacciono. "Por favor" rogo, a lo que Natsu respondió dándole sus propias bragas. La orden era clara. De inmediato metió las bragas -empapadas con sus jugos y los de Natsu- y lo hizo a tiempo. Ya que otra nalgada más había sido proporcionada a su mejilla derecha -antes había sido la izquierda-. Sus jugos desbordaban en gran cantidad su pequeño tesoro, señal de que lo disfrutaba. _"No puedo evitarlo"_

Lissana se removió inquieta en su cama.

Natsu se acercó a Mirajane y susurro unas palabras "La próxima será tu hermana" Y sin darle tiempo a protestas la empalo de un solo golpe, llegando hasta su útero. _"Ohhh mi Dios"_ El clímax para la albina fue inminente, apretó fuertemente sus paredes alrededor del intruso. Como si quisiera exprimir el semen hasta la última gota. "Se ve que te gusta, Mira". Ella ya no soporto su propio peso, algo que Natsu noto. Y con gran maestría engancho sus dos brazos bajo las rodillas de la albina, elevándola. Quedando su conejito -siendo masacrado- justo enfrente del rostro de su hermanita, rociando algunas gotas sobre ella. El morbo de la situación tenía su mente dormida, tanto que no noto cuando Lissana había despertado.

Despertó, se tocó el rostro y sintió algo húmedo -que no eran sus lágrimas-, quiso gritar, pero al percatarse de la situación su rostro se sonrojo furiosamente. La curiosidad pudo más que su raciocinio y se quedó quieta observando como Natsu bajaba a su hermana una y otra vez. Su temperatura subió más y más. Sin darse cuenta su mano derecha viajo hasta su intimidad, y comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, subiendo rápidamente la velocidad. Acerco su rostro hasta la conexión entre su hermana y Natsu, olisqueo el aroma, con parsimonia acerco su otra mano. _"No puedo evitarlo" _

Mirajane abrió los ojos, al sentir como una mano llena de dudas, la empezaba a tocar. Bajo su mirada, solo para encontrar a su pequeña hermana frente a su intimidad. Quiso protestar, pero los labios de Natsu la acallaron. La electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, cuando un cálido aliento le pego de lleno en su zona intima. "AAAAAHHHHHH" grito cuando Lissana beso su clítoris y Natsu inundaba su intimidad una vez más.

El aroma que desprendía su hermana, era como un afrodisiaco para ella. Sin siquiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, acerco su boca hasta el floreciente botón. Paso su lengua y lo mordisqueo. Despertó del trance cuando su rostro fue bañado en gran cantidad, por un líquido tibio. Con un sonoro plop la masculinidad del chico salió -aun erecta- del interior de la albina mayor, regando una gran cantidad de semilla en su rostro. Con la boca abierta una cantidad llego hasta su lengua. Quiso escupirlo, pero prefirió pasearlo por su lengua. "mmmm" murmuro. El sabor no era nada parecido a lo que había probado antes, era indescriptible. En trance, acerco su boca hasta el glande, lo lamio lentamente. "mmmmm" degusto el sabor.

Mirajane se encontraba fuera de combate, con la cabeza descansando sobre su hombro derecho y con su pecho subiendo y bajando con parsimonia. Sintió como unos suaves labios se posaban en su anatomía y una lengua inexperta comenzaba a lamer el resto de semen que salía. "_Perfecto_". Sonrió, sonrisa digna de cualquier demonio que está a punto de devorar a un cordero.

Lissana paso su lengua lentamente, bajo por todo el falo. Con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas, se metió la cabeza del pene a la boca. Como si fuese un bon bon. Pero de repente fue privada de su dulce. _"Nooo"_ Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Vio como Mirajane era acomodada sobre su cama. Natsu la tapo cuidadosamente y sus miradas se encontraron, la suave sonrisa que Natsu mantenía se ensancho a más no poder. Y ella recupero la cordura, la vergüenza invadió su rostro manifestándose como un carmín brillante. Retrocedió hasta quedar al pie de la cama, estaba por caerse, pero Natsu la tomo de la mano.

"Lo disfrutaste Liss" le hablo con un tono ronco, que hizo temblar sus defensas.

"No es lo que crees" trato de contratacar, pero sus ojos se fijaron en la anatomía -de nuevo en pie- del chico.

Natsu descubrió el lugar que ella miraba tan intensamente y sin mediar palabra acerco su cadera hasta estar a la altura del rostro de la albina. "Hay más leche para ti, claro, solo si quieres. ¿Quieres más Lissana?" Quedo hipnotizada por las palabras y por segunda ocasión hizo a un lado su raciocinio. Abrió su boca y procedió a realizar su labor. "Ohhhh … Diosss… que buena eres Lissss" escuchar a Natsu gemir, y diciendo su nombre -y no el de su hermana- la excito más, con su mano prosiguió a jugar con su intimidad, mientras su boca se mantenía ocupada.

Suaves ronquidos inundaban la habitación, siendo acompañados por sonidos de succión. Con brusquedad tomo la cabeza de Lissana y comenzó a mover las caderas con fuerza. _"Tan deliciosoooo"_ Ella trato de resistirse pero no pudo competir con la fuerza del joven. "OHHHHHH" grito, inundando la garganta de la chica. Ella trago todo lo que pudo, para no ahogarse. Se limpió el resto de líquido lechoso que quedo en su rostro y lamio lo último que brotaba de Natsu. Lo jugo en su boca y finalmente lo trago. _"Que rico sabor" _

Sus ojos celestes, nublados de lujuria con el rostro carmín cubierto de su semen, solo provoco que su erección permaneciera imbatible. "Lisss" le susurró al oído. Extendió su mano y ella dócilmente se dejó guiar. Beso el cuello desprotegido de la joven, mientras ella con sus brazos rodeaba su cabeza rosa. Con un simple click el sostén fue retirado, dejando desprotegido el tesoro que resguardaba. Dio un par de chupetones marcándola como su mujer.

"Natsuuu" suspiro. Ya no le importaba las consecuencias de esto, ni siquiera tenía importancia si era la segunda o la última. Con premura, busco los tan ansiados labios del pelirrosa, lo beso, mezclo la esencia de el con su saliva, haciendo una mezcla rara, pero con un sabor singular.

Natsu coloco ambas manos en la cintura de la mujer, y con un movimiento la elevo, ella enrollo sus piernas alrededor de él, buscando como sostenerse. En esa posición la llevo contra la pared. El frio de la pared en su espalda y el calor que emanaba del muchacho, le brindaba una sensación inolvidable. _"Ohhh que bueno"_ Siguieron besándose durante unos minutos, besos húmedos, con lengua y todo lo que podían poner a la mezcla. Cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo presente se separaron, un hilo de saliva los conectaba. "Natsu" susurro embriagada de muchas sensaciones. "Lissanaaa" respondió, con voz ronca y cargada de deseo. Ella desenrollo sus piernas y el bajo lentamente, llenando de besos todo su cuerpo. Se mordió el dedo, para evitar gemir más de la cuenta. "Aahhhh" no lo pudo evitar, después de todo él había llegado a su divino tesoro, resguardado durante tanto tiempo, esperando por alguien especial. Trato de cubrirse con sus manos.

"Liss" pronuncio con un tono cargado de autoridad, y ella sin más remedio quito sus manos. "Se gentil" suplico, el sonido de una prenda siendo desgarrada le siguió. Su braguita de conejito cayó muerta. Señal de que dejaría de ser una niña para pasar a ser una mujer. _"Su mujer"_ pensó, y eso la llenaba de dicha.

La vista era agradable, el pequeño manjar goteando mieles solo para ser bebidos por tan ávida boca, coronado de unos vellos blancos como la nieve. _"Son iguales aquí abajo, hermanas tenían que ser"._ Con maestría comenzó a beber del néctar, ella apretó sus piernas, y con sus manos lo empujo más. Los dulces gemidos de Lissana no se hicieron esperar, y su primer orgasmo llego, _"después de todo es tu primera vez"_. Ella resbalo poco a poco por la pared, Natsu la sostuvo con su propio cuerpo, nuevamente la volvió a besar. "Se mía Lissana" le susurro. Y sin contemplaciones la empalo de un golpe. "Y solo tuya" le juro. Hicieron el amor -según Lissana- durante un buen tiempo. Hasta que ella no pudo más.

Lo primero que vio al despertar fue a su hermana contra la pared -siendo embestida- y segundos después Natsu retiraba su miembro de la intimidad de su hermanita, los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe y comprendió lo que había sucedido. Se puso de pie.

Cargo a Lissana hasta colocarla en la cama y encaro a la albina mayor. "Hola dormilona" saludo juguetonamente. Agarro la mano del muchacho y llevo dicha mano hasta su seno izquierdo, donde estaba su corazón. "Siente como late de alegría… gracias por querernos" le sonrió con dulzura, sonrisas que solo él había podido ver.

"Te equivocas Mira… no las quiero, las amo… y a ustedes dos, gracias por amarme" La beso con dulzura, sin la pasión que antes desbordaban, un beso dulce que demostraba el amor que se tenían.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Gritos era lo único que se escuchaba, gritos desgarradores y sollozos. El reino de Prounce se encontraba ardiendo, rodeado por llamas negras que no permitían escapar a nadie, hace dos horas que la masacre había empezado, al principio valientes hombres le hicieron frente. Pero en cuestión de segundos esos valientes se habían encontrado cara a cara con la muerte en forma de persona: El Rey de Espadas.

Paso a paso se hacía camino hasta el castillo real, en busca de aquel que había osado oponerse. Los soldados que aun custodiaban la ciudad, hacían lo posible para salvar a los ciudadanos -a los que se podía-. Refugiándolos en túneles subterráneos que abarcaban toda la ciudad. La familia real, posicionada en la entrada a las catacumbas daban órdenes con tal de resguardar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles. De 1 millón de habitantes que eran originalmente, ahora solo había un poco más de la mitad refugiados, mientras el resto hacía tiempo para que sus familias o seres amados lograran escapar. Niños llorando, voluntarios cargando moribundos en camillas improvisadas, los heridos entraban en filas continuas. Algunos -los que más suerte tenían- solo les hacía falta una extremidad y otros que llegaban casi, cuando sus vidas se extinguían.

"Vaya, escapan como cucarachas bajo las rocas" murmuro, a la vez que desenterraba su espada de un incauto. Debía admitirlo, los ciudadanos de Prounce eran valientes -algunos- a pesar de la masacre que llevaba causando desde hace dos horas, aún seguían llegando para pelear. Cuando mataba a uno, dos más lo reemplazaban. A unos pocos metros se encontraba la entrada principal a las catacumbas. Solo podía observar como ríos de personas fluían en el lugar. Sintió impotencia.

Dio un salto y se colocó sobre lo alto de un edificio, "tal parece que tendré que utilizarlo". Y emprendió la retirada.

El grito de alegría no se hizo esperar por parte de aquellos que habían sobrevivido, al observar que el despiadado enemigo se retiraba con el rabo entre las piernas. Ilusos.

Llego a lo alto de una montaña, podía observar a la perfección la destrucción que había causado en Prounce. "¡Youtou: Tenma Koufuku!" (Espada de la calamidad: Bendición de las tinieblas) En su mano derecha apareció la empuñadura de una espada, color violeta. Solo la empuñadura, ya que no tenía hoja. Con un movimiento de la empuñadura una niebla negra rodeo a la ciudad. No hubo gritos, ni uno solo. Como si solo fuera una simple neblina. Pasados los minutos, la niebla desapareció. Y en su lugar solo quedo un agujero negro, tan profundo que no se podía vislumbrar el fondo. Guardo silencio durante unos minutos, tratando de escuchar por si había quedado algún sobreviviente.

"Ufufufufufufufufufu" no podía contener su alegría y dicha por tan buen trabajo.

…

Un movimiento a su lado lo alertó y a la vez lo despertó de su propio mundo. A su lado derecho, Mirajane Strauss y al izquierdo Lissana Strauss. Ambas mujeres desnudas, cubiertas nada más por una manta. Se puso de pie, sin importarle si despertaba a las bellas mujeres y mucho menos le importó su propia desnudez. El sol ya se había erguido, fuerte y radiante. La luz le dio de lleno en la cara, cerró los ojos, esperando para que se acostumbraran a la luz solar.

"Buenos días Natsu" Sintió unos suaves pechos presionarse contra su espalda. "Wow, tan enérgico como siempre" dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba la erección del joven.

"Hola Mira-chan" Se dio la vuelta para encararla y comenzó con un beso apasionado. "Tan _*kiss*_ ansiosa _*kiss*_ estás" Con su mano derecha le apretó el pecho izquierdo, pellizco el botón que empezaba a florecer de excitación. _"Solo por ti" _pensó la mujer.

Un sonido de succión le molestaba el sueño, por lo que no tuvo más opción que despertar. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, paso sus manos sobando sus ojos, para que despertara completamente, lo primero que vio fue a Natsu -desnudo- sentado en la orilla de la cama con las manos apoyándose sobre el colchón. "Ohhh Miraaa" gimió él, y fue en ese momento en que observo una cabellera albina subir y bajar a una velocidad constante_. "mmmm delicioso" _la mente de la albina mayor estaba totalmente en disfrutar su labor.

"Ohhh un poco más Miraaaaa" rugió liberando su carga en la boca de la mencionada. Tomo de la mano a Lissana, guiándola hasta su miembro, y con la mano de Lissana comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, soltando los últimos restos de semen sobre el rostro de la mayor.

"Buenos días Tsu-kun" mordió el lóbulo derecho haciéndolo gemir. "Lissss buen día".

"Hola Mira-nee" saludo. Mirajane se comía los últimos restos, y se puso de pie. Mostrando su cuerpo casi por completo desarrollado. _"Hermosa"_ pensó la menor.

"Hola hermana" devolvió el saludo y procedió a besar a Natsu en la boca, haciéndolo degustar de su propia esencia. El beso concluyo, y la mirada de ambas hermanas se encontraron. Sostuvieron la mirada, como si discutieran solo con los ojos. Una batalla que duro un par de minutos y Mirajane suspiro resignada.

"Debo hacer el desayuno" menciono. Antes de que saliera de la habitación, tomo la sabana para cubrir su cuerpo. Y dejo a Lissana y Natsu a solas.

"Liss-" pronuncio.

Ella con su dedo índice sello sus labios "No digas más Tsu-kun, no me importa si soy la última en tu vida, solo quiero estar contigo" y le brindo una sonrisa radiante. Se bajó de la cama y se puso en cuclillas, lentamente pasa su lengua desde la base ascendiendo delicadamente hasta la punta. Con su lengua penetro la uretra del chico. Enviando nuevas sensaciones. Con cariño metió la punta del pene en su boca, rozando sus dientes la carne blanda, su lengua se enrollo alrededor, y procedió a meter toda la anatomía en su boca. Bajo poco a poco, con esfuerzo se tragó todo el falo, lo mantuvo en su garganta, vio a los ojos a Natsu y lo noto, sabía lo que se venía en camino. Respiro hondo y dejo que Natsu marcara el ritmo. Con su mano libre, se comenzó a dar placer a sí misma, mientras disfrutaba la sensación de ser violada por la boca. Ambos llegaron al clímax, y ella pudo degustar de la semilla una vez más.

"Mira se tardara en hacer el desayuno Lisss" le susurró al oído. Le ofreció su mano, algo que ella acepto gustosamente, la posiciono sobre su palo y la penetro con violencia. "AAHHHHHHH" se pudo oír por toda la habitación. Con movimientos rítmicos atacaba sin piedad el conejito de la albina menor. Estuvieron haciéndolo durante varios minutos, hasta que Mirajane llamo a todos a desayunar. "Solo un poco más Mira-nee" exclamo.

… … … … … …

"Es extraño que Elfman no haya despertado aun" dijo la mayor. Los tres se encontraban disfrutando de sus alimentos, preparados por Mirajane.

"Talvez quedo traumado con los gritos que pegaban anoche sus dos hermanas" menciono casualmente, algo que hizo que ambas mujeres se sonrojaran fuertemente. _"Aunque creo que el somnífero que le puse, fue demasiado fuerte"_. En la cena que él mismo había preparado la noche anterior, se había asegurado de darle algo a Elfman, para que así no interrumpiera la fiesta que tenía planeada.

"Buen día Mira-neechan, Lissana, Natsu" saludo aun bostezando.

Sus hermanas se sonrojaron en extremo, "¿Qué les suce-" fue callado cuando un tenedor se impactó en su frente. "Callate"

"Mira-nee" le recrimino Lissana.

Elfman se arrastró hasta la mesa, se sentó en silencio y se quitó el tenedor, dejando escapar un chorrito de sangre. "Ten Elfman" Natsu le sirvió un plato de comida. "Sera mejor que te pongas algo en la frente" añadió.

"Es de hombres sangrar y no morir" Y empezó a ingerir sus alimentos.

_Si, este sería un buen día._

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Vaya escribiré algunos detalles con respecto a las personalidades de algunos.

JAJAJAJAJA Elfman ni escucho ningún ruido…. Que planeado lo tenía Natsu. Macabramente dulce.

Levy McGarden: No pertenece a Shadow Gear, ella es la encargada de la biblioteca del gremio, además de que es una maga fuerte debido al extenso conocimiento que posee, es capaz de crear grandes magias, pero debido a su poca capacidad mágica el realizar grandes conjuros la fatiga de gran manera. Otra de sus habilidades, es que puede analizar la estructura mágica de los conjuros que ve a través de sus lentes, y por lo tanto es capaz de saber el daño que puede causar ciertos ataques, sumándole la habilidad de desarmar runas mágicas. Siempre con la mente fría y calmada, con un libro en su mano y sus fieles anteojos acompañándola. Solo ha llegado a demostrar cierta preocupación hacia Natsu. Y su magia preferida es Solid Script.

Laxus Dreyar: Lider de la tribu Raijinshu, realiza misiones de clase S. Se preocupa por los miembros del gremio, cuando escucho que Natsu había sido herido, dejo la misión que realizaba y regreso al gremio, previniendo de esa manera cualquier ataque a alguno de sus hermanos. Al ser uno de los mayores (20 años) ve a los demás magos como hermanos menores. Es el candidato ideal para convertirse en el sucesor de Makarov, al poner primero al gremio -como familia- antes que todo lo demás.

Elfman Strauss: En la misión cuando perdió el control de su magia y estuvo cerca de matar a Lissana, se prometió que se haría alguien fuerte. Haciendo a un lado su cobardía que lo había caracterizado, entrono su mente, alma y cuerpo. Adopto una personalidad digna de los hermanos Strauss, solo se comporta dócil cuando se trata de sus hermanas.

Mirajane Strauss: La hermana mayor de la familia Strauss, adopto una personalidad fuerte para poder proteger a sus hermanos. Solo con sus hermanos -ahora también Natsu- demuestra realmente quien es. Siempre usa ropas estilo gótica, porque simplemente le gusta. Se puede ver el ligero cambio -para los miembros del gremio- ya que ahora no es tan mal hablada.

Con referente a las Youtou, no son simples espadas, contienen un gran poder mágico y además de que poseen habilidades especiales, en sí, las Youtou nunca han aparecido en la historia, debido a que el Rey no deja a nadie con vida. Y la persona que les dio el título de youtou a las espadas fue él mismo, después de todo, cada espada que usa trae calamidad.

Contesto el review de **maria 26/12/2014:** Gracias por comentar, y me alegra que te parezca interesante.

Agradesco a los siguientes:

por review

**nico2883** por review

**lcsalamandra** por review

**Ririx221** por review

**eudog3** por review

**RAYHACHIBI** por review

**DarkShison** por review

**natsu dragneel354** por review

**joakiiin-14 **por review

**walkerxd** por review

**treeofsakuras** por review

**AlanEduardoRR** por review

**aprox** por review

**DjGuillox-018** por review

**colocolo4178** por review

Tambien agradesco a los 18 suscriptores y 18 seguidores, son demasiados para enlistarlos. Cualquier review los contesto por MP.

Saludos y un fuerte abrazo, feliz 2015


	4. El Rey: Memorias imborrables

Llegue al capítulo 4. Gracias a todos los que aún siguen esta historia. Es un capítulo de relleno, que sirve para atar ciertos cabos, además de consolidar la trama. Hiro Mashima es dueño de los personajes de FT, yo soy creador de la historia y del OC Rey de Espadas, que muchos quieren ver como fue el inicio y el fin de tan mítico personaje. Gracias por los reviews, los cuales contesto por MP. Este capítulo se divide en varias partes. Recibiendo cada una su título. La primera es narrada por Erza Scarlet. Las historias no siguen la línea del tiempo original. Suceden antes de que Natsu pierda su magia, durante e inclusive después de ese suceso. Y el putazo de Mashima se trono a Igneel... no mato a Jellal, pero si se mata a Igneel, que lata jajajaja Los review como siempre los contesto por MP.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY: Memorias imborrables.

(Retrospectiva de un final inminente)

Se removió inquieta en su cama, había dormido durante unos breves momentos. A su lado, yacía Siegran durmiendo apaciblemente, admiro la belleza de su novio, con suma ternura, acaricio su rostro. Decidió ponerse de pie, mostrando su desnudez a la luna. Tomo sus bragas y con lentitud se las acomodo. Su sostén fue el segundo. Y de esa manera avanzo con rumbo a la cocina, a prepararse un vaso de leche [No le vasto lo que Siegran ya le había dado antes, golosa!]

Desde la cocina tenía la posibilidad de ver la recamara entreabierta, el torso desnudo de Siegran siendo alumbrado por la luz lunar. Recordó cómo fue que se conocieron.

…,,,….,,,….,,,….

En cierta torre de esclavos… [En su mayoría narrado por Erza]

"Hola" le saludo un chico peliazul, con tatuaje en el rostro. "Mi nombre es Jellal"

Solo quería llorar, con lagrimillas en los bordes de los ojos, se presentó, después de todo su madre siempre le inculco buenos valores y modales "Erza" susurro.

"Oye Jellal-nii" Un chico exactamente igual al anterior apareció. "No la presiones" Y ahí estabas tú, tan parecidos entre los dos, pero diferentes. Con tu brazo rodeaste mi cabeza, y me reconfortaste "Llora" escuche, pero ya lo estaba haciendo mucho antes de que me lo pidieras. Ese fue mi primer encuentro con los gemelos Fernández. Dos hermanos tan unidos, que siempre hacían sonreír a los demás, aunque estuvieran peor_. "Si lo pienso bien, creo que son demasiados parecidos con el Natsu de antaño". _

"Eyyy Erza escapemos" propuso Jellal. "Ehh" me quede muda, la sola idea me hacía feliz, pero habían muchos riesgos de por medio. "Tú, Siegran y yo" agrego el mayor. Tal parece que había tomado la decisión de dejar a los demás, en ese tiempo yo hubiese pensado diferente, pero ahora creo que esa era la mejor manera.

"Me niego a dejar a los demás detrás" interviniste. "No podemos salvarlos a todos Sieg" Jellal tenía un punto. "Lo lograremos, si hacemos una revolución, lo lograremos" propusiste. Con pensamientos diferentes, lograste convencer a los demás. Pero no a Jellal.

Lo intentamos, pero fue un fracaso…

"Atrápenlo" dijeron los guardias, señalándote. Jellal embistió a uno y mordió al otro. "Estúpidos guardias, ni siquiera pueden diferenciar al culpable" él asumió la culpa. "Jellal-nii" tratamos de llegar hasta él. Pero con una patada, nos mandó a volar. Su mirada lo decía todo. Saldría de esta.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, cruelmente, los guardias hicieron pasar toda la tortura por los auto parlantes. Para que quedara como lección, pero fue todo lo contrario, avivo más la llama del deseo de libertad. Nosotros encerrados, sin darnos cuenta que la trifulca empezó en otros sectores. Gracias al mártir: Jellal. Nos dimos cuenta de todo, cuando llegaron a abrir la celda.

"Deprisa, tomen armas, y peleen" ordeno un hombre de mediana edad.

Pero teníamos un asunto más importante que ese, Jellal. Sin siquiera darme una señal, saliste corriendo en busca de tu hermano mayor. Llegue segundos después, y lo pude ver. Jellal amarrando contra un poste, brotando sangre desde varias heridas. "Jellal-nii por favor aun no" le suplicaste.

La alegría inundo mi corazón, cuando le vi mover la cabeza y sonrió. Con mucha facilidad, rompió sus ataduras y camino hacia mí. "Cuídalo" me susurro. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, vimos como decapitaba a dos guardias que habían llegado. "Erza, Sieg, adiós" y con magia nos mandó a volar lejos de la prisión. Fue entonces en que lo pude ver, una torre que se usaba como prisión. No recuerdo más…

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tan sumergida estaba en sus memorias que no se dio cuenta cuando Siegran había llegado cerca. Solo lo noto cuando él suavemente toco su hombro. "Hola dormilona" le sonrió. "No deberías pensar en ello" susurro. Después de todo se conocían tan bien, que sin necesidad de palabras se podían llegar a entender.

"Le hemos buscado durante años"

"Y ni una sola pista de la ubicación de la torre, ni siquiera con el poder que tengo en el consejo, he podido encontrarlo" Siegran suspiro con pesar, siempre se lamentó. "Realmente soy alguien malvado"

"No lo digas… no es así, Jellal nos salvó la vida, y prometimos vivir por él" recordó el pacto que habían hecho hace años, después de buscar a Jellal durante bastante tiempo. "Pero si yo, si solo yo hubiese aceptado lo que mi hermano dijo-"

"Dejarías de ser tú, después de todo fue esa bondad la que me cautivo" rodeo sus brazos alrededor del peliazul y lo beso suavemente. Se vieron a los ojos brevemente, "Sera mejor que regresemos a la cama"

"Estaré a tu lado cuando las pesadillas lleguen" le aseguro, después de todo ella no podía dormir mucho últimamente. "Gracias por todo Sieg"

Los dos juntos decidieron dormir, ella siendo abrigada por los brazos del peliazul. Y de esa manera se entregó a Morfeo…

…..,,,,….,,,,….,,,,

Algo extraño sucedía con ella, que estaba haciendo flotando sobre la gran sala del gremio. Fijo su vista, encontró a Natsu despertando gracias a Happy, a Lissana servirle una bebida. Vio como él tenía su vista fija en un punto, siguió su mirada, y fue cuando se encontró a sí misma, sentada junto a Siegran y Gray. Lo comprendió rápidamente, con velocidad se paró enfrente de Natsu, con la intención de detenerlo. Pero él la atravesó como si fuera un simple fantasma… Fue cuando se dio cuenta, solo era una espectadora, no podía hacer nada, simplemente observar como sucedía una trágica obra. Una tragedia escrita por un demonio sin corazón.

"Eres de rápida comprensión" una voz susurro a su espalda -igual a su propia voz-, se dio vuelta rápidamente pero su vista solo dio con la oscuridad. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Se tapó los oídos para evitar cualquier sonido, pero se dio cuenta que de nada servía… La pesadilla era la misma que había tenido desde hace dos noches, unas manos la obligarían a no apartar la mirada, mientras esa misma entidad desconocida relataba cada cosa que sucedería. [La siguiente obra es narrada por alguien desconocido, bien podría ser la consciencia de la pelirroja, (°.°)]

"Bien es hora de comenzar…",la entidad desconocida carraspeo un poco para aclarar su voz.

…

… "E-E-Erza po-podriamos hablar afuera" Escuche como Natsu tartamudeo, vi a Siegran, antes de que él me jalara de la mano sin mediar más palabra o esperar mi respuesta. Salimos del gremio, sin conocer siquiera a donde me llevaban, me deje llevar no me molestaba en absoluto. Llegamos al parque, realmente me sorprendí, después de todo él no me dijo nada durante el trayecto. "Natsu hacia dónde vamos" me detuve, causando que el hiciera lo mismo. Vi como empezaba a respirar de manera extraña, como si hubiese corrido durante una larga distancia. Y cuando quería preguntar si algo malo sucede… "Tengamos una cita" me dijo casualmente.

Erza se sorprendió, por un instante su rostro se ruborizo asemejándose a su cabello, sabía los sentimientos que se involucraban en una cita. Había tenido más de una cita -a escondidas- con Siegran. Se debatió mentalmente lo que debía hacer, la respuesta era clara: No. Pero conocía a Natsu, y sabía lo inocente que era para su edad, después de todo él solo parecía tener 15 años, y ella con sus 17 primaveras. Supuso que era pura curiosidad de su amigo así que decidió seguir, con el 'juego' de su compañero.

"De acuerdo, Natsu". Le dio una tierna sonrisa, después de todo debía seguir con el 'juego'.

Vi cómo se sonrojaba, igual como cuando Lissana lo molestaba con que se casaran. Sentí un malestar en el estómago, _"un mal presentimiento"_ pero preferí ignorarlo. "Yosh… me encuentro encendido" Con prisa me llevo al parque de diversiones, "pensé que temías a los transportes" le hable. "No te preocupes, estaré bien" me aseguro. El parque era lindo, estaba acostumbrada a venir seguido con Siegran. Casi me había subido a todas las atracciones, junto a él. El malestar en mi abdomen creció, pero nuevamente lo ignore. Grave error.

Gane los peluches con suma facilidad, pero él se veía algo desanimado. Fuimos a golpear la campana con un mazo, y sin querer lo termine averiando. Me llevo al túnel del amor, un lugar a oscuras para poder acariciar a tu pareja, quise negarme pero no pude hacerlo. Mi ego, me lo impidió. Pero solo para prevenir, cualquier cosa puse una de mis espadas. Lo mismo sucedió en la rueda de la fortuna, fue entonces en que me di cuenta de las verdaderas intenciones de Natsu, me sentí muy mal por él, así que decidí seguir con la cita, para no lastimarlo. Gravísimo error.

….

"_Quiero regresar en el tiempo" grito, con lágrimas de tristeza en sus ojos._

"_Eso no solucionara nada, Erza" respondió. _

…

El paseo en el bote fue de lo más lindo, con Sieg, nunca habíamos hecho uno. "_Tendremos que venir la próxima vez"_ pensé. Pero no duro mucho, Natsu mostro síntomas de mareo. Bajamos del bote en forma de cisne, lindo detalle de su parte.

…

"_Detenlo, no sigas más" se imploró a sí misma._

"_Es necesario que termines a verlo, después de todo, estas relacionada con el futuro…" _

…

"…vamos a comer, tengo hambre e hice reservaciones" menciono. Me tomo de la mano una vez más, y me deje guiar dócilmente. El restaurante era sumamente elegante, quise detenerlo, pero mi ego me lo impidió. Me deje cortejar. Me gustaba sentirme deseada por un hombre tan guapo, no tanto como Sieg. "Espérame unos minutos" le dije. Fui al tocador, para cambiar mi traje casual a uno de gala. Uno rojo, de una sola pieza. Me sorprendí demasiado, el vestía un traje elegante como cualquier buen caballero de la alta alcurnia. Comió elegantemente y casualmente me elogiaba. La cena termino. Hasta ese momento…

….

"_Cállalo Erza, que no lo diga" volvió a implorar a su yo pasado. _

"_Son resultado de tus decisiones, ya nada se puede cambiar"_

….

"¡Te amo, Erza!" Exclamo con mucho amor, con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas.

"También te quiero" le respondí, haciéndolo sonreír. "Como mi hermanito" agregue,

….

"_Por favor para" grito con el corazón en la garganta, "lo mataras si sigues" trato nuevamente de intervenir -aunque no pudiera hacer nada- _

…

"No es esa clase de amor… te amo como un hombre ama a una mujer"

….

"_No lo digaaaaaass" _

" _Uyy demasiado tarde" se burló._

…

"Yo no te amo" esas palabras hicieron que él cayera de rodillas. Deje las rosas sobre el suelo, no me sentía digna de llevarlas. "Nos vemos mañana" le dije.

….

"_Ya no más, por favor" rogo en llantos, a nadie en particular. _

…

Giro su cabeza, y se encontró con una desgarradora escena, él tomo el ramo de rosas, con lentitud se puso de pie y a paso tambaleante avanzo hacia el bosque. Quiso regresar a consolarlo, pero sabía que eso no era lo correcto. Comprendió la sensación que tuvo todo el tiempo, concederle una muerte lenta a su querido amigo…..

…..Al día siguiente él se presentó, pero su mirada no era la misma. Triste y apagada. Sin la llama que lo caracterizaba. Hable con Sieg, le conté todo lo sucedido. Optamos por no revelar la relación secreta que manteníamos, no quería hacerle más daño del que ya había hecho. Gray me reclamo con justa razón, no dije nada para defenderme. Y la amistad que manteníamos los cuatro se destruyó. Nos distanciamos, o yo puse distancia entre nosotros. Vi como poco a poco, Natsu lentamente se derrumbaba.

…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,

Erza despertó hecha trizas, llorando amargamente en los brazos de Siegran.

"Calma Erza, solo fue una pesadilla" trato de calmarla.

"Pero le hice tanto daño Sieg" se culpó.

"Shhhh tranquila Erza, duerme mi niña" la arrullo hasta hacerla dormir nuevamente.

[Sucede una noche antes de que Natsu pierda el control de su magia]

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE. SIGUE DESPUES DE LAS ACLARACIONES

Siegran Fernández: Actual miembro de los magos santos, se unió junto a Erza. Ambos fueron prisioneros en el sistema R. Amable y de buen corazón, se preocupa por los demás como lo haría cualquier familia. Él es el hermano gemelo de Jellal, para ser exactos, es el menor de los gemelos. Además pertenece al consejo mágico, solo acude al consejo cuando es convocado. Con una personalidad carismática, se hizo un espacio en el corazón de Fairy Tail. Con Natsu eran amigos desde pequeños, junto a Gray se metían en varios problemas cuando niños. Natsu dejo de confiar en él, sus razones aún se desconocen. Aunque algunos creen que solo son celos.

Gray Fullbuster: Llego al gremio mucho antes que los hermanos Strauss, Siegran, Erza o Natsu. Tiende a desvestirse en público. De buen corazón, pone a los amigos antes de todo lo demás. En su infancia congenio de gran manera con Erza, Siegran y Natsu. Metiéndose en líos y travesuras alocados con los dos últimos. Le gusto Erza cuando eran niños, pero se dio cuenta que sería un amor imposible y desistió de ese amor imposible. En la actualidad sale con una maga que solo Natsu conoce de un gremio fuera de la ciudad, aunque él le ha pedido que se una a Fairy Tail, ella se ha negado con la excusa de que necesita estar en ese gremio un poco más. Cuando se enteró de la relación secreta entre Siegran y Erza, además del daño provocado a Natsu, estallo en rabia y se lio a golpes con Siegran. Ese suceso hizo que se distanciaran enormemente.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY: Memorias imborrables 2.

(Un suceso que quiero olvidar)

Por la noche en una ciudad lejana, se podía ver a un hombre pelinegro caminar tranquilamente, pero lo extraño era que este sujeto poco a poco, se iba quedando sin prendas de vestir.

"KYAAAAAA" grito una señorita.

Se apresuró a socorrer a la jovencita "¿Qué sucede?"

"KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA" grito más fuerte que antes. Por casualidad algunos policías pasaban por esa zona. Desde lejos se podía vislumbrar con claridad la escena: Un hombre -quitándose los bóxer- y acosando a una señorita.

"No grites, dime qu-" no pudo concluir la frase. Ya que fue tacleado violentamente y quedo inconsciente.

"No se preocupe señorita" el oficial hizo un ademan con su sombrero.

"Gracias señor oficial"

"No es nada" dijo el otro oficial, mientras colocaba las esposas mágicas al mago inconsciente.

…..

Una sensación de incomodidad lo molestaba, como si estuviera durmiendo sobre una piedra. Quiso componer la almohada, pero se sorprendió cuando sus brazos no los podía mover libremente. Despertó asustado y gracias a ello, cayo de la segunda litera de la celda. "Mierdaaaaa" exclamo mientras caía y después impactaba en el suelo.

El ruido sordo alerto al oficial -quien dormitaba en una silla, segundos antes- pero cuando fue a ver al prisionero estallo en risas. "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA". El custodiado se encontraba en una posición muy comprometedora: Cayo de cabeza sobre el retrete de la pequeña celda, y el retrete no soporto el impacto, cediendo. Bañando con una sustancia no agradable al pobre mago, pero la tapa le quedo como collar.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" el oficial se agarró de donde pudo, ya que la risa era demasiado como para poder aguantar.

"Cállate y ayúdame"

"QUEEE… No pienso ayudar a un posible violador, y peor si este esta bañado en mierda"

Otro oficial vino a ver lo sucedido, y también estallo en risas "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Se retiro, regresando por donde había venido.

_En la entrada de la pequeña comisaria…_

Una hermosa señorita de cabello celeste, que caian como una cascada. Usando un abrigo de piel azul marino. Con un gorrito con forma de foca adornaba su cabeza. Esperaba pacientemente a que sacaran a su novio. Ni siquiera había visto al prisionero, pero los cargos lo describían perfectamente: "Exhibicionismo en vía publica y conducta no apropiada hacia el sexo opuesto". _"Gray-sama deberá explicarme este último cargo"_

Su espera no fue mucha, el jefe de policía salía carcajeándose sin siquiera hacer ademan de contenerse.

"Eyyy señorita, creo que no podremos sacarlo hoy… sufrió un pequeño incidente y necesitara un buen baño."

"Lléveme hacia él" exigió, su tono no dejaba espacio a negarse.

Cuando entro la escena no fue grata, ahí se encontraba un hombre cubierto de excremento, quiso creer que no era su Gray-sama, pero el singular collar -no la tapa del baño- en forma de cruz le dijo que era Gray. Con su magia de agua, lo estrello contra la pared. Fue limpiado rápidamente.

"Gracias Juvia"

"Ohhh Gray-sama quien lo golpeo" su vista se volvió diabólica y giro la cabeza en dirección de los policías. Temblaron, puro dolor les esperaba. "No fueron ellos Juvia" pero fueron salvados por el criminal.

Juvia pago las multas de Gray, además del destrozado retrete. Le entrego la ropa a su novio. Salieron de prisión con rumbo a la casa de la peliceleste. El incómodo silencio se hizo presente durante todo el trayecto.

"Recuérdame porque seguimos siendo novios, Gray-sama" le pregunto con impaciencia.

"Primero tomare un baño" se excusó y se refugió en el baño, no quería enfrentarla cuando ella estaba de mal humor, y peor cuando era responsable de eso.

Se tomó el tiempo necesario para limpiar cualquier inmundicia sobre su cuerpo, fue un baño largo, pensando en que debería decirle para bajar su ánimo. Y llego que lo mejor sería explicarles como estaban las cosas.

"J-Juvia" titubeo, no de miedo, es debido a que ella se encontraba en camisón, haciéndola tremendamente sexy. Trago seco y procedió a explicarles las cosas.

"Ya veo, no es de sorprenderse viniendo de ti, Gray" Eso dolió, de seguro ya tenía reputación de pervertido. Pero no se quejaría.

"¿Y bien…?" le pregunto haciendo clara referencia a las heridas que tenía en el rostro.

"Hubo algunos desacuerdos entre Siegran y yo" pronuncio, ella hizo un ademan en la mano, haciendo que continuara con el relato.

"Descubrí que Erza y Siegran llevaban un gran tiempo saliendo juntos en secreto-"

"¿Aun amas a Erza?" una punzada de celos llego a su corazón.

"Claro que no"

"Entonces ¿cuál es el problema que ellos salgan?" quería saber la verdad.

"Que ese secreto le hizo un gran daño a mi mejor amigo… él está enamorado de Erza, y-"

"Pobre Natsu-san… ha de tener el corazón roto" ella conocía a quien era la persona que Gray consideraba mejor amigo.

"Sin duda alguna, no es el mismo desde entonces… lo que me molesta es que Erza dejo que él se ilusionara… no lo soporte y se lo recrimine… también confronte a Siegran, después de todo Natsu le había dicho una vez que a él le gustaba Erza… inclusive le pregunto si también le gustaba Erza, y Siegran negó rotundamente eso… y ahora me entero que llevan un tiempo saliendo… solo le vieron la cara a mi amigo" ella con su magia de agua, comenzó a curar los moretones en el rostro del pelinegro.

"Gracias Juvia"

"Deberíamos hacer algo para alegrar a Natsu-san"

"Tienes un gran corazón Juvia" susurro y lentamente procedió a besarla.

"Usted también Gray-sama" le dijo comenzando otro beso… que duro un par de minutos…

"Y bien, dime cual es la razón por la que sigo siendo tu novia, Gray"

"Pensé que me habías perdonado" Ella le sonrió gatunamente. "Lo hice, pero quiero escuchar cómo me elogias"

Procedió a besar el níveo cuello de la peliazul, "Porque tu gran corazón, no se atrevería a hacerme daño permanente… lo sabes, sin ti mi vida acabaría" con maestría la despojo del sostén, dejando los bellos senos ser cubiertos solo por el camisón.

Dulces gemidos inundaron la noche, después de todo era el uno para el otro. Ella agua y el hielo, hielo que no podría existir sin el agua.

[Ocurre uno o dos meses antes de que Natsu pierda su magia]

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE, SIGUE DESPUES DE LAS ACLARACIONES

Bam otra sorpresa Gray y Juvia juntos… apuesto a que no lo esperaban.

Juvia Lockxar: Maga del gremio Phantom Lord, muy pocos conocen de su relación con un mago de Fairy Tail, a pesar de las constantes peticiones para que se una al gremio de hadas -por parte de Gray- ella se ha negado con el motivo de que el maestro José planea algo contra las hadas, y quiere proteger a Gray a toda costa. Maga elemental de agua, magia ancestral, fuerte candidata a convertirse en maga santa.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY: Memorias imborrables 3.

(Fin de un tormento)

[Sucesos que ocurren en la mente de Natsu, entre los diez días que esta inconsciente]

Despertó en un paisaje fuera de lo común, lleno de volcanes en plena erupción, el magma bajando por todo el lugar como si fuesen ríos.

"Juraría estar quemándome hace unos segundos" miro sus manos para constatar ese hecho, pero estaban intactas. Busco por todo su cuerpo, pero ni un solo daño. "Que hago aquí" se preguntó.

Un fuerte aire caliente le pego en la espalda y un escalofrío bajo por su espalda. "I-Imposible" con lentitud giro la cabeza, abrió los ojos sorprendido. "P-Padre" murmuro incrédulo. Frente a él, se encontraba Igneel, el emperador del fuego y su padre adoptivo.

"Yo te traje hasta este lugar, mocoso" mostro sus afilados dientes en un intento de sonrisa, sonrisa que hubiera hecho temblar a un ejército entero. Pero no a Natsu, "Padre" con alegría se lanzó a abrazar al dragón. Lloro como un niño pequeño, lloro de alegría sin sentir vergüenza de que alguien más lo viera. Igneel no opuso resistencia. "¿Por qué?" pregunto por fin, aunque eso no era lo que quería decirle, pero su corazón necesitaba una respuesta.

El dragón lo alejo un poco, sabia la respuesta que el niño necesitaba "Eso estuvo fuera de mi poder… se me dio una misión…" menciono, repentinamente el paisaje cambio. Ahora era una pradera nevada, pero no era nieve, se fijó bien y pudo ver que eran flores de distintos tipos pero con algo en común, todas eran blancas como la nieve.

"¿Que es este lugar?" Miro hacia el horizonte buscando el borde del hermoso lugar, pero tal paisaje parecía no tener fin.

"Estamos en tu mente" esas palabras lo dejaron atónito.

"Has dicho que todo este tiempo has estado dentro de mi" no era una pregunta solo confirmaba los hechos.

"Para explicar todo eso, es necesario que veas la verdadera esencia de este lugar" Lo tomo en una de sus patas y alzo el vuelo.

"Wow" exclamo, realmente el lugar parecía no tener fin, tomando en cuenta que ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados del suelo. "Este lugar se llama 'El Gran Cierre', funciona como una prisión" Cambio de dirección, y empezó a bajar.

"¿Prisión?" estaba realmente abrumado, después de todo, una prisión debería contener muros extremadamente fuertes. Muros coronados por alambre de púas, con una puerta gruesa como única salida. Gris, fría y tenebrosa. No un hermoso lugar, tan apacible y tranquilo. Y si era a una prisión, a quien contenía. "De seguro es algún…. Un momento… esta es mi mente… entonces". Se fijó en un punto rojo, rodeado de dos columnas.

"Llegamos" le informo Igneel. A Natsu lo invadió una sensación terrible, su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar de frio, sus piernas no querían obedecerlo, y la característica piel de gallina. Miedo. _"Imposible"_ se dijo. Algo en todo su ser le pedía a gritos que se diera la vuelta y echara a correr, huir lo más antes posible de ese lugar.

… …. …. ….

Mientras Natsu permanecía inconsciente, las hermanas Strauss se dedicaban a cambiar continuamente los vendajes sucios de Natsu, además de aplicarle medicamento para bajar la fiebre. Al pie de la puerta estaba Erza acompañada de Siegran.

"¡Detente! ¡No avances más!" gimió, preso de sus pesadillas.

"Hay que aplicarle acetaminofén para bajar la fiebre" ordeno Polyushka, mientras Mirajane se dedicaba a cumplir la orden.

… …. …. …. ….

No hizo caso a la advertencia de su cuerpo, y armándose de valor levanto la vista. Sus ojos se abrieron en estupor por la escena en frente suyo: Ahí había alguien de rodillas, con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza gacha. Pero eso no era lo sorprendente, lo asombroso era que el prisionero se encontraba empalado por varias espadas que ascendían del suelo y de esa manera lograban sostener el peso del criminal. Se acercó un paso más. El suelo de ese lugar era carmín, quedando un círculo rojo entre una infinita blancura. Noto el cabello rosa largo y maltrecho.

… …. ….

"¡ALTTTOOOOOOOO!" rugió.

"Lo voy a sedar" y la anciana del cabello rosa, procedió a sedarlo vía intravenosa.

…. … … …

Lo espeluznante eran las más de cien espadas enterradas por todo el cuerpo, desde los pies, subiendo por las piernas, llegando al abdomen y tórax, y finalizando en los brazos. No podía verle el rostro pero sabía con quien se encontraría. "Rey… de espadas" susurro estupefacto. Noto dos cadenas esposando los brazos del Rey. Se fijó bien, y siguió el camino de las cadenas. Dos columnas mantenían cierta tensión en las cadenas. Dio un paso y noto el suelo húmedo. La sangre del Rey brotaba constantemente de cada espada. Corriendo libremente por el suelo, la sangre fluía manchando el suelo y pintando de carmesí esa zona. Un círculo que servía como contención de la sangre estaba presente y de ese círculo salían miles de surcos que distribuían sangre al inmenso jardín. La sangre usada como agua para mantener vivas las miles de flores.

"No te acerques más" le ordeno Igneel.

La voz pareció hacerlo despertar, y levanto el rostro. Mostrando la sonrisa psicópata que mantenía. Con temor Natsu acerco su mano, no había más dudas, eran como dos gotas de agua. Solo que el Rey parecía ser unos años mayor. Sus yemas lograron hacer contacto con la frente del Rey.

… … … …

"Ya han pasado tres días, y no parece mejorar" Makarov estaba preocupado por uno de sus hijos.

"Tal parece que el problema es algo sobre su magia" informo Polyushka.

"¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarle?" pregunto preocupada Levy, desde una silla.

"Hago lo posible, he usado cada magia o pócima que conozco para curar las quemaduras, pero el cuerpo del joven se niega a responder, rechaza la magia por sí solo… puede ser por su condición de Dragón Slayer"

"¿Cómo puede ser eso un pro-" Mirajane no termino a pronunciar su duda.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" el grito fue desgarrador. Una energía maligna hizo presencia, llena de una sed de sangre indescriptible, abrumando a los presentes.

…. …. …. ….

Los recuerdos le golpearon de repente. Igneel quiso intervenir, pero fue alejado por una fuerza abrumadora. Miles de imágenes inundaban su mente, fluyendo como un rio sin control…

Un orfanato ardiendo en llamas.

Una aldea siendo devorada por bestias sin formas.

Un valle lleno de cadáveres.

Una ciudad siendo devorada por la oscuridad.

Un valiente niño, poniéndose al frente de su ataque solo para defender a sus hermanos.

Una aldea siendo masacrada rápidamente.

Una niña de dulce sonrisa siendo degollada de un tajo.

Miles de muertos, incontables vidas arrebatadas por un solo hombre.

Las imágenes fluyeron por unos segundos, mientras su rostro adoptaba una risa macabra. Pero esa sonrisa contradecía al rio de lágrimas que fluía en su rostro. Se agarró fuertemente la cabeza para no perderse en el tormento, pero los recuerdos eran demasiado abrumadores como para poder hacer algo. Con convicción golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del Rey -frente contra frente-.

Las espadas empaladas en el sujeto comenzaron a temblar, las grandes columnas se empezaron a rajar, mientras el suelo comenzaba a cuartearse. Las espadas en los pies comenzaron a desaparecer con una luz dorada. Los pies del Rey se comenzaban a despedazar en pequeñas bolas oscuras. Ingresando al cuerpo de Natsu.

En el cielo aparecieron 5 espadas gigantes -tres metros- de cristal, [Dos blancas, una escarlata, una celeste y la última café] cada una con diferente forma. Y a una velocidad inhumana se clavaron en el Rey, parando cualquier movimiento.

…

El cuerpo de Natsu convulsionaba sobre la pequeña camilla.

"Sosténganlo" ordeno.

Mirajane sostuvo la mano izquierda; Lissana la mano derecha; Cana la pierna derecha; Levy la pierna izquierda y Erza sostuvo la frente de Natsu cuando él intento levantarse. Sintieron como su magia fue drenada a una velocidad sobre humana. Las cinco mujeres cayeron inconscientes. Al mismo tiempo que Natsu dejaba de luchar.

….….….

Los temblores pararon de sopetón, Igneel a una velocidad digna de un rey dragón, tomo a Natsu y echo a volar_…. "Que diantres sucedió, pensé que ese era un muerto, pero se parecen demasiado"_

….….….

Abrió los ojos lentamente, su cabeza le dolía. "¿Que sucedió?" pregunto la morocha.

"Sus magias fueron drenadas de un golpe" le informo la doctora.

"¿Sus magias?" fue cuando recordó como fuertemente sostuvo a Natsu, pero cuando Erza lo toco algo sucedió. "¿Cómo están las demás?"

"Despertando al igual que tu" le indico Gray, mientras observaba como Erza, Lissana, Mirajane y Levy se apoyaban en las camillas.

"¿Cómo esta Tsu-kun?"

"Desde hace un día, se calmó enormemente, ahora solo esperamos a que despierte"

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes?"

"Algo de 30 horas"

..…

…. Abrió los ojos, se sostuvo fuertemente la cabeza, tratando de calmar el incesante dolor. Trato de ponerse de pie, pero fracaso, Igneel se le quedo viendo, en espera de respuestas.

"¿Qué me sucedió?" pregunto.

"Haz dormido por un tiempo, llorabas como una niñita humana" le comento sarcásticamente.

Las palabras del dragón, hicieron que recordara lo que había sucedido, las incontables muertes, las aldeas masacradas sin razón aparente "¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Natsu.

"Esperaba que tú me respondieras eso" clavo sus ojos amarillentos en el muchacho, buscando algún minúsculo cambio.

"No sé quién soy yo Igneel" se sostuvieron la mirada. Amarillo versus oxidiana. Ninguno retiro la mirada.

"Te diré lo que se sobre este lugar" hablo Igneel. Mientras Natsu se sentaba.

"El día que desaparecí, fue porque trate de salir del bosque, ya te había enseñado suficiente, solo era cuestión de esperar que progresaras por tu propia cuenta. Me acerque para dejarte la bufanda, pero en el momento en que te di la espalda, varias cadenas doradas me ataron y no supe más de mi… cuando desperté me encontraba en este valle" Hizo un leve movimiento con su cabeza señalando el valle de volcanes.

"¿Cómo fue que sucedió eso?, es algo que ni yo mismo lo sé con exactitud, pero tengo una teoría" hizo una pausa. "El día que llegue al bosque donde nos encontramos, sentí una magia demasiado fuerte… no temía a nada ni a nadie, por eso descendí sobre el lugar y lance un rugido sobre el centro del bosque." Con su garra señalo la herida en el cuello. "Esto obtuve como respuesta, aunque logre destruir lo que quería" Hizo una ligera pausa para acomodarse mejor.

"Supongo que destruí un antiguo hechizo, ya que vi como un extraño resplandor desaparecía…. Unos minutos después apareció un chico sin recuerdos, completamente desnudo… si te preguntas, no, no había ninguna ciudad de humanos cerca, la más cercano era una a un mes de camino humano." Natsu no respondió nada, solo se dedicó a escuchar. "Ese chico eras tú, Natsu" le confirmo lo que él ya sabía. "Tiempo después de que llegue a este lugar decidí explorar, me encontré con ese sujeto encadenado"

"¿Cómo sabias el nombre de la prisión?"

"Lo invente" admitió, haciendo que Natsu se sorprendiera. "Me pareció un nombre que mola bastante" en ese momento Natsu cayo de cara. Pero eso fue una mentira, no quería preocupar más al muchacho.

"Ahora responde ¿Qué sucedió cuando lo tocaste?"

Natsu respiro hondo. "Un torrente de sucesos invadieron mi mente, muerte tras muerte, solo personas siendo masacradas… lo malo es que era yo quien los mataba… padre soy un asesino" admitió.

Igneel se sorprendió un poco. "Un vago recuerdo llego también… luchaba contra una mujer de cabello rubio, voluptuosa, y parece que perdí, ya que creo que ella fue la responsable de haber sellado al monstruo en el bosque donde nos encontramos"

"Bueno… dejando de lado, tus tendencias sádicas y tu gusto por las voluptuosas"

"Oye, no soy ningún pervertido" se defendió.

"No mencione que fueses pervertido" le sonrió.

"Joder" gruño entre dientes.

"Te diré algo, hay dos posibles opciones, la primera: Ustedes dos son una sola identidad, tus recuerdos fueron sellados y ahora eres un chico que sufre amnesia. La segunda: Son dos entidades distintas, tú fuiste creado el día que destruí el bosque y tu deber es ser el carcelero de ese monstruo. Claro todo depende de lo que tú decidas."

Esa información no lo sorprendió, suponía que algo así podía ser. Sopeso las opciones, uno dejarse consumir por su pasado y desaparecer en un remolino de oscuridad. Dos, asimilar sus memorias poco a poco y esperar a lo que suceda. Tres, porque siempre hay una tercera opción, simplemente no hacer nada y vivir con miedo por el resto de su vida. La respuesta era sencilla. "Si somos una sola entidad, prevaleceré sobre él. Si soy el recipiente de semejante asesino, prevalece sobre él y seré su eterno carcelero" respondió con resolución.

"Me parece bien, observare el camino que tomas"

El silencio se instaló entre los dos, Natsu se percató de algo muy peculiar, su pecho ya no le dolía.

"Supongo que quieres saber porque te afecta tanto el rechazo de esa pelirroja" Natsu le vio con incredulidad. "Puedo ver lo que te sucede desde esta lugar… No me digas que pensabas que tu amor era común, igual al de los demás humanos" a Igneel le resbalo una gota al ver que Natsu cabeceaba.

"Eres un Dragón Slayer… especial sobre cualquier humano… especial como los dragones… un DS aumenta su fuerza de distintas maneras, batallando y derramando sangre constantemente… protegiendo a sus seres amados… o a través del amor, si ese amor es correspondido, obtiene un poder más allá de la imaginación, pero si es rechazado… bueno, solo le queda dos opciones, morir lentamente o arrancarse el corazón para que la muerte sea rápida" con una de sus garras señalo la 'x' en su pecho.

"Entonces solo la muerte me espera…"

"jajajajaja antes si, pero decidí que no eres digno para ser el portador de la magia DS"

Esa frase lo impacto, su padre le había arrebatado su bendición, lo consideraba alguien indigno, un sentimiento negativo empezó a surgir en su rostro.

"Hay algo que me molesta"

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Natsu.

"Esa sonrisa que mantienes, es algo perturbadora para cualquiera que te viese" con duda se tocó el rostro, percatándose de que sonreía de felicidad absoluta.

"Jejejejeje eres alguien interesante mocoso, mi interés en ti ha vuelto… antes de que te vayas, hay algo que debo decirte…el tiempo en este mundo no es constante, usa la bufanda que te di para recuperarte de las heridas, di Ignis Factus". Pero Natsu no estaba poniendo atención, estaba llenándose de oscuridad.

La sonrisa de Natsu se ensancho más, como la de un depredador. "Me consideras indigno ¿eh?"

Se puso de pie tranquilamente, Igneel hizo lo mismo. "Te matare para que sea digno de ser un Dragón Slayer" se lanzó directo al cuello del gran dragón. "IGNEEEELLLLL" El dragón con un movimiento de la cola lo golpeó lanzándolo lejos…. "Te estaré esperando hijo" volvió a reposar bajo un volcán. "Veremos si eres digno de volver a ser un DS"

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Sintió que alguien se abalanzaba contra él, no lo dudo y ataco tenazmente, pensando que era Igneel, pero un fuerte golpe lo despertó por completo. De ahí la conversación con sus demás compañeros, estuvo llena de mentiras y verdades a medias. Halagar a Igneel por salvarlo. Feliz de que el dolor se fue. En fin, cosas que eran verdades a medias. Vagamente recordó aquello del tiempo discontinuo, comparando diez días en la vida y apenas si unos momentos en su mente. A su mente vino lo de la bufanda, y lo utilizo sin dudarlo. Sus sentimientos eran confusos, su mente era confusa. Sentía un sentimiento de felicidad por ser libre como si hubiese estado prisionero durante tanto tiempo. Necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas, para pensar, pero no lo dejaron. Lo dejo pasar, no quería levantar sospechas, sentía como poco a poco cambiaba su forma de pensar, en algo retorcido y lo comprendió: El Rey de Espadas y Natsu Dragneel eran uno solo, que poco a poco se unirían y formarían a un nuevo ente.

FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY: Memorias imborrables 4.

(Cobardía)

[Narrado por Siegran en su mayoría]

Sobre la orilla del rio que atraviesa la ciudad de Magnolia, en un bello atardecer, se encontraba sentado un peliazul, con cara seria, meditando…

_Mi cobardía siempre me trajo problemas, la primera vez:_

En la orilla del rio que atraviesa la ciudad de Magnolia se encontraban tres chiquillos de más o menos 12 años. Descansando acostados sobre el césped, se notaba el barro en sus ropas, probablemente eran consecuencias de una de tantas travesuras.

"Eyyyy Sieg" hablo un chico con una bufanda blanca en el cuello.

"¿Qué?" se limitó a responder el aludido.

"Me gusta Erza, gustar de gustar, no como amigos sino como algo más" hablo mientras se sentaba. Los dos chicos se sorprendieron porque el idiota de Natsu dijera algo así de embarazoso como si no le importara.

"¿Y?" recobro la compostura.

"¿A ti te gusta Erza, Siegran?" pregunto mientras observaba el cielo. No le importaba la respuesta, sus sentimientos no cambiarían, sin importar si debía enfrentarse a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Dudo que responder, lastimaría a Natsu la verdad. Conocía a Erza desde hace mucho tiempo, y ella había mostrado un comportamiento inusual hacia el pequeño dragón, muy diferente a como lo trataba. Y una idea equivocada cruzo por su mente, _"A Erza le gusta Natsu"_. Podría echarles una mano, aunque tuviera que sufrir por eso. "A mí no me gusta Erza, Natsu… creo que talvez le gustes" pronuncio.

"Ehhh ya veo…" pensó que sus palabras harían saltar de emoción al pequeño, pero no fue así. Guardo la compostura… "Quiero que ella sea feliz" pronuncio con una sonrisa marca dragón.

_Mi cobardía de no responder con sinceridad en esa ocasión, más tarde traería la ruptura de nuestra amistad. La segunda ocasión en que mi cobardía hizo presencia fue… su mente fue llevada hacia otro recuerdo._

En el puente de Magnolia, el agua tranquila reflejaba los rayos dorados del atardecer, había una pareja de jóvenes.

"Siegran me gustas mucho… por favor se mi novio" dijo una pelirroja sonrojada ligeramente, mientras le entregaba una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón.

Sabía sus propios sentimientos, no tenía duda de ellos, pero también sabía los sentimientos de uno de los dos de sus mejores amigos. "Está bien, Erza" acepto la caja de chocolates y probo uno "mmm delicioso, tal como me gustan" halago el obsequio. Ella sonrió complacida. "Me alegra Sieg".

Bajo el último rayo de luz, se besaron por primera vez. "Ya quiero decirles la buena nueva a Natsu y Gray, a todo Fairy Tail también, que compartan mi alegría" pronuncio enormemente feliz la pelirroja.

Esas palabras le causaron miedo, como reaccionaria Natsu, y Gray que diría. "Mejor mantengámoslo en secreto" pronuncio, confundiendo a la pelirroja. "Como nuestro dulce secreto, solo nuestro" esas palabras convencieron a Erza. "Me parece lindo" dijo ella con una sonrisa enorme, llena de felicidad…

_Mi cobardía a la reacción de Natsu me hizo guardar en secreto mi relación. Un mes paso y no tuve el valor para decirlo, y paso eso, gracias a mí, Erza sufre, Natsu sufre. Y yo no soy feliz… Erza tuvo el valor de decir la verdad de nuestra amistad… y mi cobardía funciono por tercera vez…_

En la sala del gremio, sobre el escenario se encontraba el peliazul con micrófono en mano, se le miraba nervioso, algo difícil de creer. Erza subió a su lado y tomo la mano del peliazul, pero eso no fue suficiente para darle el valor que necesitaba, probablemente sus palabras le darían el golpe final a su amigo. Aunque Erza no lo consideraba de esa manera, Natsu merecía respeto.

Las miradas expectantes llenas de ansiedad de los magos presentes, entre ellos Natsu le pedían una respuesta.

Erza tomo el micrófono y hablo claro.

"Siegran y yo somos novios desde hace dos meses" esas palabras fueron dichas con seriedad, acompañadas de un sonrojo por parte de la pareja. En el gremio nadie sabía qué hacer, aplaudir felicitándolos o mirar como Natsu se ponía de pie y se marchaba fuera del lugar. Hicieron las dos cosas, aplaudieron con tristeza, como si los aplausos fueran para el dragón, quien se retiraba abatido. Algunos magos negaron la relación entre ellos Gray, quien sin mediar palabra le propino un golpe a Siegran mandándolo a volar lejos del escenario. Gray siguió al caído, con la necesidad de darle hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

En un principio pensó no meter las manos, si era Natsu quien lo golpeaba, pero fue Gray quien lo hizo. Así que también se defendió. Makarov les detuvo y las palabras de Gray le dolieron: "Has sido un gran hipócrita Fernandez, no quiero volver a tratar contigo" y el pelinegro se marchó con rumbo desconocido.

_En ese momento no tuve el valor para seguir a Natsu, y aun hoy no he hablado con él. _

FIN DEL CUARTO CAPITULO.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Lo sé, lo se… muy corto, pero tenía que ser de esa manera. Aún no he puesto que es lo que le sucedió a Natsu para que empezara a tener pesadillas, fue un debilitamiento del sello que impuso la mujer voluptuosa quien permanecerá en misterio indefinidamente. ¿Quién causo la fisura en el sello de la mente del pelirrosa? Ella tuvo el poder para vencer al Rey de espadas, sellarlo en un bosque con ubicación desconocida hace mucho, mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás. (Fue mucho antes de que Zeref se volviera famoso). Inclusive se aseguró de que el Rey de Espadas no fuese libre, hasta el extremo de que si el bosque fuese destruido, el Rey no fuese libre. ¿Natsu un simple recipiente o alguien sin recuerdos? Igneel empezó una catástrofe, sin querer queriendo.

Como lo había dicho antes, había que ver la cita desde el punto de vista de Erza. Estoy seguro que no esperaban muchas cosas, algunos piensan que Erza terminara con Natsu o algo así. Pero sin importar que suceda, Natsu se asegurara de dejar una marca inolvidable e imborrable en la mente de la pelirroja. ¿Qué tendrá planeado? ¿Bueno o malo? ¿Realmente quiere matar a Igneel?. Igneel peleara por su vida o será como Vicelogia. Natsu no está siendo consumido por la oscuridad, simplemente se adapta a los sucesos que acontecen en su vida. Regresando a lo que fue en antaño. Aunque aún no tiene todos los recuerdos, solo son flashes, sin continuidad especifica. Algunos van antes otros después. El sello fue reforzado de manera automática, adivinen como será liberado. ¿Sangre? ¿Harem?

Hemos visto los recuerdos de varios personajes, estoy seguro que con eso quedaran muchas preguntas resueltas. Es para que se den cuenta que mi Fic tiene una historia bien fundamentada, y en ni un solo capitulo me he desviado del camino que trace. ¿Tragico? ¿Happy end?

Contesto Reviews

Al usuario del 30/12/2014 (Has una cuenta, no es tan difícil)

Es motivador saber que a los lectores les gusta mi historia. A mí me gusta más lo acido, lo que escribí fue solo una pequeña prueba. Algunos de los lectores, saben que me agrada más lo retorcido, así que lo que viene será una gran bomba. Saludos.

Al usuario del 31/12/2014 (J-san)

Gracias por el apoyo, y con respecto a tu duda, ¿Qué sucedió con las Youtou? Pero el Rey le dio el título a cada espada, por lo que la gente común, desconoce la verdad de cada espada mágica, dándole un nuevo nombre y por ende. Desapareciendo a las Youtou, a lo que me refiero, es que cualquier espada poderosa, podría ser una espada de la calamidad del Rey. ¿Podría ser que Natsu esté cerca de una de esas espadas, sin siquiera darse cuenta?

Las gracias a los que comentan, por falta de tiempo no los puedo mencionar, sera para el siguiente capitulo, como compensación, les pondré un pequeño fragmento.

La escena en el bosque era difícil de describir, lo que antes era un hermoso claro, ahora solo era un área devastada. Con varios árboles caídos, algunas partes congeladas, y otras totalmente arrasadas. Señal de una feroz lucha. Un campo invisible cubría el área. Evitando de esa manera que alguien interrumpiera... De pie estaban... mientras Natsu se encontraba -sentado y con la cabeza gacha- apoyado contra un árbol manchado de demasiada sangre, sangre de un hada. Heridas en partes vitales, detrás de él, se podía observar como las extremidades -rojo y negro- desaparecían con el viento. Varias partes de su cuerpo estaban hechas añicos, el traje azul marino, ahora solo eran harapos. Una pierna le hacía falta, los brazos apenas si se encontraban en su lugar, pendiendo a duras penas de un trozo de carne. La larga batalla había concluido y el resultado solo uno: Natsu Dragneel había caído.

Dejare una pregunta al aire, solo para entretenerme El siguiente capitulo contiene dos escenas sexuales, ¿De que personajes tratara cada lemon?


	5. El Rey: Reina

Bienvenidos al capítulo 5. Gracias por los reviews, los que no he contestado por MP lo hare al final del capítulo. He estado pensando en publicar la historia alterna del Rey de Espadas, como fue su inicio, su infancia, el bom que lo convirtió en un asesino, sus amores y desamores, su caída en el bosque de los 1000 años. Quien lo sello. Si realmente lo hiciera el fic se titularía: "Los dos reyes, la reina, las dos candidatas y White Rabbit". La pregunta es: ¿Contaría con el apoyo de ustedes?

Bien dejando mis reflexiones, es mejor iniciar con el capítulo. Fairy Tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima, Rey de Espadas y su jodida psicosis salió de mi retorcida imaginación. Una pequeña aclaración. En los foros DZ, subo esta historia el apartado de FT, bajo el título "El Rey". Solo aclaro esto para que sea de conocimiento que Killer_Wolf y Nestor In son el mismo usuario. Con eso dicho, _¡HAJIMERUSO!_

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY: Reina.

_Varios días después del inicio de la relación entre Natsu y las hermanas Strauss. Un día cualquiera, durante el entrenamiento de Natsu._

Natsu empuñaba dos sables, uno en cada mano. Vistiendo media armadura plateada, de la cintura para abajo, cubriendo sus pies, espinillas y muslos. De la cintura para arriba no llevaba protección alguna, deleitando a las féminas espectadoras.

El combate de práctica, que al principio había empezado tranquilo y con fuerza moderada, ahora era un férreo duelo entre una espadachín experimentada y un joven talentoso. Natsu ataca férreamente a Erza, con la derecha mando un corte directo al cuello de la pelirroja, ella se agacho a tiempo, con su pierna derecha lanzo una patada baja, patada que él esquivo dando un salto invertido. Algunos cabellos escarlatas fueron recortados.

"Vaya que se lo toman enserio" comento Lissana, mientras observa como Erza ágilmente lanzaba un espadazo en vertical justo cuando Natsu se ponía de pie e interponía su sable, deteniendo de esa manera el golpe. El chico fue impulsado hacia atrás, pero lanzo una potente patada a la mujer, quien no pudo hacer mucho para defenderse y recibió de lleno el impacto.

"Natsu es sorprendente, enfrentarse a Erza en las mismas condiciones con tan poco tiempo de entrenamiento" opino Levy, seleccionando cuidadosamente sus palabras.

Erza reequipo a su armadura de la velocidad. Con su forma gatuna se colocó detrás de Natsu y lanzo un golpe, Natsu movió su sable justo detrás de la espalda. Parando el golpe de la mujer en seco. Se giró y con ambas manos se comenzó a defender de los veloces ataques de la peli escarlata. Ella viendo que era en vano su feroz ataque, retrocedió unos pasos. Comenzó el proceso para cambiar a su armadura del cielo, pero Natsu ya se encontraba frente a ella. Y en ropa interior se defendió como pudo, Natsu atacaba buscando los puntos vitales. Utilizando el estilo de un asesino profesional. _"Has cambiado"_ pensó ella.

"Natsu es como una esponja que absorbe rápidamente todo lo que se le enseña, como si fuera un prodigio con la espada" comento Mirajane. "Un prodigio en la cama también" pronuncio con aire casual, Cana y Levy se sorprendieron. "E-e-eso significa" pregunto Levy atónita.

"¡Mira-neee!" reclamo la albina menor, completamente abochornada. "Y tu das fe de ello, después de todo puede con las dos" expuso Mirajane, y Lissana guardo silencio. Su sonrojo confirmaba lo dicho por la mayor. Cana escupió el contenido de su jarra y Levy rasgo a la mitad un libro, que no era menor a 500 páginas.

Sus espadas se rompieron debido a la fuerza que Natsu había puesto al ataque, él sonrió de una manera feroz. Haciéndola sonrojar un poco. Desliz que aprovecho el pelirrosa para asestar un golpe, no hubo sangre, solo sus ropas se desgarraron, dejándola desnuda por completo. Se sonrojo en extremo y se agacho cubriendo su desnudez. De inmediato uso su magia, quedando vestida con sus ropas japonesas. Estaba furiosa. Su mirada de demonio lo demostraba.

"Vaya… Erza se lo va a cargar" comento Cana con una jarra de cerveza en su mano, vacía ya que antes había derramado su valioso contenido. Sin siquiera preocuparse por su amigo.

El ataque fue demasiado rápido como para siquiera intentar defenderse. El resultado muy obvio, sus sables hechos trizas, y un mechón de cabello rosado pendía de la mano de la pelirroja. Ella se contuvo, para su alegría. Las espectadoras se acercaron para felicitarlo y Erza reequipo a ropas casuales. También se acercó a felicitarlo.

Tenía la intención de quitarse el polvo de su media armadura, que con solo tocarla se hizo pedazos. Dejándolo expuesto tal como vino al mundo. "Jajajajajajajaja" se rio de su propia desgracia. Las cinco mujeres quedaron atónitas.

"¡Grande!" fue la exclamación de Levy.

"¡Demasiado!" fue el susurro de Cana, que sintió un pequeño escozor en su intimidad.

"Más grande que el de Sieg" dijo Erza, que de inmediato se tapó la boca.

"A pesar de haberlo visto antes, aun no dejo de sorprenderme" dijo Mirajane, con una risilla pervertida.

"Y eso que aún está durmiendo" comento con aire casual el susodicho. Sus palabras hicieron mella en la mente de las tres mujeres sorprendidas "_Aun se puede hacer más grande"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Tsu-kun cúbrete!" le riñó la albina menor. "Pero de que hablas Liss, si ya lo has visto antes" le comento con una sonrisa zorruna, haciéndola sonrojar.

Erza por no querer seguir presenciando tan lascivo acto quiso salir de allí lo más antes posible, pero su pie resbalo en una pequeña roca, estaba por caer, trato de aferrarse a algo. Natsu se movió velozmente a tiempo de capturar a Erza en sus brazos, pero la mano de Erza apretó su hombría por casualidad. _"Wow"_ fue su único pensamiento antes de que la sangre subiera rápidamente a su cabeza y perdiera la consciencia. Erza estaba fuera de combate. _"Suertuda"_, pensaron dos mujeres.

"Vaya, a pesar de mostrarse dura, aún sigue siendo una inexperta", se mofo Mirajane.

"Es tu culpa Tsu-kun, ¿porque diablos no llevas ropa debajo de la armadura?" le regaño.

"Es molesto hacerlo" se defendió, ganándose una colleja por parte de Mirajane. "No lo vuelvas a hacer"

"Claro" dijo _"que no"_ pensó.

_Minutos antes…_

Sus ojos analizaron cada uno de los movimientos de las dos katanas largas de Erza, con maestría hizo que varios de esos ataques golpearan en su armadura inferior, dañándola severamente, sonrió. _"Perfecto"._

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En una residencia del centro de Magnolia…_

Una señorita de cabello escarlata, movía sus caderas al ritmo de _'Dare by Gorillaz'_, sumergida en su propio mundo. Ella estaba preparando una deliciosa cena, para ser precisos, preparaba estofado de cordero.

*ding* *dong*

Sonrió, lo estaba esperando desde hace un tiempo, hoy regresaba su amado de una misión de varios meses. Con prisa se dirigió a la puerta del hogar que compartían, con calma giro el pomo de la puerta, en su mano lucía un bonito anillo de casada.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ligeramente, de pie en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Natsu Dragneel.

"Na-Natsu ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto con un suave sonrojo. Él la ignoro y sin permiso entro.

"Vaya que huele delicioso" exclamo, "Si que eres una excelente esposa, Er-chan", tomo un plato de la alacena y se sirvió una porción de comida.

"¡Alto! Esa comida no es para ti" lo detuvo.

"Cierto, Er-chan. Prefiero comer otro platillo" dijo mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja y la tomaba de la cadera, pegándola a su cuerpo. La vio directo a los ojos y la beso.

El beso no era como los que le daba su esposo, tranquilos y sin pasión. Con un movimiento, quito el anillo de oro de su dedo anular y lo puso sobre la mesa. Con sus brazos rodeo el cuello del pelirrosa. Correspondiendo en intensidad tan voraz beso.

Con un movimiento la elevo a la altura de la mesa y la coloco sobre la misma. Se separaron en busca de aire, ella sudando ligeramente con su vestido de ama de casa y un delantal blanco. "Recuéstate", le ordeno y ella sin rechistar cumplió la orden.

Por voluntad propia abrió las piernas, mostrando cuan deseosa se encontraba. "Vaya, mira que tenemos aquí" con un dedo saco un poco de jugos de amor de la pelirroja. Ella levanto la cabeza, solo para ver como sus jugos eran degustados con fervor por el pelirrosa. Se sintió más caliente, Siegran nunca antes lo había hecho. "mmmm deliciosos", pronuncio. Se volvió a recostar, en espera de lo que se avecinaba. "ahhhhhhhhh" gimió profundamente, cuando la ávida lengua del muchacho se paseó libremente por sus muslos interiores, llegando poco a poco a donde ella lo necesitaba. "Oooooohhhhh" gimió cuando finalmente la hábil lengua se había encontrado con su sexo goteante, deseoso de atención. "Que ricooooo" grito cuando él mordisqueo su botón rosa. "Ohhhh mi Diosss" gimió cuando el chico metió un dedo y comenzó con un ligero bombeo. "Mass rapidooo" pidió, y él cumplió su deseo. Se agarró fuertemente del mantel y se dejó absorber por la sensación de un delicioso orgasmo. Ciertamente con Siegran llegaba al orgasmo, una o dos veces en la noche, pero eso palidecía con la cantidad de veces que Natsu la llevaba al cielo.

"Natsuuu" ronroneó de felicidad. "Apúrate que no tarda en venir" le imploro. "Hazme tuya" rogo.

"¿Qué pensaría Siegran si se enterara de que su esposa le es infiel, todo porque no la puede satisfacer sexualmente?", jugo con ella. "No lo menciones, ahora solo somos tú y yo" aclaro. Quería alejar a Siegran fuera de su mente y disfrutar del sexo sin sentirse culpable.

"Que mujer tan sucia eres" le dijo, mientras con una de sus manos le arrancaba el bello vestido celeste que se había puesto para esperar a Siegran, haciendo añicos el delantal en el proceso. Le dio un pequeño toque a su pezón erecto, enviando electricidad por todo su ser. "mmmm que afortunada es Mira por tenerte cada vez que quiere" pronuncio _"y yo una tonta por no aceptarte aquella vez"_, pensó, un brillo provino de la mano de Natsu, mostrando un anillo de oro con un rubí, anillo de casado. Con su boca tomo el pezón erecto y lo estiro tanto como pudo, "aaaahhhh".

Con su mano izquierda tomo el otro pezón, y lo llevo hasta la boca de Erza, ofreciéndoselo. El morbo de la situación le encantaba, así que no dudo en comer su propio pecho. Estaba cerca de otro orgasmo, lo sentía. Un calor invadió su intimidad y supo de esa manera que la magia de Natsu la estaba penetrando, no soporto más y con sus jugos apago la llama del pelirrosa. _"Tan bueno",_ pensó mientras sentía como su cuerpo daba vuelta en la mesa, ofreciendo su culito y conejo rojo al pelirrosa. Un sonido único que hace el cierre al abrirse, le dijo que iba a seguir viendo estrellas.

Hábilmente le dio la vuelta, dejando que sus grandes pechos quedaran contra el frio de la madera -el mantel había sido ya arruinado-. Saco su herramienta de trabajo y ella con sus dedos abrió su vagina para que se la pudiera meter fácilmente, sonrió. "Nee, Er-chan" pronuncio, mientras con la cabeza de su pene rosaba la húmeda entrada de Erza. "mmmm por favorrr" suplico. "¿Qué cosa?" susurro al oído de la pelirroja, mientras retrocedía las caderas. "Tu… vergaaaaaaaaa" gimió cuando la penetro de un solo golpe. _"Me vine solo porque me penetro"._ Su lengua, salió por si sola y sus ojos casi se pusieron en blanco.

Comenzó a mover las caderas con frenesí poniendo en blanco la mente de la pelirroja. _"Tan grandeee",_ pensó mientras se mordía el labio. "Dime Erza quien es mejor, yo o el tonto de tu esposo" le pregunto. Ella se negó a responder, dejándose solamente embriagar por la dulce sensación, pero el chico se detuvo de golpe. "Responde" le dijo al oído, haciendo que ella moviera sus caderas por voluntad propia, pero no conseguía la misma sensación. "Por favorrr" pidió como una pequeña niña. "No hasta que respondas" su tono no dejaba opción a otra oportunidad.

"Tú lo sabes… solo tú y tu enorme palo son mucho mejores que mi esposooooooo" grito otra vez cuando Natsu reanudo el vaivén de sus caderas. "Buena niña" le mordió el lóbulo. Con pasión empezó a bombear en ella, su mano derecha se hizo camino hasta llegar al lugar que los hacia uno. Pellizco el botoncito rosa, haciendo que ella estallara de felicidad. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" grito presa de otro potente orgasmo. "Para" suplico con la voz cargada de deseo. _"No pares por favor"_ pensó. Sus palabras contradecían lo que realmente deseaba.

Natsu procedió a levantar la pierna derecha de la pelirroja, y las estocadas fueron más profundas.

"mmmmmm" sus paredes apretaban en busca de aquello que la haría llegar más lejos que antes.

"Tanto lo deseas" le dijo antes de comerse uno de sus pezones, lo jalo, estiro y mastico tanto como le era posible. La mente de la pelirroja estaba ya hecha puré. Así que su verdadero ser se comenzó a mostrar. "Siiii… lo deseo, lo quiero en mi útero… embarazameeee" le pidió.

Natsu no se hizo de rogar, y la lleno por completo.

"_Me llena tanto"_ su mente nublada por la sensación de ser llenada. _"Me ha arruinado por dentro"_ sonreía de felicidad. El olor a sexo intenso llenaba la cocina. Despertó de su pequeño trance, y con las piernas temblorosas se dirigió al baño. "Limpia este desastre" le ordeno. Natsu no se negó y mientras ella desaparecía en el baño, él se tomó el tiempo para eliminar hasta el más mínimo rastro. Los minutos pasaron, y ella por fin salió lista. Usando una falda que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas color negro, un corsé café y su blusa blanca manga larga, un moño rosa adornando su cuello y zapatos de tacón alto. El mismo traje que uso el día en que se declaró a Siegran.

Lo tomo por la bufanda, admirando los rasgos físicos de su amante. Rostro maduro gracias al tiempo, con esos ojos que la volvían loca, lo beso tiernamente. Un beso que fue cortado por el sonido del timbre. Mantuvo la calma y tranquilamente se volvió a colocar el anillo de oro en su dedo anular. Le sonrió al pelirrosa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Saludo a Siegan como lo haría toda buena esposa.

Los tres comieron amenamente, una cena común y corriente, con los dos hombres que ama.

…,,,…,,,…,,,..,,..,,..,,..,,,…,,,…,,,…

Lentamente abrió los ojos, su vista se topó con un árbol. Había dormido tranquilamente bajo la sombra del árbol. Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar su candente sueño, se sonrojo de manera escandalosa. _"No puede ser… yo y Natsu"_, noto cierta humedad en su zona íntima y salió como alma que lleva el diablo en busca de un buen baño frio, sin siquiera darse cuenta de su alrededor.

Las tres mujeres -Cana, Levy y Lissana- se sorprendieron al ver como la pelirroja salía corriendo de la nada, pero le restaron importancia. Cana prefirió seguir el interrogatorio hacia Lissana, sobre cómo era Natsu en la cama, y Levy parecía no poner importancia, concentrándose en su libro, pero la verdad era que tenía un ligero sonrojo mientras fantaseaba con cierto joven de cabello rosa.

_En el centro del lugar, hecho escombros por ser víctima de tan brutal encuentro…_

Mirajane en su forma Satan Soul, atacaba despiadadamente a Natsu, quien se cubría como podía de los ataques. _"Ella sí que se lo toma enserio",_ pensó. Pero la verdad es que ella simplemente estaba celosa por el acercamiento entre la pelirroja y su novio.

"Me rindo" dijo. Aunque podía pelear con más poder, no quería hacerle daño a la albina, además de que prefería mantener oculto sus nuevos poderes.

Ella sonrió complacida. "Espero que te sirva de lección" le dijo con una sonrisa ladina. A lo que Natsu contrataco tomándola de la cadera y besándola salvajemente, trato de zafarse pero simplemente no quería hacerlo. Con una mano se abrió paso por su pantaloncillo corto, llegando hasta su intimidad _"OHHHHH que rico"_, sus gemidos eran acallados por la boca del pelirrosa. _"No puede ser… ¿me vendré solo por un beso?"_, comenzó a rozar sus caderas contra la hábil mano del chico. _"Ya casi… …¿eh?" _cuando estaba por llegar a su alivio, el beso paro al igual que la mano de Natsu. "Eres una niña mala Mirajane… por lo que necesitas un castigo" se llevó los dedos -que antes estaba en su intimidad- a la boca, degustándolos. "mmmm deliciosos... al igual que ti…" esa acción la sonrojo enormemente. "Lo quiero" ronroneo necesitada, haciendo que el chico sonriera de manera ladina. "No debes olvidar que no estamos solos Mira-chan", le susurro. Ella regreso a la realidad y de manera robótica giro su cabeza, observando como las espectadoras tenían sangre saliendo de su nariz. "Y… hablando sobre el castigo… no lo haremos en una semana" la encaro. "Debes saber… que no me debes celar… ya que tú y tu hermanita no serán las únicas" le dijo al oído, mordiendo de manera provocativa su oreja… Esa actitud la hacía desearlo más, pero era un juego de dos. "Ya veremos quien no soporta el castigo", le correspondió acariciando el miembro del chico, sobre la ropa. "Ufufufufufufu" se rio entre dientes, causando que ella se desconcertara y perdiera la confianza que tenía. "No olvides que aún tengo a tu hermana" dijo, mientras se posicionaba detrás de la mencionada.

La albina menor se había acercado a regañar a los calenturientos, por mostrar tal indecente escena, escenas que solo podían realizar en la intimidad de la recamara que compartían. Que empezaron a compartir unos días después de que empezaran a hacer el amor ellos tres. "Kyaaa" dio un gritito de sorpresa. Sintió como uno de sus pechos era tomado posesivamente y su boca reclamada. Reconoció al instante al dueño de esa mano y de los labios que reclamaban intensamente los suyos, no dudo en corresponder. El beso fue húmedo e intenso, duro unos minutos, se separaron en busca de aire. Ella mostrando un tenue carmín en sus mejillas, con los ojos ligeramente nublados, mostrando cuanto le había gustado.

"Ejem" menciono Cana. Regresando a la realidad a las albinas. Aunque quería parecer seria, la morocha tenía las mejillas con un suave rosa. "Ahora es mi turno" menciono con alegría. Lanzándose hacia Natsu, pero la albina mayor la detuvo. "Moooo que mala eres Mirajane, yo también quiero, es injusto que solo sean ustedes dos" hablo como una niña malcriada. Pero la mirada de La Demonio la hizo callar inmediatamente. "Está bien… pero no siempre estarás vigilándolo", advirtió.

"Sera mejor que regresemos al gremio" opino Levy. Ya tranquila después de ver muchas escenas tan picantes por un día -Natsu semidesnudo, después completamente desnudo. Como Mirajane y él casi hacían el amor en público. La puritana de Lissana cambiando fácilmente-. Lo decidió, lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de su amigo hasta que su corazón se calmara, y sus pensamientos también.

Los demás obedecieron sin pensarlo tanto después de todo ya se hacía de noche.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En el despacho de Makarov…_

"Me he hecho viejo… tal parece que lo mejor será nombrar a un sucesor…" meditaba consigo mismo. Mientras analizaba los expedientes de los magos clase S del gremio. Sopesando los pros y los contras de cada uno de ellos. [Gildarts Clive. Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Siegran Fernandez y Mystogan]

"El maestro debería ser el más fuerte" dijo, mientras apartaba el archivo de Gildarts. "Pero también debe estar presente siempre" se contraargumento él mismo. Así que tomo el archivo de Gildarts y el de Mystogan, los devolvió a su archivero. Se quedó viendo fijamente un folder en especial… dudo un poco pero lo saco del archivo. Natsu Dragneel lucía una pequeña etiqueta en la pestaña.

"Realmente tenías un futuro prometedor, posible mago santo, con tu carisma, habrías llevado al gremio a un nuevo nivel… solo si no hubieras perdido tu magia" sin una razón en especial dejo en una esquina el archivo del chico.

Volvió a pensar seriamente quien debería ser el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail. "¿Sera el momento de que una mujer asuma el cargo?" se dijo, mientras hacia un lado los fólderes de los demás. Dejando al centro el de Erza y el de Mirajane. "Ambas serán magas fuertes en el futuro… pero Mirajane es demasiado compulsiva y con su personalidad… no quiero imaginar a que futuro conducirá a Fairy Tail", resoplo y tomo el archivo de Mirajane devolviéndolo a su estante, observo el de Natsu por un momento:

Misiones de clase S: 1 a la edad de 10 años.

"Aunque fue de improviso y resulto herido… …esa energía oscura me da mucho en que pensar… …lo mejor será vigilarlo…y puede que un milagro le suceda..." y puso el archivo de Natsu junto al de Erza.

"Siegran es un mago santo, carismático y se ha criado desde niño en el gremio… pero las responsabilidades del consejo…no lo soportara" hizo lo mismo y devolvió a su lugar el archivo de Siegran.

Solo quedaban tres archivos en su escritorio -Laxus, Erza y Natsu-. "Mi nieto… un gran mago, con un talento único… seria el maestro perfecto… pero se ha negado desde el principio… respetare su decisión de no ser el cuarto" y con pesar archivo el folder de Laxus.

Ahora solo había dos archivos. Natsu Dragneel a la izquierda y Erza Scarlet a la derecha.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Sentada sobre el barandal del segundo piso se encontraba la figura de una hermosa niña que aparentaba tener entre diez u once años. Con su cabello rubio y largo, un mechón rebelde se erguía de pie en su frente, usando un vestido largo que caía como cascada lleno de colores pastel, mecía sus pies al compás de una melodía. Sus pies adornados por unas largas medias negras. Con unos extraños adornos sobre sus orejas tarareaba su canción.

_La tercera reina estaba en plena juventud _

_Como una princesa llego a un nuevo confín_

_Seduciendo, deslumbrando y causando inquietud_

_Consiguió crear un raro y perverso país_

_Ella era la reina del mal, la reina del lugar_

_Pero fue embrujada por un buen sueño al dormir_

_Mientras su cuerpo permanecía durmiendo ahí_

_Se creó un nuevo gremio sobre las ruinas de su país_

"Maldita conejo" murmuro con odio al recordar a cierta rubia voluptuosa.

Pero nadie parecía prestarle atención, era como si ni siquiera existiera. Su mirada verde esmeralda analizaba cada movimiento que se realizaba en el lugar, buscando expectante a aquel que había manifestado el poder, poder que saco su alma del letargo. Ahora que su espíritu había despertado, solo hacía falta liberar su cuerpo de esa prisión de cristal. Pero él no se había aparecido en lo que iba del día.

Estaba por perder sus esperanzas, cuando cierto pelirrosa llego acompañado de un par de albinas, una morocha y una peliceleste. "Extraño… hoy no se encuentra la pelirroja con ellos", dijo para sí misma. Sus esmeraldas lo vieron con intensidad, como si observaran lo que nadie más podía.

Recordó por un momento el día cuando despertó -ella-, el chico yacía sobre una cama sudando a mares y luchando en su interior. Lo observo por los siguientes días, esperando que despertara, a la espera de que volviera a usar el mismo poder. Pero él no lo hizo, decepcionándola por completo. Pero algo en su interior le decía que él era el indicado para despertarla de su sueño de 300 años. Aprovecho el tiempo, y averiguo todo sobre el gremio y sus miembros. Hasta el más ínfimo detalle.

"Natsu Dragneel" pronuncio. Sin dejar de ver como él era reprendido por la albina de cabello corto.

"Sin duda alguna, eres el indicado" una sonrisa de suficiencia se apareció en sus suaves facciones. "Ya va siendo hora de que esta inmunda ciudad recuerde quien es la Reina de Tréboles" y con un plan en mente desapareció.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Le llevaba observando desde hace unas horas, observando como él meditaba y repensaba cada pequeña cosa, en busca de la respuesta correcta…

"Se está haciendo tarde… pero ya he tomado mi decisión… con su excelente sentido de justicia… Erza Scarlet será la cuarta maestra de Fairy Tail" exclamo alegre. Sus instintos le advirtieron del peligro, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que su vista se nublaba.

Le había puesto el expediente del chico pelirrosa, inclusive cuando él estuvo a punto de desecharlo le susurro dulces palabras al oído. Pero al final el viejo tomo la decisión de elegir a la chica. Así que se colocó detrás de él, -el anciano reacciono muy tarde-. Coloco sus pequeñas manos a los lados de la calva del anciano y procedió a hablar suavemente.

"Natsu debe ser… es mejor darle algo que tenga que proteger… él resguarda un gran poder…" susurro la pequeña rubia.

"Natsu Dragneel" murmuró hipnotizado el anciano.

"Él será el mejor maestro del gremio… _después de todo traerá su destrucción"_ dijo con una dulce sonrisa. Aunque ella no sabía en realidad la verdadera forma del joven. Por lo que no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a un enemigo demasiado parecido a ella.

El anciano aguardo el expediente de la pelirroja, con una sonrisa en el rostro despertó -sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo sucedido-. Estaba tan ensimismado en su propio mundo que no se percató de la presencia enfrente suyo. Hasta que una risilla cantarina lo despertó.

"¡Usted!" exclamo sorprendido.

"¡Hola Ma-chan!" le saludo con una sonrisa. El anciano quedo impactado. "¿Cuándo fue que me morí?" dijo con temor.

"¿Eh?"

"Sera acaso cuando me quede dormido… y aún no había anunciado a mi sucesor…" el anciano corría de un lado a otro, desesperado por lo que le había hecho falta de hacer cuando aún vivía.

La pequeña rubia se quedó sin idea de que hacer. "Jajajajajajajajaja que divertido eres Ma-chan" el mencionado se quedó quieto, como si esperara una explicación. "Aun no has muerto" le explico.

"Entonces ¿Cómo?" pronuncio viéndola de arriba abajo.

"Deberías dejar de verme de esa manera Ma-chan… o serás tachado de pervertido" dijo mientras hacía como que se cubría sus pechos. Pero cuando se tocó su inexistente pecho se echó a llorar. Maldiciendo a conejas blancas con demasiado busto.

El viejo Makarov hizo lo posible para tranquilizarla. Con ella ya calmada -y él también-. Procedió a sentarse en su asiento, pero de inmediato se bajó del lugar quedando de pie al lado del mismo. Hizo un ademan de ofrecer la silla de maestro a la joven mujer. Cosa que ella negó amablemente.

"_Detesto ese lugar"_ pensó con odio la pequeña. Pero por el exterior negaba dulcemente. "No Ma-chan, ese es tu asiento… y respondiendo a tu pregunta… mi magia me lo ha permitido…".

"Ohhhh era de esperarse de la primera maestra de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion" hablo con alegría, aunque en su vida solo en cuadros la había visto.

Al escuchar que la llamaran maestra del gremio, hirvió en rabia, pero guardo la compostura, su plan debía seguir en marcha, aunque tuviera que soportar un gran insulto. "Dime… ¿qué hacías Ma-chan?" pregunto con curiosidad, viéndolo con sus ojitos llenos de estrellas. _"Aunque ya lo sé"_

"Eligiendo al cuarto maestro" pronuncio con respeto hacia la fundadora.

"Ohhhh… ¿Y quién es él?"

"¿Él?" se tocó la cabeza, con un poco de dolor. Pero una magia se activó en su cerebro. "Él cuarto será Natsu Dragneel" ella sonrió de manera radiante _"Y el ultimo"_, pensó feliz.

"Ohhhh ha de ser un buen chico"

"Claro que lo es… precisamente esta noche le diré la buena nueva" y con esas palabras salió del lugar.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

"Ves te dije que se nos haría tarde" le recrimino Lissana. Al entrar al gremio, fueron saludados por sus camaradas. -Laki, Bisca, Evergreen y algunos más que carecen de importancia-.

"Vaya" se sonrojaron las tres féminas al ver -aun- medio desnudo a Natsu. Después de todo era algo atractivo, algo que ellas no podían negar. Aunque era muy diferente el que sintieran algo por el ex-Dragón Slayer.

"Liss no te enfades" la abrazo posesivamente, sonrojando a la mujer.

"O-Ok" dijo algo cohibida. Demostrando que no le negaría nada al varón.

"Natsu" fue llamado por el maestro desde la segunda planta.

"Sube debemos hablar" le ordeno. El chico no quiso ser renuente ya tenía suficientes problemas con las mujeres a su alrededor así que decidió que lo mejor era ir a ver qué diablos quería el anciano. Se despidió de las chicas, prometiendo ir a casa no más terminara a realizar lo que fuese que le pediría el maestro.

_En el despacho de Makarov…_

"Jii-san, ¿A qué me has llamado?" pregunto antes de que Makarov le indicara que se sentara.

"Natsu, te tengo una misión sumamente importante" le dijo. Natsu se mostró sorprendido, acaso el abuelo sospechaba algo. "No sería mejor que le pidas a alguien que si sea mago. Y no a mi" respondió renuente. Vio la sonrisa del anciano y supo que había metido la pata.

"Así que el gran Natsu Dragneel se considera inferior a los demás" le pico. El tono empleado por Makarov le molesto en gran manera, pero sabía que lo mejor era controlarse. "No es eso, Jii-san… pero no considero que sean mejores que yo, aunque en mi condición varios serian mejores que yo" dijo de manera taimada.

"Pero esto te pondría fácilmente sobre los demás" anuncio sin abandonar su sonrisa.

"Tsk… ya dime que quieres que haga" se rindió.

La sonrisa del abuelo se amplió, "Bien dicho mocoso… serás el cuarto maestro del gremio" soltó la bomba sin ningún aviso.

Quedo en blanco, asimilando lo dicho por el abuelo. "¡ESTAS LOCO!" grito, su grito fue escuchado hasta la planta baja. "¡JAMAS ACEPTARE ESE TRABAJO!" volvió a gritar. Enojando al viejo, quien con uno de sus puños lo mando a volar, atravesando la pared. "¡SUFICIENTE MOCOSO HE DICHO QUE LO HARAS Y ASI SERA!", le grito. Con su mano -agigantada- lo trajo de vuelta a la oficina. Los que aún quedaban en el gremio, no quisieron intervenir, primero por respeto al maestro y segundo era el miedo hacia al viejo gigante.

"El maestro debería ser el más fuerte", dijo más calmado gracias al golpe.

"No es siempre el poder, mocoso… si así fuera, hubiese elegido a Gildarts… pero él casi nunca se aparece por el gremio" contrarresto.

"Bien… pero esta Laxus" volvió a responder.

"Él se negó desde un principio"

"Mirajane"

"Sabes cómo es ella, con su carácter, de seguro iríamos a la guerra contra el consejo de Era"

"Vale… pero queda Erza" inclusive él mismo sabia lo impetuosa que podía ser Mirajane.

El anciano solo se dedicó a negar con la cabeza. "¿Acaso no dijiste que te harías alguien fuerte? Y además te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que ya desde antes tenías una solución a tu falta de magia" afirmo.

Las palabras del tercero no dejaban espacio a una negación. Así que se dedicó a pensar en una excusa. _"Pero viéndolo bien… lo de ser maestro me daría poder para hacer lo que quiera… mmmm tendría que repartir misiones a Erza, Bisca, Evergreen, Levy, Laki, Cana, Lissana y Mirajane… ¿eh?... ahora que lo pienso en el gremio hay muchas mujeres bonitas y bien dotadas… ser maestro me dará tiempo para poder seducirlas…"_ siguió pensando perversamente.

El maestro al ver que el joven no respondía hablo. "Te enseñare cada cosa que debes saber… desde las misiones hasta como debes actuar en las reuniones del consejo" siguió hablando a oídos sordos.

"_Y puede que en el futuro se unan otras bellezas…"_ sonrió complacido. _"Aunque primero debo recuperar mi magia de DS para no ser subestimado por los demás gremios… parece que tendré que hacerlo antes de tiempo, aunque no necesito mi magia de dragón para pelear…_" levanto la vista, en su mirada se podía notar una pizca de maldad.

"De acuerdo, aceptó Jii-san" se puso de pie, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. "Hare mi mejor esfuerzo" pronuncio.

Detrás del asiento del maestro apareció una sonrisa perturbadora flotando en el aire. Pero oculta a la vista de ambos hombres.

"Eso me alegra…" se puso de pie, saliendo de la oficina, con Natsu detrás. "Como primera cosa…" tomo una pequeña maleta que tenía preparada. "Debes aprender a limpiar después de un día de trabajo…" salto del segundo piso. "Nos vemos en una semana…" ya estaba en la puerta del gremio.

Natsu no lo siguió ya que se sorprendió de la suciedad que había en el lugar. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde "ME VOY DE VACACIONESSS" escucho un grito a lo lejos. "Maldito viejo" gruño entre dientes.

"¡Joder… es que acaso esto es una pocilga!" la noche se le hizo demasiado larga, pero tendría tiempo para pensar en cada paso que haría de ahora en adelante. _"¿Levy o Cana?"… Erza será difícil, pero no imposible… emmm… creo que comeré una plana primero"_, pensó con picardía.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Al día siguiente…_

El gremio de Fairy Tail relucía nítido como todas las mañanas, nunca antes se había preguntado cómo diablos aparecía el gremio todo limpio después de una noche de juerga. Ahora sabía la respuesta. Alguien se tenía que matar como burro para limpiar el jodido lugar. [Obviamente se le olvido usar un artefacto mágico, para hacer más fácil la labor]

"Bien… ese jodido viejo se largó y no me dijo que diablos debo hacer" medito en voz alta. Había llegado una hora antes de lo habitual, para abrir el gremio a la hora correcta. "La sorpresa que se llevaran los demás cuando me vean como el nuevo barman" sonrió complacido. Usando unos pantalones azul marino, su camisa blanca manga larga y el chaleco a juego con los pantalones. Unos guantes blancos relucían en su bolsillo trasero.

"Bueno será mejor que prepare el desayuno" se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba por dar el primer paso, cuando giró repentinamente listo para pelear, en espera de que alguien lo atacara. Estuvo un par de minutos con la guardia arriba. "Sera mejor que salgas… no sé quién eres… pero te encontrare y lo lamentaras…" comenzó a desprender un aura sedienta de sangre. "Jejejejejeje… aun no es tiempo para que nos conozcamos cuarto" una voz cantarina le susurró al oído. Sintió como unos pequeños brazos le rodeaban el cuello. Todo fue muy rápido, en segundos la barra del gremio se encontraba hecha añicos gracias al ataque fallido del pelirrosa.

"_Ni siquiera sentí cuando llego a mi espalda… es alguien peligrosa…"_ pensó, mientras las extremidades que habían surgido de su espalda baja ondeaban en busca de la víctima. _"Parece que se ha largado…o fui demasiado lento para reaccionar, tendré que seguir con el entrenamiento para manejar estas cosas"_, las 'colas' se comenzaron a retraer.

"Mierda… ahora qué diablos le diré a los demás" exclamó observando la barra destruida. Para su sorpresa la barra se comenzó a regenerar como si regresara en el tiempo, de nuevo sus armas salieron a flote. Salió por la ventana y vio como una alfombra mágica se alejaba internándose en el bosque. "Tal parece que es una invitación… lo mejor será que les agradezca" sonrió. Tomo dos sables, los observo. "Ufffff recién los compre y ya serán usados…".

"Fufufufufu el lindo pelirrosa es alguien interesante, eso no era magia" afirmo para sí misma. Con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Sera como mis habilidades?", susurro al silencio.

_Unos minutos antes…_

"Neee Ul-neechan… alguien ha llegado…" dijo una pequeña pelirrosa, mientras observaba como Natsu ingresaba al gremio.

"Parece que nuestro objetivo ha llegado… observémosle un par de minutos" ordeno Ultear. Ambas féminas sentadas sobre una alfombra. Con hechizos que ocultaban su presencia. Ambas mujeres veían como el chico hablaba consigo mismo.

"Nee Ul realmente es ese chico… el que el Maestro Hades quiere como uno de los nuevos miembros… parece alguien tonto… pero algo lindo" admitió la pequeña con un pequeño rubor. "Sería perfecto para ti, Nee-chan", comento pícaramente. Pero la mencionada se mantuvo estoica. La pequeña soltó un bufido de decepción. "No me gustan los débiles" soltó indiferente. "Emmm tus estándares son muy altos… inclusive en Grimory Heart solo eres superada por el maestro y Blue Note… es una pena que el chico haya perdido su magia… quien sabe… puede que lo hayas tenido que enfrentar en el futuro… pero ahora no vale la pena…"

"Si ese es… el maestro nos ordenó llevarlo… al fin lo hemos podido encontrar sin la compañía de esas mujeres…es que se cree el rey de un harem" soltó molesta. Al parecer llevaban tiempo acosándolo.

"Te indicare el momento en que atacamos Meredy" ordeno. Iba a agregar algo, cuando vieron el extraño comportamiento del muchacho.

"¿Nos habrá detectado?" preguntó Meredy.

"Es imposible" menciono ella. "Aunque haya entrenado estos días, no lo he visto usar magia… pero el maestro lo quiere, así que puede ser alguien e-"

Se paralizaron sorprendidas al sentir una sed de sangre proveniente del chico, segundos después vieron como una pequeña figura fantasmal se aparecía detrás de él. Y quedaron boquiabiertas al ver como la barra era destruida por unas extrañas serpientes que surgían de su espalda.

Ultear sonrió de felicidad, al ser presa de esa sed de sangre, su corazón comenzó a latir de manera extraña. Un suave rubor apareció en su rostro. Lo observo un poco más, y no le gusto verlo preocupado por el desastre. Así que uso su magia para ayudarlo. "Meredy prepárate, lo capturaremos en el bosque", ordeno. Y Meredy sonreía de manera traviesa. "Sera divertido capturar a alguien tan extraño…" menciono la pelirrosa. "…dará una gran batalla antes de que lo venzamos" se relamió los labios.

La pelinegra hizo una señal hacia el chico, como si lo estuviera invitando.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Siguió la alfombra voladora. Ingreso al bosque, analizo el ambiente, en busca de cualquier mínimo detalle. Detecto un peculiar aroma a vainilla. Y siguió el camino.

Salió de entre los matorrales, su caminar era tranquilo, siguiendo el embriagante aroma, llego a un claro. Vio a dos preciosas damas, una pelinegra usando un jeans negros, blusa corinta con los primeros botones desabrochados debido a su gran escote. Y su cabello negro azabache suelto cayendo en cascada. Sus ojos se concentraron en la otra presencia, una niña con edad aparente de 14 años, vestido largo color pastel, y su cabello rosa hasta el cuello un tono más fuerte que el propio.

"Hola" saludo con voz segura. "Gracias" dijo, refiriéndose a lo de la barra. Con la guardia totalmente nula.

"Únete a mi gremio-" hablo la pelinegra.

"No gracias" negó sin siquiera escuchar la propuesta.

"Nuestro maestro puede concederte una magia perdida… seguramente algo superior a la magia DS que perdiste" agrego la pequeña.

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" hablo el pelirrosa, viendo fijamente a la pelirrosa.

"14 años… en dos meses cumplo 15" contesto, como si le hablara a un conocido de hace años.

"mmm me molesta no saber cómo se llaman, supongo que ustedes ya conocen mi nombre, pero aun desconozco sus nombres" pidió gentilmente.

"La pelinegra con tendencias sádicas se llama Ultear Engels y mi nombre es Meredy Ilianov" se presentó devolviendo la cortesía. "Ohhh", murmuro.

"Bien… será mejor que me retire… solo vine a darles las gracias…" con lentitud dio la vuelta. Momento que fue aprovechado por la pelinegra. _"Te tengo"_ pensó la mujer, al momento de lanzar un ataque al punto ciego del chico.

Movió la cabeza a un lado esquivando el ataque de hielo. Acorto la distancia con la pelinegra y dio un corte en diagonal. Pero se sorprendió al ver como su arma se hacía añicos.

"La orden que nos dieron es llevarte… aunque deba hacerse a la fuerza" dijo la pelirrosa ya enviando una patada lateral hacia el cráneo de su rival.

Con el reverso de su mano paro la patada, se volvió a sorprender cuando su mano se rompió debido a la fuerza. Retrocedió, haciendo distancia entre él mismo y ellas. Observo su mano severamente lastimada.

"Es una pena que deba matarlas… son realmente lindas" agrego. Su sed se hizo presente, sus armas listas para el combate. "Lamento que mi sed sea saciada con la sangre de dos hermosuras" añadió, antes de lanzar una de las colas hacia la pelirrosa, que con su puño lo detuvo. Iba a lanzar otro ataque, cuando se percató de que sus tres extremidades restantes estaban completamente congeladas.

"Sera mejor que desistas… lamentaría tener que llevarte sin uno de tus brazos" hablo la pelirrosa, sosteniendo una espada violeta sobre el brazo derecho del chico.

Solo sonrió. "Ustedes dos son sorprendentes" en un movimiento, con su cola aun libre ataco las tres congeladas, haciéndolas pedazos.

Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron, pero no tuvieron tiempo para pensarlo, Natsu se había lanzado sobre la pelinegra. La mujer sonrió, "Estúpido" susurro, al tiempo en que dos picos se impactaban en el hombre, parándolo en seco. Incrustándose en su cuerpo, derramando sangre en el proceso, dándole un increíble color al hielo formado por la maga.

"Eso fue muy rápido Ul-nee". Se acercó hacia el pelirrosa para poder completar la captura, pero dio un salto haciendo distancia. Al igual que su compañera.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" sus carcajadas eran acompañadas de un poder asombroso, algo que no era común en un _no-mago_, con parsimonia destruyo la base de los dos picos, quedando las dos puntas aun incrustadas en su cuerpo. Con una rapidez increíble, ataco por un costado a la pequeña. Tomando la pequeña cabeza con su mano derecha, la impacto contra el suelo, pero en su mejilla se encontraba incrustado el puño derecho de la menor. Ella había reaccionado lanzando un puñetazo, haciendo que el ataque recibido fuera débil.

Iba a asestarle otro ataque, pero un muro de hielo lo mando a volar unos diez metros.

"¿Cuánto daño has recibido Meredy?" pregunto sin mirarla, su vista se concentraba en otro punto.

"No mucho, si no lo hubiese golpeado, me hubiera hecho mucho daño" la muchacha de un brinco se puso de pie. "Ultear será complicado pelear contra él sino usamos todo nuestro poder" menciono la chica, sonriendo de manera divertida. Mientras el muchacho salía desde varios árboles destruidos.

Ambas mujeres se lanzaron contra Natsu.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

En el gremio de Fairy Tail ya había empezado otro día de labores, diversión y un sinfín de cosas por hacer. El maestro no se encontraba presente, pero como era la costumbre del maestro llegar cuando se le daba la gana no repararon en su ausencia, ni siquiera la razón del porque el gremio estaba abierto si no había llegado nadie antes.

Hace unos minutos que las hermanas Strauss habían llegado al lugar, tomaron una mesa en espera del chico que se hospeda en la casa, dicho joven había salido temprano del hogar. [Tomen en cuenta que Natsu paga el alquiler en especie 3.3]

Para variar la albina mayor se encontraba de mal humor, razón desconocida para los demás, pero preferirían no preguntar y así salvaguardar la salud física. [Natsu la castigo, le dio duro a Lissana y a Mirajane no 3,3]

"Nee Mira-chan" hablo Cana, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de la albina, haciendo que la misma se enfadara por la acción.

"Y el papacito peli-chicle" pregunto observando de un lado a otro en busca del mencionado. "Pensé que vivía con ustedes" afirmo.

"No lo sabemos… salió temprano para el gremio… dijo que tenía que hacer algo que el maestro le había encargado…" hablo Lissana comenzándose a preocupar por el paradero de su 'novio secreto'.

"Ese imbécil", mascullo la mayor.

Por la gran puerta del gremio entro cierta pareja, Cana los vio desde su ubicación e hizo señas para que se acercaran.

"Heey Erza, Siegran vengan", ambos se acercaron, pero Erza tuvo un mala sensación en la boca del estómago. "Así que más grande que Siegran ¿eh?", dijo con picardía la morocha. Causando que Erza se sonrojara y que Siegran no entendiera sobre lo que hablaban las mujeres.

Las hermanas Strauss dieron un respingo, los demás les observaron con preocupación. "Mira-nee… mejor busquemos a Tsu-kun, tengo una mala sensación, como si algo grave le sucediera" pidió la menor. La mayor negó, haciendo a un lado su preocupación. "Esta con el maestro, es imposible que algo malo le suceda", aseveró. Aunque la sensación de que algo malo estaba sucediendo no la abandono. "Aye", dijo cierto gato.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

La escena en el bosque era difícil de describir, lo que antes era un hermoso claro, ahora solo era un área devastada. Con varios árboles caídos, algunas partes congeladas, y otras totalmente arrasadas. Señal de una feroz lucha. Un campo invisible cubría el área. Evitando de esa manera que alguien interrumpiera.

De pie estaban las dos mujeres, mientras Natsu se encontraba -sentado y con la cabeza gacha- apoyado contra un árbol manchado de demasiada sangre, sangre de un hada. Heridas en partes vitales, detrás de él, se podía observar como las extremidades -rojo y negro- desaparecían con el viento.

Varias partes de su cuerpo estaban hechas añicos, el traje azul marino, ahora solo eran harapos. Una pierna le hacía falta, los brazos apenas si se encontraban en su lugar, pendiendo a duras penas de un trozo de carne.

La larga batalla había concluido y el resultado solo uno: Natsu Dragneell había caído.

"Nee Ul…" la pelirrosa se encontraba con barro en la cara, su lindo vestido con varios rasguños, mostrando su ropa interior. Heridas por casi todo el cuerpo, pero aun de pie.

"Lo se Meredy…" la pelinegra no se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Su cabello anteriormente largo, ahora era corto hasta el cuello. Un labio partido y sus jeans habían desaparecido, dejando su ropa íntima -negra de encaje- al descubierto. "… es una lástima que hayamos tenido que matarlo…". Con esas palabras ambas mujeres dieron la vuelta, casi por emprender el camino de regreso hacia Grimory Heart.

…

Abrió los ojos con pereza como si estuviese despertando de un largo sueño, movió la cabeza hacia un lado, observando el área a su alrededor, un blanco puro adornaba todo el lugar. "El Gran Cierre" murmuro. A paso lento llego frente a su residente, lo vio de rodillas, aun encadenado y con las 5 espadas gigantes en su cuerpo. Con lentitud, sin la sensación de hace un tiempo, removió la espada en forma de daga -en zigzag- y empuñadura albina. Sintió el poder correr por todo su cuerpo, al igual que varios recuerdos inundaban su mente. Estaba por perderse en ese torrente de odio, sangre y deseos de más sangre, recordó a sus dos mujeres, hermosas, sonriéndole con amor. No se dejó ahogar por el pasado, no podía perder su 'yo' del presente. Después de todo quería estar con ellas un poco más.

…..

Un frio recorrió sus cuerpos, no podían describir la sensación, no era miedo. Terror, tampoco era. Excitación más bien, con maestría esquivaron el feroz ataque proveniente del -antes- muerto. Sonrieron, no se dejaron intimidar por la sensación, elevaron su poder mágico al máximo, contrarrestando -a duras penas- el aura del pelirrosa.

Meredy fue la primera en atacar, pero antes de llegar a su objetivo, yacía en un charco de su propia sangre. Ni siquiera fue capaz de ver el momento en que el chico movió una -ya regenerada- mano y con un corte en el aire la hería.

"¿Cómo… si tenías la guardia baja...?" murmuro escupiendo sangre de su boca.

Ultear no perdió el temple con un movimiento de sus manos creo un pilar de hielo, golpeándolo directamente. Sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hacia su compañera, vio la profunda herida en ella, y lo supo, Meredy no lo lograría. Meredy sabia la gravedad de sus heridas, con un movimiento de su mano acaricio a Ultear. La pelinegra acerco sus labios lentamente, la distancia entre ellas fue cerrada.

"No te preocupes Ul… huye e informa al maestro…" se puso de pie con lentitud. Ambas sabían la importancia de la misión. "Yo te daré tiempo para que escapes… te amo Ultear" susurro.

**FLASHBACK**

_En una ciudad de ubicación desconocida…_

Gritos y llantos era lo único que se podía escuchar en la ciudad, los pobladores despavoridos huían con intención de esconderse, se encontraban bajo ataque de magos desconocidos.

"Meredy ven conmigo, nos esconderemos juntas..." la tomo de la mano, echando a correr, sin siquiera esperar un si como respuesta. Llegaron a una pequeña caverna oculta bajo las raíces de un viejo roble. Caverna del tamaño perfecto para esconder a dos niñas pequeñas. La pequeña pelirrosa comenzó a sollozar.

"No llores Meredy" le dijo con cariño, aunque ella misma tuviera que soportar las ganas de acompañar a la menor en lo que se refiere a desahogar las penas. Ella levanto su vista, mostrando sus suaves facciones, sus ojos rojos por haber llorado o debido al humo que inundaba la ciudad. "No puedo evitarlo" hipo.

"Si dejas de llorar, prometo estar juntas por siempre…" le hablo con cariño. Aunque fueran palabras de una niña pequeña, llevaban tal seguridad como las de una madre o de una hermana mayor.

"Inclusive en el día más gris" aseguro la pequeña pelirrosa.

"Lo prometo" afirmo ella moviendo su pequeña melena negra en señal de afirmación.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Moriremos juntas Meredy" La pelinegra se puso a su lado. El chico apareció detrás de ellas, tomando a ambas mujeres con la guardia baja, el golpe era inminente y el resultado solo uno: Muerte. Cerraron los ojos por instinto…

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" la risa maniaca del pelirrosa las descoloco. Ni siquiera habían recibido daño alguno. Ultear ataco con una espada de hielo, que sin siquiera darse cuenta, fue despedazada.

"Ustedes dos… son realmente únicas…" con lentitud las nuevas colas desaparecieron. Eran parecidas a miles de ramas -delgadas- que surgían desde su espalda baja.

"Quiero que ambas sean mías, por eso no las matare…" ambas mujeres se sorprendieron por las palabras, pero él se acercó peligrosamente a la pelirrosa. En un movimiento rápido, beso a la niña. Ultear quiso intervenir, pero una energía la envió un par de metros hacia atrás.

La pelirrosa se sorprendió por la acción tan repentina de su homologo, pero se dejó llevar y sin ser consciente de sus acciones, correspondió el beso. Coloco ambos brazos alrededor de él, y se puso de puntitas. Sintió como una extraña energía rodeaba su cuerpo, concentrándose en sus heridas. El beso termino y ella quedo sonrojada con deseos de más.

"Imposible" murmuro Ultear en shock. Meredy regreso de su ensueño, y se percató de las lágrimas en los ojos negros de la pelinegra. Ella la abrazo amorosamente y volvió a besarla en los labios. Meredy siguió sin comprender que sucedía hasta que se fijó en sus brazos, ni una herida o rasguño en ellos, se asombró y observo su demás cuerpo, en busca de la herida fatal. Pero dicha herida ya no estaba.

"Gracias" pronuncio Ultear haciendo una reverencia y dejando de lado su orgullo, sin importarle como o porque había hecho eso Natsu.

"No es nada…" pronuncio, y con lentitud acerco una de sus manos a la barbilla de la mujer -En el dorso de la mano derecha de Natsu se formó una marca carmesí, el sello de picas-, hizo que ella levantara su rostro y ella sabía lo que venía a continuación. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió su boca, invitándolo a continuar. Se cerró la distancia entre ellos. Se dejó embriagar por la cálida sensación que invadía su cuerpo, sanando cada una de sus heridas. Tan ensimismada estaba en su mundo, que no se percató que se quedó de pie, con los labios entreabiertos. Causando que Meredy soltara una risilla traviesa, haciendo que Ultear se sonrojara por la vergüenza.

Natsu se sentó sobre el árido suelo, ellas lo imitaron algo sonrojadas por su vestuario. Y la intensa mirada que el joven tenía en ellas. Haciendo que se cubrieran con sus manos y brazos, ganando un aura demasiado sexy.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó al fin la morena.

Natsu la vio con una mirada de confusión. "¿Por qué no debería haberlo hecho?", le respondió.

La pelirrosa resoplo, "Casi te matamos".

"Lo hicieron", ellas lo vieron con extrañeza. "Ustedes realmente me mataron" les aclaro.

"Pe-pero, entonces como" preguntaron ambas al unísono.

"Ustedes dos son asombrosas…", observo sus brazos regenerados.

"…me obligaron a liberar uno de los sellos de mi verdadero poder…", noto su pierna, la que antes no estaba.

"…aunque al principio me fue difícil controlarme…", observo con curiosidad su mano derecha, enfocándose en el dorso.

"…pero al ver como ambas se besaban, hicieron que mi libido ganara contra mis ganas de matarlas" les explico, haciendo que sudaran frio por la aclaración. "Y además… las dos son hermosas, así que ¿quieren ser mías?" soltó con una sonrisa marca Natsu.

Ambas se sonrojaron por la petición, estuvieron meditando las palabras del joven. Él al ver como ellas se mantenían en silencio, decidió cambiar de tema.

"Y bien, ¿De qué gremio vienen ustedes dos?... además si tanto les incomoda estar en ropa interior ¿Por qué no usas tu magia para reparar lo destruido?" agrego.

La cara de Ultear se puso roja como tomate y le dieron ganas de golpearse a sí misma, por no habérsele ocurrido antes. Ella activo su magia, reparando la ropa de ellas y exceptuando la de él. "Gracias" agradeció por la caballerosa solución.

"Venimos de Grimorie Heart" declaro la mayor. "Nuestra misión, como bien sabes, es pedir que te unas al gremio o llevarte a la fuerza" añadió.

"¿Cuál es la historia?" dijo, pero vio confusión en el rostro de ellas. "Bueno me refiero… ¿Cómo fue que terminaron en un gremio oscuro?" agrego haciendo un raro ademan con su mano.

"Nuestras familias fueron asesinadas por magos… tiempo después el maestro Hades nos encontró y nos ofreció poder para tomar venganza…muchas cosas sucedieron… cumplimos nuestra venganza y al final nos agradó estar en Grimorie Heart" Ultear explico a grandes rasgos, después de todo, no conocía a Natsu como para darle confianza.

"Y tú ¿Cuál es tu historia?" pregunto con curiosidad la pelirrosa.

Natsu comprendió la pregunta, apoyo las manos en el suelo, e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, observando el cielo. "No sabría decirlo… no sé quién soy realmente…" ellas se sorprendieron un poco, pero guardaron silencio.

"El actual yo es Natsu Dragneell, ex-DS, Igneel me encontró en un gran bosque, y no poseo ningún recuerdo de quien era yo antes de ese suceso" comento con cierto tono, algo que no permitía saber si sentía tristeza o algo similar. El silencio inundo el lugar, solo siendo perturbado por el sonido de las hojas moviéndose.

La pequeña observo uno de sus brazos, le hizo un pequeño rasguño y gateo hacia Natsu.

"Nee… mira… aun no estoy curada por completo" agrego, se sentó en el regazo del hombre -con las piernas abiertas en forma de tijera- y hambrienta procedió a besarlo. Se dejó llevar por la pasión y abrió su boca para darle espacio a la hambrienta lengua del joven, sus gemidos fueron acallados, gemidos causados por las expertas manos del pelirrosa, recorriendo su formado trasero.

Sus dos manos habían hecho su viaje por debajo del vestido, hasta posicionarse y reclamar el joven trasero, lo masajeo, inclusive le dio un par de cachetadas, provocando que ella se mojara. El beso termino por la necesidad de aire, ella con su rostro sonrosado y su mirada nublada, con su boquita entreabierta lo estaba excitando. "…acepto ser tuya… tómame como premio por habernos vencido... además Ultear estará gustosa de aceptarte…" añadió, mordió su dedo para no gemir, después de todo él aún seguía manoseándola.

"Oye no hables por mí", le recrimino la pelinegra. Aunque no negara lo dicho, tenía un ligero sonrojo por observar como Meredy era manoseada por Natsu. Su mano derecha acariciaba de manera sutil su entrepierna, deseosa de ser besada también. "Además pertenecemos a un gremio oscuro… no podemos estar con alguien que no sea de nuestro gremio… solo si tú te unieras", mintió, ahora más que nunca quería llevarlo a Grimorie.

Mordió el cuello de la pelirrosa, _"que bien se siente"_ haciendo que ella suspirara, con lentitud ascendió hasta colocarse de nuevo en los labios de la chica. La beso con deseo y necesidad, solo se separaba de ella para hablar. "Eso no puede suceder… dentro de un tiempo seré nombrado como el cuarto maestro de Fairy Tail y en unos días recuperare mi magia de DS de fuego", explico. La morocha quedo sorprendida, en cambio Meredy estaba dejando que la lujuria la consumiera.

"Recuperar la magia DS de fuego… ¿cómo harás eso?" pregunto con ansiedad. Pero al parecer Natsu se estaba haciendo cargo de otras cosas más importantes. Ignorando la pregunta de Ultear, le dio la vuelta a Meredy -dejándola en la pose de cucharita-, comenzó a besar la nuca de la pelirrosa, hizo a un lado una de las correas del vestido color crema, con una de sus manos comenzó a recorrer su joven cuerpo desde la espinilla ascendiendo con parsimonia por el muslo hasta llegar al muslo interior, enviando pequeños choques de placer a la chica.

Recorrió unos centímetros más, llegando hasta su destino, con cariño paso la yema de su dedo medio por la superficie de la braga, "Ahhhhh" haciendo que ella gimiera sonoramente, "masss por favor", pidió. Como todo un experto, hizo a un lado la braguita y metió un dedo "OHHHHHH", comenzó un lento bombeo, sin que sus labios abandonaran su recorrido de nuca, cuello y lóbulo. "Ulll te necesito" suplico. La pelinegra se acercó y la comenzó a besar. Las manos de la mayor desvistieron a la pelirrosa con lentitud. "mmmm" su gemido era acallado por el beso húmedo de su amada. Comenzó a retorcerse, señal de que estaba por alcanzar el orgasmo. Ultear bajo con rapidez y mordió el botón rosa que se erguía erecto en uno de sus pequeños pechos. "AHHHHHHHH" grito, desbordando sus jugos en la mano de Natsu.

La pelirrosa comenzó a rozar su trasero contra su erección, haciendo imperiosa la necesidad de poseerla. Removió lo último del vestido y rasgo los restos que quedaban de sus pantalones. Con una de sus manos tomo su erección y comenzó a rozarla contra la húmeda entrada. La chica comprendió la señal tacita, se elevó unos centímetros, el coloco su erección en la entrada, y ella se empalo de un solo. "Ohhhhhh" sus ojos demostraban la sensación que recorría su cuerpo entero. Estuvo así unos segundos esperando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la sensación de ser llenada por primera vez.

Con ambas manos tomo a la -ahora- mujer por las caderas, y empezó a subirla y bajarla a una velocidad constante. Marco el ritmo y la soltó, ya no hubo necesidad de agarrarla, ya que ella subía y bajaba a su propio ritmo. Con sus pequeñas manos apoyándose en las rodillas del varón, subía sus caderas, hasta solo dejar el glande en su interior, para luego bajarlas de sopetón gozando la sensación.

Ultear observaba con asombro lo atrevida que resulto ser Meredy, aunque se besaban y jugaban con sus cuerpos, en las noches donde sentían esa soledad que les agobiaba, ahora era diferente. Lo podía ver en el rostro deformado de la pequeña le decía que ella se había entregado en mente, alma y cuerpo al pelirrosa. Y sintió una felicidad enorme, feliz de poder ver a su pequeña hermana/novia entregarse con todo su ser a alguien que no fuera ella._ "Eres muy cautivador, Natsu Dragneell"_.

No quiso quedarse atrás y agradeció al pelirrosa a su manera. Quito lo último -que no era mucho- que cubría al pelirrosa. Y comenzó a dejar besos por todo el pectoral fornido del chico, pequeños chupones en varias partes. Dio un pequeño brinquito de sorpresa al sentir sus jeans siendo rasgados con fuerza, después un suspiro de felicidad al sentir como su intimidad era atendida por la hábil mano del chico. "mmmm" no abandono su labor y se concentró en el pequeño pezón del hombre, causando que él gimiera.

"OHHHHHHHH" gimió Meredy_. "Me llena de leche… que rico se siente",_ pensó extasiada. _"Es demasiado"_, la sensación de ser llenada por primera vez la llevo al orgasmo y dejándola en la inconciencia. Sobre su piel, el lugar donde reside su útero, una pequeña marca hizo presencia, para ser precisos el número 9 en negro.

Ultear comenzó a rozar su intimidad a lo largo de todo el brazo del pelirrosa, su ansiedad ya no pudo ser saciada así que busco los labios del ex-mago. Comenzó a besarlo con pasión, mordió uno de sus labios e ingreso su lengua en busca de la de su enemigo. _"No lo soporto más ohhhhhhh"_, y cubrió con sus jugos el brazo musculoso del chico.

Ultear exhausta se hizo a un lado, momento que Natsu aprovecho para tomar a Meredy, apoyar la contra su pecho y regresarla a la realidad de una estocada "OOOOOOOGHHHHHHH" gimió. Su boca fue atrapada una vez más, en un beso de un animal en celo. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba al compás de su rápida respiración. _"Me macha por dentro", _sus pechos manoseados por Ultear, era atacada con placer, por arriba y abajo. _"Me volveré adicta a su peneeeeee"_ el orgasmo le llego hasta la medula.

Ultear con un movimiento hizo que la alfombra apareciera, ambos recostaron a Meredy. La chica se encontraba sudada y su respiración era errática, pero en su rostro se podía apreciar la mirada llena de felicidad. Ultear vio con asombro la marca que lucía ella sobre su entrada. Quiso preguntar…

"mmmmmm" gimió sonoramente, al sentir como el chico empezaba a lamer su conchita. Coloco sus manos sobre el suelo, dejando su cola en dirección al cielo, permitiendo de esa manera un mayor acceso. "OHHHHHHH" soltó, cuando la lengua del chico ingreso en su interior. Ella lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de que la penetración fuera más profunda. "Eres deliciosa" le susurró al oído, "¿Quieres ser mía?" le volvió a decir al tiempo en que mordisqueaba su lóbulo. "Si no lo dices… no puedo hacerlo" le volvió a decir con voz ronca.

"Lo deseo~ por favor~ hazme tu mujer~" pidió con voz suave.

"Y solo mía" cerro el pacto.

"Y solo tuyaaaaaa~" acepto al momento de convertirse en mujer, mujer del futuro Rey. Una marca apareció sobre su pecho izquierdo, al igual que la marca que había aparecido en Meredy.

De un movimiento la penetro con calma, sonriendo con soberbia, realmente sabía lo que hacía. "Ummmm más rápido onegai~", pidió ella, pero por su voluntad comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de más fricción. Retrocedió lo suficiente hasta solo dejar la punta dentro, y de un golpe se insertó hasta lo más profundo.

"_mmmm tan ricoooo, hacerlo con alguien especial es lo mejor… si sigue así me va arruinar con su enorme polla… ohhhhhhh… que ricoooo", _los pensamientos de la mujer solo se concentraban en el mar de sensaciones en el cual se ahogaba.

"Tan profundoooo" gimió al sentir como la punta rozaba su útero.

"Me arruinaraaasss~" volvió a decir, cuando él la levanto del suelo, incrustándola una y otra vez.

"Córrete conmigoo~" pidió, en la posición en que estaba busco los labios de su amante, los encontró y se dejó llevar. _"Me llenaaaa tannnnttooooo",_ pensó al sentir como era llenada sin ninguna compasión. _"Voy a quedar preñadaaaaaaa_" fue su último pensamiento.

…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…,,,…

Ambas mujeres despertaron del dulce sueño, observaron con pereza su alrededor, la sombra les regalaba una suave frescura. Ambas se bajaron de la alfombra, al primer paso que dieron estuvieron por caer si no fuera por los fuertes brazos rodeando sus cinturas de forma posesiva.

"Hola dormilonas~" les sonrió juguetonamente. "jejeje les tiemblan las piernas graciosamente" añadió.

"De quien crees que es la culpa", hablo Ultear. Sonrojada por la cómoda posición.

"Además… esta marca sobre mi pecho… apareció de la nada-", comento la morocha. Señalando el número 8 de color negro en su seno derecho.

"Igual a la que yo llevo casi cerca de mi entrada..." añadió la pelirrosa.

"mmmm… no sé porque surgió esa marca en ustedes… la que llevo en la mano simboliza muchas cosas-" La morocha lo interrumpió.

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"Es mejor no saberlo" añadió con un toque de melancolía. Ambas mujeres comprendieron que él no quería hablar, considerando que lo mejor era vestirse.

"¿Es que acaso no se van a quedar conmigo?" dijo adoptando una pose dramática. "Solo utilizaron mi cuerpo para saciar sus más bajos deseos" añadió, haciendo una pose de señorita recién desflorada. Haciendo sonreír a las chicas.

"Si…" Ultear se acercó a él. "Pero debo marcar que eres mío…" le dijo, segundos después procedió a besarle el cuello, dejando un claro chupetón.

"Moo Ul-nee, él es nuestro" hablo, procediendo a besar y marcar el lado contrario.

Dos marcas rojas quedaron impresas a fuego en el cuello del chico. "… realmente eres único Natsu Dragneell, tú y tu siniestro poder… es una lástima que te hayas negado…" hablo Ultear.

"¿Por qué no se quedan a mi lado?… si es por el gremio… yo mismo aplastare a aquellos que se atrevan a lastimarlas" hablo con convicción, soltando una parte de su energía.

"… no podemos dejar a Grimorie Heart, así como así… solo hay una manera…" hablo Meredy con tristeza en sus ojos.

"Por ustedes dos destruiré a Grimorie y a los demás miembros" las tomo de las manos, besándolas con cariño.

"Sabes que no puedes hacer eso…" las mujeres le vieron con cariño. "…el consejo de Era no te lo permitiría…" Meredy le acaricio la mejilla, como si lo quisiera reconfortar. "…no guerra contra gremios oscuros…", hizo memoria Ultear, después de todo ella misma era una consejera. "…y eso solo te traería problemas…" le menciono la pelirrosa, pensando en lo imprudente que había demostrado ser el chico. "…además, inclusive si logras vencer al maestro Hades, somos magas oscuras que han cometido varios crímenes…" Ultear razono con él, haciendo énfasis en el pasado.

"Entonces solo tomare la cabeza del presidente si se niega a mis órdenes" dijo tenebrosamente. Ambas mujeres se estremecieron de felicidad, nunca antes alguien había demostrado tanto amor por ellas.

"Algún día Grimorie Heart ira contra Fairy Tail… cuando ese día llegue, juro ayudarte a vencer a mi gremio… después podremos formar una familia" dijo la pelinegra con convicción.

"Los tres juntos… después de todo somos tus mujeres" añadió Meredy. Se estiro quedando de puntillas y frunció sus labios, Natsu comprendió la señal. El beso no fue candente como los anteriores, este estaba lleno de un sentimiento desconocido para ella.

"Yo te protegeré, a ti y a Meredy" dijo la morena y cerro la promesa con un beso.

Finalmente se despidieron y ellas dos partieron con rumbo desconocido.

"Nee Ultear… ¿Por qué no reparaste su traje también?" pregunto con su dedo índice en su labio.

Ultear sonrió perversamente… "¿Qué crees que le dirán las otras cuando lo vean así, desnudo y con chupones en el cuello?".

"Ahhhh de seguro romperán con él… y será solo nuestro" exclamo Meredy. Al parecer estaban de acuerdo en compartirlo, pero solo entre ellas dos.

_De vuelta con el desafortunado…_

"Ummm… tal parece que encontré a dos bellas mujeres…", se quedó observando como ambas magas desaparecían de su vista. "…de un gremio de la alianza Baram… eso facilitara las cosas…", pensando a futuro con un nuevo plan en mente. "…la fama del gremio cuando este bajo mi mando aumentara dramáticamente…" sonrió con malicia. "Seré conocido como el maestro del gremio más fuerte… aquel que aun siendo joven aplasto a Baram" añadió.

Una corriente de aire paso por su cuerpo, haciendo que percibiera su casi desnudez -solo ropa interior-. "A Ultear deberé castigarla la próxima vez que la vea", menciono, dio media vuelta en busca del gremio.

Logro salir del bosque con el traje completamente intacto, "Jejejeje a parte del candente sexo que tuve con ellas, parece que obtuve una peculiar magia" dijo, y segundos después los sables -que antes fueron destruidos- volvieron en el tiempo, justo al estado antes de la pelea.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En la gran sala del gremio, hace un tiempo que había pasado el mediodía. _

"Mira-nee…" la albina menor se acercó con prisa a la mesa donde se encontraba la hermano mayor. "… ya contactamos con el maestro…" con una cara que demostraba fácilmente su aflicción. "… y Tsu-kun no está con él" dijo con preocupación.

"Hace unos minutos Lissana y yo hablamos con el maestro Makarov preguntando por Natsu, pero nos dijo que no sabe nada… y que regresara dentro de unos días, además la misión que le encargo era aquí… en el gremio…" informo Levy. Los presentes -Cana, Gray, Erza, Siegran, Mirajane- se sorprendieron por las palabras de ambas mujeres.

"Sera mejor que lo busquemos" dijo la morocha. Estaban por salir del gremio, cuando cierto pelirrosa se apareció ingresando al gremio, como si nada. Con los sables desenvainados y luciendo un traje formal. Alrededor de él se notaba un ligero cambio, que rápidamente fue ignorado por Lissana.

"Tsu-kun… me habías preocupado… te encuentras bien" no fue una pregunta, más bien una afirmación para ella misma. "Perdón por preocuparte Liss" le susurro con dulzura al oído, mientras se abrazaban con apremio. "Solo me hice un tatuaje mágico", añadió enseñando la marca carmín sobre su mano derecha. El abrazo fue cerrado con un suave beso. La tomo de forma posesiva y avanzó con ella -abrazados- hasta los demás. Algunos estaban sorprendidos, pasar de la preocupación de tener que buscar al pelirrosa para luego ver como besa a Lissana, solo algunos eran afectados por ello -Gray, Siegran, Erza-.

Mirajane lo miro enfadada. "¿Qué diablos son esos chupones en tu cuello?", mascullo celosa.

Natsu cayó en cuenta, y maldijo entre dientes a un par de mujeres "Tee-hee me mordieron unas ardillas carnívoras" dijo al golpearse suavemente la cabeza y luego sacar la lengua de manera infantil.

"Nada de tee-hee, busca algo mejor para mentir" la albina le dio la espalda.

"Moo Mira-chan, no seas tan celosa" la abrazo desde atrás, y pego su mejilla a la mejilla de la mujer. Haciéndola sonrojar de gran manera "¿Me perdonas?" le dijo él.

"Solo si tú lo haces primero", susurro con un suave rosa en sus mejillas, haciendo referencia al severo castigo de no-sexo.

Sonrió con soberbia, "¿Por qué no lo haría?" le respondió, y ella busco los labios con ansiedad. El chico de reojo observo la expresión de Erza, y sonrió mentalmente al ver cómo le afectaba. _"Aun no es suficiente"_, pensó.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, ahora no sabían cómo diablos estar. El gremio entero -casi todos- era testigo de cómo La Demonio -malhablada y peleonera Mirajane- era dócil con el pelirrosado y se sonrojaba como una tierna señorita.

Tomo a ambas mujeres de la mano y con parsimonia subió al escenario en el centro del gremio. En ese punto el gremio quedo en silencio, observando con sorpresa -aquellos que aún no se habían dado cuenta de nada- como abrazaba a ambas mujeres, tomando posesivamente a las féminas.

"Escuchen, Mirajane y Lissana son mías…" procedió a tomar el pecho izquierdo de Lissana y el derecho de Mirajane, los apretó fuertemente, haciendo que ambas mujeres gimieran sonoramente "… y si alguno de ustedes se atreve a molestarlas, pidiéndoles citas u otra cosa…" observo a Macao y Wakaba, los aludidos no se inmutaron -después de todo Natsu no tiene magia- "… lo lamentaran de gran manera…" sonrió como antaño, sonrisa que paralizo al gremio entero "…eso lo aseguro…" el aura que surgió de Natsu -envolviendo a las albinas- era algo aterrador, una aura oscura semejante -pero no igual- a la de hace un tiempo. Pero así como surgió, así se esfumo. Las expresiones eran varias, incredulidad por tal muestra de poder, miedo por presenciar como el alegre Natsu cambiaba a alguien desconocido y felicidad -algunas- por el cambio. No espero más y bajo con ellas sonrojadas furiosamente.

"¡¿COMO?!" fue el grito unísono del gremio entero.

Paso al lado de la pelirroja, sonrió con malicia, y dijo como si nada "Hoy no dormirán, mis blancas princesas". Con suficiente fuerza, para que los demás escucharan. Y siguió su camino hacia la casa Strauss. En medio de dos hermosas mujeres. No sin antes de dar un vistazo la cara de estupefacción de muchos, fijándose en alguien especial. Le guiño. _"Aun no es suficiente", _pensó sin que nadie supiera sus verdaderas intenciones.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Vaya… espero que ahora estén contentos los seguidores de Natsu x Erza. Aunque fue un sueño salvaje de la pelirroja, ¿puede ser que su sueño muestre su verdadero sentir? ¿Insatisfecha? ¿Frustración sexual? El engaño tiene algo de influencia de las novelas eróticas que ella lee, como su hobby secreto. Quise probar la psiquis de la mente humana, para ser precisos el lado más retorcido de un ser humano. Claro esto aún no se compara con lo que se viene en camino.

Levy demostrando cierta atracción hacia el pelirrosa… recuerden que ella lo conoce desde niño, bueno tienen su historia. Me gustaría escribir esa parte como un one-shot del tipo friendship, muy fluffy y tierno. Una amistad pura. Algún día lo hare como un especial.

Mavis la reina de tréboles… bom and bom, sorpresa tras otra. Tal parece que la rubia voluptuosa ha hecho de las suyas con la rubia no tan voluptuosa. ¿Quién es la rubia? Mavis la reina de un país retorcido, y ojo, ella no fue la fundadora del gremio de FT. Pero ¿Por qué Makarov piensa lo contrario e inclusive la misma Mavis le sigue el juego? Mavis en dos lugares diferentes, recuerden, los tréboles tienen más de una hoja. Inclusive los hay de cuatro hojas.

Makarov demostrando su sabiduría, además de su experiencia, pero no fue nada comparado contra la Reina de Tréboles. Así que Erza iba a ser la siguiente maestra. Pero no fue así y ahora Natsu asumirá el papel para ser maestro. ¿Un milagro sucederá?

¿Por qué Natsu trata de seducir a las magas? Bueno, para no dejarse consumir por la maldad y la inmensa sed de sangre del Rey, simplemente -de manera inconsciente- trata de combatir la necesidad de derramar sangre llenando su cuerpo y mente de sexo. Eso hasta que pueda absorber la maldad -que es poca- que el Rey le pasó en sus sueños en el momento cuando se encontraron frente a frente. El ser maestro trae beneficios. Libero la primera espada que había resellado al Rey, un poder increíble recibió y una marca evidente surgió en su mano. Por un momento pensé en matar a ambas, pero después me dije, no aun no es el momento en que ellas mueran. Y llego la iluminación, sip en _ese arco_ las matare me dije.

Respondiendo reviews.

Ririx221: Eres un brujooooooo... llegados a esta parte, eres el primero en adivinar -aunque solo la mitad- algo que he preguntado. Gracias por el apoyo.

VectorPrime: Gracias por el halago. Vere hasta que punto esta mina seguira produciendo oro. El odio hacia Jellal, es comprensible, es uno de los personajes que mas detesto. Pero eme aqui, escribiendo un poco sobre ellos. Mi mente es retorcida. Saludos.

Gracias a los lectores que se toman el tiempo para opinar respecto a la historia. Es gratificante saber que mi trabajo es bien recibido. Les mando un caluroso abrazo.

**natsu dragneel354**

**Ririx221**

**joakiiin-14**

**aprox**

**treeofsakuras**

**XXone196**

**eudog3 **

**El angel de la oscuridad.**

**DjGuilox-018**

**walkerxd**

**lcsalamandra**

**VectorPrime**

**Ademas las gracias por los follows (22) y favoritos (24). **

Ahora con las malas noticias. Soy alguien ocupado, y se acabaron mis vacaciones sumando a eso que el semestre en la universidad recién acaba de empezar y esta supercargado. Por lo que los capítulos se tardaran en salir. Pero tengan por seguro que terminare esta historia. Ya no sera cada martes, puede ser cualquier dia. ¿Cuando? Ni yo lo se. Pero no subire capitulos cortos, minimo 8K palabras.


	6. El Rey: Hisashiburi

Hola! Néstor In al habla. Me alegra que la historia siga siendo del agrado del público… este es el capítulo 6, ya hubo mucha lemonada en el capítulo anterior, por eso en los siguientes, no habrá. Debo avanzar en la trama y llevarla al momento crucial, así que hay que comenzar con lo primero: A la mierda el nombre largo, creo que por el momento se quedara así. Lo segundo, ¡END es Natsu, carajo! Y lo último. Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Mashima Troll-sensei. Las situaciones en que coloco a los personajes son de mi mero antojo y perversa imaginación. El OC Rey de Espadas fue de mi invención.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

EL REY: Hisashiburi.

Era un día normal en el gremio de las hadas, el bullicio de siempre, peleas aquí y allá. Inclusive se habían acostumbrado a ver a cierta persona atender amenamente la barra del gremio, hacer el papel de cocinero, a veces de camarero y a la misma persona a la cual debían entregar reportes: la actual mano derecha del tercer maestro. Un chico vistiendo un traje de camarero, que le daba un toque de elegancia al lugar.

"Un pastel de fresas por favor, Natsu" hablo la pelirroja, con un ligero rubor en su rostro. _"Después de todo soy incapaz de verlo sin comportarme extraña… todo por mis sueños"_, la mujer que comparte el título de la más fuerte no había vuelto a ser la misma desde _esa vez._

Después de un par de minutos el delicioso pastel estaba en un plato de porcelana acompañado de una cucharita de plata. Una exquisitez para ella. "Ten Erza, pastel de fresas con crema" le entrego el platillo, dándole un toque sutil a la mano de la pelirroja. Ella quito su mano rápidamente y se sonrojo por su torpeza, el platillo estaba por caer, la mano del chico rápidamente cogió el plato antes de que cayera. "Cuidado… Er-chan" dijo con una voz suave, haciendo que la mujer se sorprendiera. "¿Que has dicho?", pregunto atónita. "Que tengas cuidado Erza" aclaro con una suave sonrisa.

"G-gracias" agradeció tomando el pastel y retirándose a una mesa cercana. _"Es mi imaginación jugándome una mala broma… …los sueños cada vez son mejor- más peores"_, meditaba profundamente. "Ohhh delicioso" exclamo como una niña de siete años al probar su pastel favorito. _"Si te casas con Natsu podrás tener este glorioso pastel en cada momento, abandona a Siegran"_ una malvada vocecita se escuchó en su cabeza. "C-c-c-casarnos" pronuncio. Comenzó a fantasear en bodas con cierto peliazul, y justo en el momento de la respuesta entraba cierto pelirrosa y la secuestraba. Su cabeza rápidamente echo humo.

"Eyy papacito del pelo teñido, quiero una jarra de mi delicioso néctar" dijo apretando sus pechos contra la madera de la barra. Con la intención de que el chico notara su escote. Él permaneció estoico, y se dedicó a su labor. "Ten Cana" dijo tranquilamente, la morocha no se rindió, procedió a beber su cerveza, dejando derramar algo sobre su escote. "Kya, Natsu me he ensuciado, por favor límpiame" dijo presionando sus pechos entre sí.

El chico sonrió tranquilamente, sin seguirle el juego, haciendo que la mujer agachara la cabeza rendida. "Parece que no serás fácil, Natsu" le devolvió la sonrisa. Derrotada decidió hacerle compañía a la pelirroja. Justo en el momento en que la chica fantaseaba sobre matrimonio. Sonrió audazmente, "¿Con quién te casaras, Er-chan?", después de todo Cana era muy observadora, pero debía confirmar algunas cosas. "Yo no me casare con Natsu", exclamo con un rubor igual a su cabello. Hubiese causado sorpresa, pero el gremio estaba en su habitual escándalo. La pelirroja cayo en cuenta de sus palabras, y rápidamente dio un vistazo a su alrededor, la única que había escuchado al parecer era Cana.

La morocha iba a exclamar de alegría, con algo para poder fastidiar a Erza, pero fue jalada a una velocidad abrumadora, llevada fuera del gremio. Estaba mareada por la velocidad. La pelirroja rápidamente la encaro con espada en mano, y una mirada de muerte. "Cana, no has escuchado nada" siseo.

Cana la vio y respiro profundamente, no se dejó intimidar, era hora de que alguien pusiera en su lugar a Erza. "No sé quién mierda te crees…" se soltó del agarre, sorprendiendo a Erza "… dejaste a Natsu por Siegran y ahora que Natsu ha cambiado vuelves moviendo la cola por él, no eres más que una perra en celo…" Erza abrió los ojos de sorpresa, nunca hubiera esperado que alguien le hablara de esa manera "…te aprecio, pero debes aclarar tus sentimientos... ¿quieres a Siegran o a Natsu?..." ambas mujeres se sostuvieron la mirada.

Pero Erza era Erza, no se dejaría sermonear por cualquier persona "Y tú quien eres para sermonearme… sin ningún pudor andas moviendo tu culo como una zorra detrás de Natsu, ofrecida-" Fue acallada por una sonora cachetada.

"Natsu me gusto desde antes… nunca hice nada, porque él lucia muy enamorado de una perra pelirroja calenturienta por otr-" la cachetada fue devuelta con igual magnitud.

"Estaba confundid-" ahora fue un golpe en el estómago.

"Esa no es excusa, ahora que él cambio, no me rendiré para conquistarlo" contesto la morocha, aunque fuese una mentira.

Erza se lanzó contra Cana, era una pelea de mujeres, el acuerdo fue tácito, pelear sin magia.

Erza lanzo un puñetazo a la morena, dándole en la cara, cuando la morocha caía lanzo una patada dándole en la mejilla a la pelirroja. La morocha rápidamente se puso en pie, abalanzándose sobre la otra fémina, se colocó sobre su estómago y le propino dos puñetazos, la pelirroja reacciono y le dio media vuelta, devolvió los golpes con igual intensidad. La pelea duro varios minutos, concluyendo en un empate.

Ambas mujeres estaban tiradas exhaustas, sangrando de la nariz y respirando dificultosamente.

"Eso ha sido estimulante para aclarar la mente… Erza, ¿ahora qué piensas realmente?" pregunto la morocha tratando de tranquilizar su respiración.

"Soy una estúpida por querer a dos hombres, ese idiota de Siegran se fue a una misión de varios meses, dejándome sola…" tomo una bocanada de aire "…me gusta la sonrisa de Natsu, y el calor que siempre emitía…" trato de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo le dolía a montones "…ahora que lo he perdido me doy cuenta que realmente…" hubo una pausa "…realmente mataría por estar con el idiota de Natsu…"

"El Natsu de ahora ha cambiado demasiado, ahora esta con las hermanas Strauss, creo que ellas aceptaran compartirlo con otras mujeres… además el sueño de cualquier hombre es crear un harem" agrego ella cómicamente, volviendo a mentir.

"jejeje gracias Cana…" la mencionada solo sonrió "…si no me hubieras confrontado…" tomo una bocanada de aire "…realmente, mi futuro hubiera sido desdichado, cuando Sieg vuelva terminare con él…", cerró los ojos "…mis sentimientos hacia Siegran solo eran las ilusiones de una niña…" abrió sus ojos avellana, con una nueva determinación "…no es tan grande como lo que siento por Natsu", hablo con voz segura la pelirroja.

"Alguien debía darte una buena tunda para que entendieras…" respondió ya de pie. Ofreció su mano, mano que la pelirroja acepto y uso para ponerse de pie. La sonrisa de Cana ocultaba a la perfección sus intenciones.

"Sera mejor que busquemos a la vieja cascarrabias de Polyushka para que nos cure" y con las palabras de Titania ambas mujeres emprendieron el camino hacia el bosque donde habita la doctora.

…

"Ummm… pensé que intervendrías mocoso" hablo Makarov mientras bebía cerveza. Observando la pelea en el centro de la sala, pero había puesto cierta atención a la pelea de ambas mujeres. Viendo -de reojo- todo por una ventana. Aunque ninguno de los dos hombres fue capaz de escuchar la discusión de ambas féminas.

"…No, realmente iba a intervenir… pero era una pelea de mujeres, lo mejor era que arreglaran sus diferencias..." respondió calmadamente. Secando unas copas de cristal. Con amabilidad volvió a llenar la jarra del brebaje amargo.

Dio un trago, dejando que el sabor amargo pasara por su garganta "Has madurado mocoso, en estos dos meses, has aprendido todo lo que debe saber un maestro… creo que ha llegado la hora de anunciarl-"

"Dame tiempo" le interrumpió, ganándose una mirada curiosa por parte del abuelo. "Para recuperar mi magia de DS… solo necesito unos días" afirmo, haciendo sonreír al anciano.

"Dejare eso en tus manos, cuando vuelvas lo hare público"

"jejejeje realmente confías demasiado en mi… Gray me dará una mano" con esas palabras salió de la barra con rumbo desconocido.

"Sé que lo lograras, ustedes dos son grandes magos" dijo con una paternal sonrisa.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Alguien caminaba tranquilamente por Magnolia, en busca de algo desconocido, visitaba tienda tras tienda y al parecer no lograba encontrar lo requerido.

Salió del gremio en busca de algo en específico, vago por la ciudad completa, pero nada que lo encontraba. "Que rayos… es algo tan simple… y no puedo encontrarle", exclamo molesto. Bien, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

"¡Hey! ¡Nii-chan!" una suave voz le llamo la atención. Observo con interés al sujeto, un muchacho de cabellera negra. Ojos rojos que fácilmente sobresalían en la penumbra, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. Sentado sobre algunas cajas de madera. Su cabeza descansando sobre su palma derecha. Algo en el muchacho no le agradaba. "Lo que buscas está siguiendo ese callejón". Natsu siguió con la vista, la dirección que señalaba el pelinegro. Cuando volteo para interrogarlo, el susodicho había desaparecido. Observo con tranquilidad, en busca del desconocido, pero no pudo dar con él. Decidió restarle importancia.

…

_A una distancia considerable…_ "Jeje, así que uno de mis juguetes anda suelto", dijo para sí mismo. Estaba tan ensimismado, que no se dio cuenta donde estaba. "Este no es el lugar adecuado para un flacucho", una voz grave le dijo frente a frente. El olor a cigarro le dio de golpe en la cara. Algo que lo molesto. "Je", avanzo esquivando al hombre. El ebrio se molestó, pero antes de siquiera decir algo se encontraba descuartizado. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que fue asesinado.

…

_De regreso con el pelirrosa… _Recorrió un pasaje más, oscuro y lúgubre. Avanzo casi hasta el final del camino… "Al fin… ya era momento de que te apiadaras dios", actuaba como un pequeño berrinchudo, pero al final había encontrado la armería.

Un lugar que fácilmente sobresale de los demás, una gran tienda de dos niveles, con apariencia oriental, de colores rojos, como si fuera acero recién cocido. Un gran cartel alumbraba el lugar 'Armería de Lii-chan'.

Paso por el umbral, un lugar hermoso por dentro adornada de un sinfín de armas de muy diferentes tipos y de muchos materiales incrustados en las empuñaduras. Desde espadas, naginatas, espadas cortas, arco y flechas, lanzas, escudos, puñales, varias armas de nombre desconocido con formas aún más raras.

"Sera que aquí es donde Erza viene a comprar sus armas" se cuestionó el mismo, comenzando a ver cada cosa que había en la tienda.

La propietaria, había estado en la trastienda, pero el suave tintinear de la campanilla le aviso la llegada de alguien desconocido. Observo a un joven que curioseaba, aunque no podía identificarlo, ya que solo podía vislumbrar su amplia espalda.

"Ejem, señor cliente, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?" una suave voz lo saco de su mundo, volviendo a la realidad.

"emm… claro, busco un arma en especial" dijo sin voltear.

"_Cabello rosa"_, pensó.

"¿Qué clase de arma señor cliente?" hablo ella, ansiosa por ver quién era el cliente.

"Llámame Natsu D-", pronuncio al voltear y observar a la dama, vestida con ropas chinas de tonos azules y bordes dorados, unos moños adornando su cabello. Su rostro, una nariz pequeña, ojos chocolate, cabello castaño y unos delgados labios pintados de un suave carmín.

"¡WOW, NATSU DRAGNEEL!" exclamo, observándolo de arriba-abajo, como si quisiera grabar hasta el mínimo detalle. Se ruborizo por su descortesía y trato de recuperar la compostura.

"Así que usted es Natsu Dragneel del gremio de las hadas… Sourcer Magazine se quedó corto al describirlo"

"¿Describirme?" pregunto con curiosidad.

Ella se percató de su desliz. "Olvide eso ultimo… puede llamarme Chun Lii", agrego ella abochornada por un error más. "Regresando al asunto, ¿qué clase de arma busca Natsu-sama?" se apresuró a decir.

"_¿Sama?",_ pensó algo cohibido, pero hizo a un lado sus cavilaciones.

"Emmm. Bueno, en realidad ni yo sé lo que busco, he visitado cada armería en la ciudad en busca de algo especial, pero ninguna de esas armerías lo tiene," ella pareció meditar seriamente las palabras del joven.

"Bien… le enseñare mis mejores trabajos, además de mis piezas más raras" agrego, saliendo del pequeño mostrador. Los minutos pasaron, ella hizo lo prometido, presento desde grandes armas ornamentadas por piedras preciosas hasta las más pequeñas pero sumamente letales.

"Es una lástima, pero al parecer no tienes lo que busco" se puso de pie listo para irse, pero sus ojos dieron con una espada enfundada, espada que se situaba sobre el marco de la puerta, imperceptible para cualquiera. "¿Podrías pasarme esa espada?" señalo la misma, ella se sorprendió.

"_¿Cómo?... esa espada debería ser invisible para cualquiera"_, pensó en cada una de las posibles respuestas. Y luego negó rotundamente el pedido.

"Lo siento Natsu-sama, esa katana es sagrada y es el deber de mi familia el evitar que caiga en manos de cualquier persona, ya que esa espada puede poseer a su portador y convertirlo en un asesino", finalizo. El tono usado por la dama demostraba la seriedad de sus palabras.

"Ummmm… háblame sobre ese deber", regreso a su asiento. Extrañado por el cambio de actitud. Ella ni se movió del lugar en el que estaba.

Sin razón aparente comenzó a hablar. "Es una katana especial, el anterior dueño, se dice que fue un genocida, fue entregada a mi familia hace varias generaciones por alguien desconocida…", hizo una pausa para ver al chico "…a cambio de proteger la espada, ella nos brindó un horno mágico que es capaz de producir cualquier arma y esas armas son poderosas…", el mismo no parecía mostrar sorpresa alguna por la historia "…inclusive es asombroso que alguien sea capaz de verla" explico, con orgullo de que tan importante tarea fuese encomendada a su familia.

"Ya veo… es tu día de suerte Lii-san… hoy terminaras con el trabajo de tu familia" hablo con voz cálida. Sonriéndole de manera radiante, haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara.

Sucedió en un instante, ella desenvaino una espada que estaba a su alcance para defenderse del ataque. "mmmm veo que no eres cualquier herrera…" dijo poniéndose de pie, dándole una mirada desquiciada. Su espada le había salvado de un ataque mortal de una extremidad rojiza con negro, que surgía detrás del chico.

"Cumpliré el deber de mi familia… jamás entregare esa espada" dijo y ataco con unas cadenas al chico. Por sus ojos pasaron cada cosa que hizo en su niñez, el día que su padre le enseño a calentar el horno. Cuando forjo con un gran esfuerzo su primera espada. El día que le contaron el secreto. Evitar que cualquiera la codiciara. El día que vio a un chico con cabello de un color raro salir en Sorcere Magazine, una sonrisa radiante siempre en su rostro. Desde esa vez se volvió su fan, siempre le gusto escuchar historias sobre el infame Salamander. Este día, el milagroso día en que al fin pudo conocer al chico que admiraba. Su sentido del deber se opuso sobre sus sentimientos y sonrió con tristeza.

En un rápido movimiento la espada ya se encontraba en sus manos. Y la cabeza de la chica volaba por el aire de un corte limpio, las cadenas fueron atravesadas y el escudo -hecho de acero reforzado- con el que la señorita Chun Lii se defendió estaba partido en dos, justo a la altura del cuello. El cuerpo de la chica hizo un ruido seco al caer, segundos después su cabeza cayo también. La cabeza giro hasta quedar a sus pies, con una sonrisa en ella. La luz de sus ojos se había apagado con lentitud, como si quisiera ver por última vez al chico pelirrosa. "Lastimosamente soy el dueño original de dicha espada", comento cansinamente.

"Youtou: Shiro Yasha" (Espada de la calamidad: Demonio Blanco) dijo al observar detenidamente la espada, hoja blanca, goteando sangre en la punta curvada, un filo con brillo rosa, y la empuñadura blanca como la nieve, la funda de la katana de un color negro como la oscuridad y detalles en rojo fuego. La envaino como un buen espadachín, con delicadeza la hoja entro suavemente en la funda negra. A paso lento salió del lugar, moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa "Es una pena que haya tenido que matar a tan bella mujer" dijo con pesar.

Ya fuera de la tienda, hizo un movimiento con la espada envainada, dio un corte en vertical y una fuerza sobrenatural aplasto el local por completo. "Listo es hora del siguiente paso" y con un salto se había alejado del lugar, justo antes de que aparecieran los caballeros del reino.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Dentro del gremio de Fairy Tail se encontraba un lugar perfecto para meditar, alejado del bullicio de la gran sala, lejos de cualquier interrupción, perfecto para imaginar un nuevo mundo. Un mundo lleno de fantasía, de conocimiento sin fin, lleno de amor y drama, de alegría y tristeza, de paz y violencia. Y la puerta a ese mundo se encontraba en la gran biblioteca del gremio. Lugar lleno de altos estantes que fácilmente sobrepasan la altura de una persona promedio. Libros sin fin, apilados uno a la par del otro, tan viejos como el gremio mismo, o inclusive mucho más viejo que el reino de Fiore.

En ese sagrado lugar se encontraba una maga de cabello celeste, tez blanca, y de estatura promedio, usando sus gafas mágicas leía libro tras libro, en busca de algo concreto. Cerró un libro más y sonrió alegre, aunque después lo hizo a un lado.

"Mmm, el libro era interesante, aunque no es lo que estoy buscando" dijo a nadie en particular. Cerró los ojos dejando que los mismos descansaran de tanto leer, se recostó sobre una pila de libros, al parecer no le incomodo la posición, y se sumergió en sus recuerdos.

**FLASHBACK**

Un día como cualquier otro, en el lugar que le brindaba el silencio que se requería para disfrutar de una buena lectura. Tan ensimismada en su mundo, que no se percató de la presencia de su acompañante. Con naturalidad sorbió un poco de té de limón. "mmm delicioso" pronuncio y siguió con su lectura. "Me encantaría tener un príncipe azul" susurro para sí misma.

"¿No preferirías un príncipe de cabello rosa?", esas palabras la sacaron de su mundo, sorprendida se encontró al momento de fijarse en su acompañante. Un rubor se apodero de sus mejillas por tan vergonzoso momento. Trato de tranquilizarse.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?" pregunto con seriedad. Haciendo sonreír al muchacho.

"Responderé si primero contestas a mi pregunta" respondió, recordó las palabras pronunciadas hace menos de un par de minutos y el carmín volvió a hacer presencia. "N-n-no sé de qué hablas" negó torpemente, volviendo a su lectura.

"_No puedo concentrarme con él aquí"_ pensó inquieta al ver de reojo como el chico observaba su alrededor.

"¿A qué has venido?" pregunto sin apartar la mirada del libro, aunque ahora solo aparentara leer.

"Ya te lo dije, no contestare hasta que respondas a mi pregunta, ratoncita de biblioteca" soltó con tranquilidad. Tomo un libro y comenzó a pasar página por página.

"Ya te dije que no me llames así", reclamo ella cerrando el libro que antes leía ansiosamente.

"Es que no te gusta", dijo con un mohín en su rostro. Regresando a su lugar el libro que antes había tomado, sustituyéndolo por otro nuevo.

"No es eso", negó ella sonrosada por verlo. Aunque bien podría ser, por solo estar en su presencia.

"Entonces", hizo cara de no entender ni hostia. Leyendo. Saco su rostro de entre el libro y lo desecho, devolviéndolo a su respectivo lugar.

"Me hace sentir infantil", admitió ocultando su rostro carmesí entre sus manos.

"No entiendo cuál es el problema", dijo con una sonrisa, sonrisa que ella no podía ver.

"No soy una niña", la sonrisa del chico se ensancho más. Se acercó hacia ella.

"Entonces para no ser una niña, debes contestar mi pregunta, solo así demostraras que no eres una niña", dijo mientras removía las manos que cubrían su rostro, sus rostros estaban a centímetros.

Le tomo la barbilla, obligándola a que ella lo viera, "Responde, mi pequeña" le ordeno con un tono suave. La presión de estar sin escapatoria, sumando la sangre que se acumulaba en su cabeza, la hizo alguien irracional. Temerosa de ser rechazada acerco sus labios, no soporto verlo a los ojos y cerro sus ojos color miel. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su pequeño cuerpo, y una felicidad la inundo, no fue por mucho, ella se separó dolida.

"Tienes a Lissana y a Mirajane… no puedo hacerle esto a ellas" pronuncio con tristeza. Agachando la mirada, unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

"Pero te amo igual que a ellas" hablo con seguridad. Limpiando con su pulgar las lágrimas de la chica.

"Eso es mentira", quería creerle, pero sabía lo loco que sonaba todo. Retiro su rostro, ocultando sus ojos.

"Alguna vez te he mentido", de nuevo la obligo a verlo.

"Ya no somos niños Natsu-", le soltó dolida.

"Nunca te mentí y ahora tampoco lo he hecho…" acerco su rostro buscando los labios de la chica. Pero ella se negó, asombrando al joven y a la vez haciéndolo sonreír complacido.

Ella hizo distancia entre los dos, cubrió sus labios con un libro como si con eso fuera suficiente para detenerlo. "No seré una de tus concubinas… quiero ser tratada en igualdad de condiciones" dijo con valor, pero luego se sonrojo por la implicación de sus palabras.

"Je quien iba a pensar que la fría Levy sería tan linda, aunque solo yo he sido capaz de ver cada expresión tuya, cuando te sonrojas tiernamente al leer una escena amorosa, cuando lloras amargamente por una obra de tragedia, cuando sonríes de manera radiante al leer un final feliz, cuando tus ojos brillan al leer un hechizo antiguo… pero aún me hace falta ver tu expresión de amor" le dijo, cuando ya había acortado distancias, la arrincono contra un estante, eliminando el molesto libro.

"No lo hagas" susurro.

"Tienes el poder para detenerme" le susurro a los labios.

"Prométeme nunca dejar de amarme" le pidió, mientras interponía sus brazos entre él y ella.

"Nunca te he mentido, y no pienso hacerlo ahora… por mi vida…" tomo la mano derecha de la chica "… y este corazón que late como caballo desbocado…" y coloco dicha mano sobre su corazón, haciendo que ella sintiera lo rápido que latía "prometo amarte por el resto de mi vida" y sello el juramento con un suave beso.

La tarde paso llena de besos dulces, exigentes y suaves. Ella experimentando cada cosa que había aprendido de sus libros, él deseoso de convertirla en mujer. Pero ella le negó ese derecho. Con la excusa de que quería ir lento, haciendo carcajear al chico.

"No te enfades pequeña mía, solo pensaba que realmente eres única" con esas palabras la abrazo delicadamente, y ella se volvió a sumergir en su propio mundo -usándolo como silla-, solo que esta vez algo había cambiado_. "No me encuentro sola"_ sonrió para sí misma.

**END FLASHBACK**

Con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, retomo su tarea, "ya ha pasado un mes de eso" se dijo.

Un suave rosa volvió a teñir sus mejillas, al momento de tocarse los labios, recordando la infinidad de veces que sus labios habían sido reclamados por el pelirrosa. "No es momento para fantasear… debo encontrar lo que Natsu me pidió" y con ese pensamiento tomo otro libro, empezando a leerlo rápidamente.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Patshe una ciudad ubicada al norte de Magnolia, ciudad dedicada principalmente a la extracción de carbón, con casas una similar a la otra, calles iguales entre sí, debido a eso es fácil perderse, principalmente para alguien que llega a la ciudad por primera vez. Al ser una ciudad dedicada al carbón, casi todo está cubierto por una fina capa de hollín, dándole un toque tenebroso a la ciudad.

"Mooo… como diablos puede la gente llegar hasta sus casas, si todas son iguales" comento molesta una rubia de ojos chocolate, usando un pantalón que le queda pegado, mostrando su bien formado trasero. En su cinturón un llavero, látigo y una daga larga de aproximadamente 20 cms.

"Y si se confunden, y luego los esposos entran a la cama equivocada" comento cómicamente -a nadie en particular- con ojos de gato, tapándose la boca de la impresión. Sintió un pequeño jalón al final de su blusa negra, fijo su vista en un pequeño.

"Oiga señorita, parece perdida", comento tímidamente. "¿Puedo ayudarle?" agrego.

Ella se sorprendió después de todo, desde hace cuatro horas que vagaba sin rumbo fijo y nadie parecía molestarse en ayudarla. "Awww, eres un pedazo de cielo… ¿dime como hago para llegar a Magnolia?" pregunto mientras le regalaba una paleta al pequeño. Los ojos del niño brillaron de alegría, saboreando con lentitud dicho manjar. La rubia sintió tristeza, y pudo imaginarse la triste vida del niño en una ciudad minera, se lamentó por él. _"Pero en este mundo el más fuerte sigue con vida"_, pensó para si misma.

"Señorita, sígame le indicare como salir de Patshe y qué camino tomar para llegar a Magnolia" le dijo regalándole una sonrisa, mostrando que le faltaban algunos dientes.

"Gracias pequeñín", le dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello. Se percató de las miradas provenientes de las ventanas, pero decidió ignorarlas. En cuestión de minutos llegaron a su destino, "Señorita debe tomar este camino que atraviesa el bosque, tome el de la izquierda, en el de la derecha asaltan a los viajeros" le informo el pequeño.

"Gracias pequeño" dijo, reviso en su mochila en busca de algo "ten, como pago" le volvió a dar una paleta, emprendió el camino a Magnolia.

"Cereza…", degusto el dulce "…aunque prefiero la de limón…", jugo un poco el dulce en su boca "…la hija de White Rabbit…", observo como la rubia avanzaba por la dirección señalada "…es alguien demasiado débil en comparación con su madre…" sus ojos rojos observan algo que no podía ser percibido por un humano "…ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me divierto", una sonrisa se dibujó en sus facciones. "Jajajajaja solo de recordar la forma en que murió mi conejita es algo muy divertido", la apariencia del niño cambio drásticamente a la de alguien joven, sin muestras de carbón.

La rubia volteo para despedirse por última vez del niño que le había ayudado. Se sorprendió al ver a un muchacho entre los veinte, de pelo negro y una especie de trenza detrás de él. Pantalones negros del tipo árabe desde los tobillos hasta la cintura, con una especie de manto blanco en sus hombros y un collarín de oro adornado con un rubí en el centro por todo su cuello. Su estómago al descubierto, observo como el chico le saludaba, parpadeo sorprendida y cuando lo busco de nuevo el chico había desaparecido en un instante.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En un bosque denso, se abría paso una figura a buena velocidad…_

"Ahhh pero que lata…" fue el quejido de un joven en medio del bosque.

"A pesar de que deje de ser un DS aun siento aberración hacia cualquier cosa que se mueva…" avanzando a paso apresurado con un sable en la cintura, pantalones de tela y con una capa cubriendo el resto de su cuerpo.

"Hubiese traído a Happy, pero no quiero que me interrumpa…", aumento la velocidad, llego a una bifurcación, sin detenerse se dirigió por el camino derecho.

"Lo más seguro es que Gray se haya molestado por mi tardanza…" avanzo un buen trecho, dio un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo de esquivar un par de flechas.

"Eyy nii-chan, no crees que es de mala educación pasar sin detenerte a saludar" hablo un tipo fornido, calvo y sosteniendo un hacha en su espalda.

Observo su entorno en busca de la persona que había disparado las flechas, desenvaino el sable, separo las piernas y flexiono la pierna derecha, dio un corte en el aire partiendo a la mitad una flecha.

"Vaya tal parece, que nii-chan nos brindara un poco de diversión" dijo el mismo sujeto. Dio una señal y salieron cuatro sujetos del bosque, portando pistolas mágicas

"Solo estoy de paso, tengo negocios en Patshe… no quiero problemas" hablo con tono neutro.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" se carcajearon los maleantes. "Si estás dispuesto a dejar todas las cosas de valor no te haremos nada" hablo el que aparentaba ser el jefe.

"mmm ya veo" sonrió mostrando su dentadura blanca. La capa negra ocultaba perfectamente la marca en su hombro derecho, haciendo que los ladrones desconocieran por completo al terrible rival que tenían enfrente. "Ok" su sable comenzó a brillar y cambio a su forma original. "Ustedes son demasiado débiles como para que me tome esta pelea en serio…" dijo con soberbia. Y coloco la katana en el suelo, se quitó la capa y se remango los puños de la camisa lo suficiente como para descubrir sus antebrazos.

A los presentes no les gusto para nada las palabras del pelirrosa. Uno de ellos, no más alto que 6 pies de largo, disparo directo a la cabeza, disparo que fue esquivado ágilmente, se molestó y disparó consecutivamente. Cada disparo era esquivado con maestría, tan ofuscado estaba que no se percató de la poca distancia que los separaba.

Se elevó en el aire, propinando una patada directa al cráneo de su oponente, en el aire dio un giro brusco esquivando a tiempo una flecha. Tomo el arma de su oponente y disparo en dirección a un árbol. No pudo acertar debido a que tuvo que esquivar un golpe del hacha.

"¡Ataquen!" fue la orden del sujeto, e inmediatamente surgieron más personas de lo profundo del bosque.

Estiro los huesos de la mano, sus dedos adoptaron la forma de cuchillas y sus uñas se alargaron de manera peligrosa. Sonrió de manera divertida.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Ya llevaba un tiempo caminando por el bosque, llego a la bifurcación y se quedó pensando en las palabras del niño. "Izquierda es un camino seguro… mmm, pero derecha será un camino divertido" dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular. "Creo que será derecha, puede que me encuentre con un buen reto" se dijo con seguridad. Saco una paleta de su mochila, abrió el dulce con lentitud, procedió a meter el dulce rojo en su boca y emprendió su camino. Tarareaba una melodía, haciendo de esa manera más ligera la caminata.

Se puso alerta, más adelante se escuchaban sonidos de un ferviente combate, _"los asaltantes"_ pensó. _"De seguro encontraron a una víctima difícil… será mejor que le ayude"_ y con ese pensamiento salió corriendo en dirección al ruido. Cualquiera hubiese huido pero ella no era de ese tipo, le encantaban las aventuras peligrosas. "¡Solo los más fuerte sobreviven!" exclamo con alegría.

Llego rápidamente y lanzo una patada voladora al primer sujeto que se le cruzo en el camino "¡Lucy Kick!"

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Esquivo un golpe, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero de repente se encontraba volando "¿Are?"

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos al ver como la posible victima salía volando y daba directo con un lazo al cuello. Dejándolo aturdido.

"Felicidades nueva, esa fue una gran entrada" se acercó alguien a felicitarla. "Este estaba dando problemas, no se dejaba asaltar" agrego como si nada.

Con esas palabras cayo en cuenta de su terrible error, pero era demasiado tarde, una flecha se dirigía hacia el caído, con un movimiento rápido tomo su látigo y desvió la fatal flecha -según ella-. Rápidamente se posiciono cerca del joven de cabello poco común, y saco su daga de hoja larga. Un bandido al comprender lo sucedido, ataco con una espada, ella desvió el ataque y le rebano el cuello de un corte limpio.

Tirado debido al impacto recibido, observo como caía haciendo un ruido seco el cuerpo inerte de un bandido. Se extrañó de la situación, primero lo atacan desprevenido y su supuesta atacante lo defendía. _"Bien, esta perra tendrá que explicarme las cosas después"_ pensó, prometiendo hacer sufrir a su salvadora.

Los bandidos al ver a -uno más- su camarada caer, atacaron con todo, aunque estaban exhaustos aun eran mayoría. El jefe envió un corte en diagonal con su hacha, ella sonrió segura, con un movimiento de su látigo desvió el ataque, haciendo que el mismo diera en otro bandido. Escucho un sonido silbante atravesando el aire, se agacho justo a tiempo para esquivar una flecha. Tenía la situación controlada. De reojo observo como el -antes golpeado- pelirrosa se ponía de pie.

"Te encuentras bien", le hablo la rubia.

"Sera mejor que te expliques luego" le mando una mirada de pocos amigos.

"Fue mi error, perdón por ello", respondió la mujer, restándole importancia con un gesto de mano.

Él se quedó en silencio. "Espero puedas seguir mi ritmo" le hablo finalmente, haciendo sonreír a la rubia.

"Je al final veremos quien sigue a quien" le respondió.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

En una cueva, ubicada en una montaña nevada, se encontraba una pareja, ambos resguardándose de la terrible tormenta de nieve que azota afuera.

"Ese desgraciado" exclamo un pelinegro. "Como osa atreverse a llegar tarde" añadió enojado.

"Tranquilízate Gray… Natsu-san de seguro ha tenido complicaciones en el camino, bandidos o talvez problemas de faldas" le dijo su acompañante acercándose peligrosamente.

"Juvia, no defiendas a ese cabrán o"

"¿O?" le inquirió ella.

"O me pondré celoso" admitió con un tenue rubor rosa, bien podría deberse a la tormenta de nieve, en la cual se encontraban.

"No debes estarlo Gray, Juvia en cuerpo y alma pertenece a Gray-sama… aunque me gusta verte celoso" le dijo ella cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

El beso se prolongó, al parecer no les incomodaba en absoluto la tormenta de nieve.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

"Vaya que hice un poco de ejercicio", exclamo contenta la rubia. Sentada sobre la espalda de uno de los ladrones, vio como surgía su compañero de improvisto desde el frondoso bosque.

"Le encontraste" afirmo, con sus ojos chocolate brillando de curiosidad.

"El arquero fue alguien escurridizo, pero no imposible de vencer" dijo en tono aburrido, con las manos escurriendo un líquido carmín.

"Bien parece que tengo que arreglar un asunto pendiente contigo rubia" dijo, dejando salir a flote su hostilidad.

"Vamos Cherry-kun, fue un pequeño error, además si hubieses estado concentrado nada te hubiera pasado" le culpo, haciendo que al otro le pulsara una vena.

"¿Entonces es mi culpa que una rubia oxigenada con intención de salvarme me lance una patada voladora?" dijo con sarcasmo molestando a la mujer por el insulto.

"Eyyy deberías agradecerme que te haya ayudado, y no soy ninguna rubia oxigenada, oye bien, soy Lucy Heartphillia", comento con cierto aire de alta alcurnia. Haciendo sonreír enigmáticamente al mago.

"Ohhh que sorpresa es encontrarla por esto lares señorita Heartphillia" dijo haciendo un ademan de un caballero inglés.

"Ohhh conoces mi nombre" dijo en tono alegre.

El la vio con cara de burla, "Es como dice el dicho, 'Si rubia es, lista no es'" la chica cayo en cuenta del significado de las palabras y su rostro adquirió un rojo de cólera. Con un rápido movimiento lanzo un ataque con su látigo. Ataque que fue esquivado fácilmente.

"Es mi venganza por el golpe" respondió a una distancia segura. "Dejando de lado los malos entendidos" menciono con ironía. "Por la dirección que llevas, supondré que te diriges a Magnolia" agrego tomando asiento sobre una roca.

"Si, eso es cierto… y has de admitir que vienes de Magnolia… ¿A dónde te diriges Cherry-kun?" soltó con una risa ladina.

"mmm… las montañas nevadas al oeste de Patshe, he quedado con alguien" dijo, con un movimiento de su dedo índice, la katana surgió de un montón de cuerpos inertes.

"WOW, eres un mago… pero no te vi usar magia".

"Esto no es magia, esta espada solo obedece mis órdenes" respondió enseñándole la katana.

Ella se asombró de la respuesta, iba a comentar algo, pero vio como el chico no mayor a ella, se ponía de pie, con intención de reanudar su viaje. "Sera en otra ocasión, en que nos veamos Lucy Heartphillia" sin esperar siquiera un adiós, salió lo más rápido posible.

"_Esa mujer me recuerda a alguien"_, pero hizo a un lado su pensamiento.

"Ummmm… parece alguien interesante… ¿deberé seguirlo o continuar con mi viaje?" se interrogo a sí misma. Se puso de pie, estiro un poco las piernas y se decidió. "Lo mejor será que me dirija a Magnolia… después de todo quiero unirme a Fairy Tail" exclamo alegre, con esas palabras reanudo su camino. Dejando detrás de ella, varios cuerpos inertes, algunos muertos, otros lo estarían en breves minutos.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

"Vaya… hasta que te dignas a aparecer" hablo el pelinegro. Sin la característica camisa azul. Usual en él, solo usando bóxer.

"No sé de qué te quejas…", dio un saludo con la mano. "Se que se la pasaron bien los dos solos… tanto que tuve que hacerles tiempo a la intemperie" menciono el visitante, quitándose la capa que lo resguardaba de la nieve. Sus palabras sonrojaron a la pareja.

"Es tu culpa Natsu" le recrimino el pelinegro. Detrás de él, la chica se vestía con lentitud, sin importarle si era vista por el pelirrosado.

"Bueno… puede que tengas razón, pero en el camino me encontré con unos bandidos", las palabras sorprendieron al hombre, sintiendo terror de la intuición femenina.

"No eran demasiados listos a mi parecer, el problema resulto ser una rubia entrometida" se detuvo al ver la expresión de sorpresa de su amigo pelinegro.

"Vamos Gray, no es para tanto" dijo la mujer, ya completamente vestida. Abrasándolo cariñosamente.

"Bueno… dejando de lado tus problemas de bandidos y de faldas" continuo la chica hablando.

"Oye" exclamo molesto el aludido.

"Lo mejor será empezar, la tormenta al fin cedió" hablo Gray, caminando hacia afuera del lugar. Rememorando las palabras de su amigo.

**FLASHBACK**

"Gray necesito tu ayuda" le dijo, mientras le servía una bebida helada.

"Quiero que tú y Juvia me ayuden a recuperar mi magia" las palabras hicieron que escupiera el contenido de su bebida. No lo dejo hablar y prosiguió. "En las montañas nevadas al oeste de Patshe, llegare en una semana, tiempo suficiente para que llegues con ella y se diviertan un rato… claro que te pagare bien por la ayuda" añadió, al momento de servirle otra bebida.

"No es necesario el pago… si es por un amigo, iré al mismísimo infierno" dijo tranquilamente haciendo sonreir al joven.

"Jejeje esas palabras quería oír, después de todo no tengo ni un jewel, ayer salí de compras con Liss y Mira, y me quede sin nada" dijo cómicamente.

"Entonces porque mierdas me ofreces dinero si no puedes pagarme" respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

"Quería sonar genial" admitió con vergüenza.

Esas palabras hicieron que se ganara una colleja por parte del pelinegro. "Dejando de lado los problemas económicos… aunque ahora que lo pienso, cuando llevo a Juvia de compras, debo ir forrado… me molesta el que pueda entender ese sentimiento" tomo otro trago de su bebida.

"¿Para qué quieres que lleve a Juvia conmigo?" pregunto extrañado.

"Para hacer un trio" soltó con una sonrisa malévola.

"Gray eres malo… porque me golpeaste" volvió a decir con dos chinchones en la cabeza.

Al ver que el pelinegro no respondería, decidió aclarar las cosas "Tú y Juvia son magos poderosos, lo son más si ambos están juntos, y les necesito para recuperar mi magia".

El halago relajo su humor. "De acuerdo, estaremos en siete días en las montañas de Patshe", le dijo antes de marcharse hacia la ciudad donde Juvia vivía.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Bueno… les explicare las cosas que quiero que hagan" dijo cuando ya se encontraban fuera de la cueva. La luz del sol, alumbraba por completo el lugar. Un paisaje totalmente cubierto por nieve, los pinos vistiendo un blanco traje.

"Lo primero será que observen atentamente…", dio unos pasos hasta posicionarse sobre una gran roca que sobresalía de la nieve "…cuando consideren que mi magia se sale de control…", ellos lo siguieron en silencio. "…usaran su poder para controlar mi temperatura, en mi estado actual soy incapaz de resistir el fuego, y no quiero morir carbonizado" les comento. Ellos comprendieron inmediatamente la importancia que tenían en esta locura.

"Je, quien iba a pensar que el engreído pelirrosa, necesitaría ayuda", comento la mujer mientras abrazaba con cariño al chico. "Gracias… a los dos", mascullo sonrosado. Después de terminado el abrazo. Gray lo sabía, Juvia quería -como amigo- a su rival.

Natsu procedió a sentarse… "Uyyy que frio… si no recupero mi magia, se me congelara el trasero", adopto la pose '_flor de loto_', coloco la espada oriental sobre su regazo. Los otros presentes, se quedaron de pie, atentos al menor cambio. "No se contengan", les advirtió con una mirada indescifrable.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, dio un perezoso vistazo a su alrededor, sonrió mostrando su letal dentadura. Y se puso de pie. "Jejejeje pensé que te tomarías más tiempo antes de venir, mocoso" comento observando al muchacho frente a él.

"Ha pasado un tiempo, Igneel" comento sosteniendo la mirada. Frente a él, un dragón de escamas rojas, sonriendo abiertamente, mostrando sus letales armas. Con lentitud se puso de pie -Igneel-. Movió su cuerpo hacia adelante, sin dar tiempo, desenvaino su espada. Con un rápido movimiento corto el aire, aplastando el volcán y de paso a Igneel.

Con rapidez coloco la hoja de la espada, cubriendo su pecho contra la filosa cola del dragón. "Mierda… no podría esperar menos", la fuerza del impacto lo mando a volar varios metros hacia atrás.

"Jajajajaja… no me subestimes Natsu… no voy a contenerme" desplego sus alas, mandando una poderosa ráfaga, demostrando que no mentía.

Salió de entre las rocas, solo para recibir de lleno una poderosa ráfaga, fue alejado varios metros, en medio del ataque -según él- recupero el equilibrio y enterró la espada para que funcionara de soporte. El viento ceso, y con rapidez, salto, solo observando como el suelo era devanado de un corte sencillo.

"Um, pensé que venias preparado mocoso" hablo molesto, no le gustaba ser subestimado por los humanos. Sintió como el chico se paraba sobre su cola, usándola como camino para llegar a su espalda. Dio un giro rápido, mandando a volar al mocoso.

"_Tsk, pensar que tendré que ir en serio… que estúpido fui por no atacar con todo desde un principio"_, la letal cola se dirigía velozmente, hizo su brazo hacia atrás y lo regreso con fuerza. El impacto fue brutal, el suelo se cuarteo, debido a la gran fuerza.

Su brazo se adormeció, dejando el característico hormigueo. "Joder, de que mierda estas hecho Igneel" grito, sosteniéndose el brazo, no hubo tiempo para esquivar, con una velocidad digna de esta batalla, interpuso su espada defendiéndose de una garra del dragón rojo.

"No hay tiempo para lloriqueos mocoso" hablo tranquilamente, al lanzar una gran bola de fuego hacia el muchacho. Sonrió, pero eso no sorprendió al dragón. Antes de que el fuego impactara, sus colas salieron a relucir, cubriéndolo de cualquier daño. _"Gracias a Meredy y Ultear, llegue a un nuevo nivel"_, el fuego ceso. Pero el dragón no desaprovecho ningún segundo, con la pata delantera ataco, "Karyuu Ken" (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego). "Grahgh" exclamo al ser víctima del brutal ataque. Fue elevado varios metros en el aire, pero el ataque no ceso, en medio del aire, fue golpeado con la cola, mandándolo directo al suelo.

No tuvo el tiempo para siquiera quejarse por el dolor, rodo por el suelo, esquivando a tiempo otro ataque. Se puso de pie a duras penas, _"Si esto continua, ni siquiera seré capaz de hacerle un rasguño"_, respiro hondo, sintiendo en toda plenitud la gravedad de sus heridas. Sonrió de locura y se dejó llevar por el rio de maldad.

"_Tal como lo pensé… su presencia es parecida a la de Zeref… pero a la vez es más siniestra"_ se puso serio. Observando como un aura oscura comenzaba a surgir del cuerpo del chico. Los rasgos físicos del muchacho cambiaron, al ojo perfecto de un dragón, pudo ver que creció unos centímetros, sus facciones maduraron, sus músculos aumentaron y su cabello se alargó en gran manera. La oscuridad que lo rodeaba comenzó a tomar forma, unas alas surgieron de su espalda media, sus antebrazos se cubrieron por una especie de armadura negra con toques rojos, lo mismo sucedió con sus piernas y espinillas. Sus manos cambiaron de forma, ya no eran las de un humano, semejantes a una bestia. Un faldón hecho del mismo material cubrió su cintura y miembro viril, dejando al descubierto el estómago y pectoral. "Karyuu no Houko" (Rugido del dragón de fuego). Sin darle tiempo, ataco despiadadamente, se sorprendió al ver como su gran ataque era cortado en dos. Sonrió divertido.

Un aleteo de sus alas era devastador, vio como el muchacho desaparecía de su vista, sus sentidos de dragón lo pusieron en alerta, inclino su cuello, esquivando un feroz ataque del chico. _"Es más rápido" _sonrió. Embullo su cuerpo por completo en llamas, y volvió al ataque. Dos rugidos fueron lanzados, uno tras otro. Lo logro capturar entre sus dientes, hizo el intento de masticarlo pero de inmediato lo soltó, varias 'ramas' se empalaron por todo su hocico. Haciéndole un gran daño.

"_Ufff eso estuvo cerca… combinar las magias de Mira-chan y Liss, resulto beneficioso"_ se puso de pie, se movió un par de metros esquivando un pisotón. Ascendió por la pata del dragón, dando cortes a medida que subía, la 'armadura' demostró ser capaz de resistir las fuertes llamas. "Shiranui" (Fuego Fatuo) de un golpe tuvo que saltar y hacer distancia lejos de Igneel, observo sus piernas, _"la llama azul traspaso mi armadura"_, de inmediato mando un potente corte. Las llamas no se movieron de su lugar. Comenzó a volar en círculos alrededor del dragón, mandando despiadados ataques, con la intención de crear una brecha.

"¡Soy el emperador del fuego!", rugió. "¡No hay fuego que no pueda usar!" añadió. Dando un alarido de dolor, las heridas infringidas, lo habían dañado lo suficiente como para sentir dolor solo por hablar. Miro con algo de orgullo al muchacho.

La mirada del dragón confundió a Natsu. Segundos que Igneel aprovecho. Su cola surgió desde el suelo, empalándolo de lado a lado. Su armadura parecía intacta. "jejejeje mocoso, no por nada soy el dragón más fuerte" le dijo, ya frente a frente. Natsu sostuvo la mirada, aun con la cola del dragón cruzando de lado a lado su cuerpo, no bajo la mirada. Estuvieron así durante un tiempo, que bien podrían ser horas o solo simples segundos.

Sonrió. "JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA" la risa alegre no descoloco al dragón. "Pensar que eras así de fuerte, Padre" dijo mostrando una sonrisa de antaño.

"Perdón por haber sellado tu magia hace un tiempo, pero no iba a dejar que murieras" agrego sonriendo. "Además, gracias a mí, olvidaste a esa pelirroja" añadió, con algo de orgullo en su voz.

Pensó las palabras de su padre, y lo comprendió. "Perdón padre, perdón por no haber comprendido tus razones", se disculpó son sinceridad, sintiendo como su ira y odio desaparecían lentamente. "No hay porque disculparse, Natsu. Solo quería que te hicieras fuerte" añadió. Sin más palabras retiro su cola del muchacho, el por su parte cambio a su forma normal.

"¿Cómo es que puedes hacer eso, hijo?" haciendo referencia a la armadura.

"ummmm… después de que retire la espada que había sellado al prisionero, estuve por ser consumido por tanta locura, si no hubiese sido por Liss y Mira…gracias a eso puedo asimilar la magia de mis mujeres" prefirió sentarse sobre el suelo volcánico.

"Supongo que será algún poder que fue desbloqueado… pero te resulto conveniente" el paisaje cambio a la gran prisión. "Tengo algunas cosas que decirte" respiro un poco. Recuperado de las heridas en su hocico. "Este sujeto, tiene una energía similar a alguien que enfrente hace 400 años", hizo una pausa. El lugar había cambiado hacia el 'Gran Cierre'.

"Zeref es el nombre que le dieron los humanos, algunos le llamaban Rey de Diamantes" observo el shock que había causado las palabras en el muchacho. Permaneció en silencio, meditando lo dicho por Igneel. "¿Estás seguro?" pregunto.

"Sin duda alguna, su nombre verdadero lo desconozco, solo lo fuerte que era luchando, no usaba magia… si lo pienso bien, las magias de ese entonces eran poderosas, pero estoy seguro que ese muchacho no usaba magia", se acostó aplastando un sinfín de flores. "Mi edad es de 673 años humanos, pero como dragón, aun soy joven" añadió. "Conozco una vieja historia, cuenta de un soñador que creo a un rey, ese rey mato sin compasión y sin motivo a incontables personas, después el rey desapareció" volteo su hocico a un lado, observando al inamovible prisionero. Estuvieron en silencio, mientras el joven meditaba las palabras del dragón. Se puso de pie y avanzo con calma hacia el prisionero, camino en círculos, observando cada detalle. Las cuatro grandes espadas, las cadenas doradas, las espadas más pequeñas y el rio sin fin de sangre. El cuerpo sin piernas del Rey, su cabello largo maltrecho y de un rosa opaco. Con la cabeza gacha. Acerco su mano, esperando que algo sucediera, pero nada paso. El Rey permaneció estoico. No hubo más recuerdos sangrientos o algo por el estilo. Pero una memoria llego, se vio a si mismo matando a la joven Chun Lii y a varios de los bandidos. Su expresión demostraba pesar.

"Te preguntare nuevamente, ¿Qué piensas hacer?" soltó observándolo detenidamente.

Suspiro, tranquilizando su mente, "No sé lo que motivo a mi antiguo yo a ser un asesino, o si solo era una marioneta…", observo a su alrededor. "…pero el yo de ahora, tiene a personas que proteger, están Lissana, Mirajane, Levy, Ultear, Meredy, Cana…" pensó en cada una de ellas, lo especial que se sentía al estar con cada mujer, independiente de si era un encuentro sexual o simplemente tomarse de las manos, paseos por la ciudad, hablar con ellas. Porque solo con ellas era dulce, o salvaje si ellas lo querían.

"¿Y la pelirroja?", pregunto el dragón.

"…No sé cómo tratar con ella, aun siento algo… es una gran mujer, bien dotada… me gustaría romper su mente, convertirla-" se percató de hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Recordó la misión que le había dado a Cana. Observo a Igneel, en busca de una respuesta.

"La maldad existe en el corazón de cualquier ser viviente, indistintamente si es un dragón o un humano. No digo que debas ser alguien noble y benevolente-", hizo un ademan con su garra derecha.

"Aplastare a cualquiera que se atreva a hacerle daño al gremio. Y matare sin dudar a todo aquel que haga daño alguno a mis mujeres… Seré el cuarto maestro, protegeré celosamente lo que es mío", afirmo con convicción.

"jejejejeje esas eran las palabras que quería oír", dijo con algo de orgullo. Acerco su garra hasta el pecho del muchacho. "Solo selle tu magia… es hora de liberarla", con un pequeño movimiento un sello rojo comenzó a desaparecer -sobre el pecho del chico-. El cambio fue abrumador, la sensación de calor lo invadió de inmediato. "Wow… ahora es diferente" exclamo con alegría. Observando como unas pequeñas escamas se habían formado en sus brazos, la sensación de poder era asombrosa. "Jajajajaja… pareces un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo" soltó el dragón.

Observo sus piernas, las mismas escamas se presentaron en sus espinillas. "Hey, padre ¿Qué sucede con mi magia?".

"Oh, solo ha evolucionado. Un poco de mi sangre basto para que llegaras a un nuevo nivel. Podrías llamarlo hibrido", las palabras del dragón pusieron su mente a trabajar.

"Tal vez pueda combinar mi magia con la de Mira-chan y la magia de Liss", se puso de pie y procedió a combinar la magia demoniaca de la albina mayor, sus alas surgieron de su espalda. El fuego empezó a surgir, combinándose lentamente. _"Casi", _pensó confiado.

Su cuerpo repentinamente sufrió varias explosiones mágicas, Igneel intervino rápidamente absorbiendo las llamas del muchacho. Evitando de esa manera un daño más serio. "Jajajajajajaja" el dragón se echó a reír por el aspecto cómico de su hijo. "Vamos viejo, no es momento de reírse" reclamo.

"Es culpa tuya por tratar de combinar la magia de un dragón con la magia de simples humanos". Las palabras del padre hicieron que se diera cuenta de algo importante. "Supongo que los dragones son seres anti-magia, así que no podre combinar mi magia de fuego con otra que no sea del mismo tipo", suspiro resignado.

"Vamos hijo, después de todo sería aburrido ser un ser todopoderoso", le ánimo.

"Cierto, no sería divertido vencer fácilmente a mis enemigos", se puso de pie. Bajo la atenta mirada del dragón. "Sera mejor que vuelva al exterior", con esas palabras se despidió.

"Estaré observándote mocoso" sonrió como solo lo haría un padre. El dragón cerró con parsimonia sus ojos, bajando por completo la guardia. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, Natsu volteando su cabeza en señal de alerta e Igneel juntando fuego para disparar lo más antes posible. Fueron demasiados lentos. Ninguno reacciono a tiempo. Lo que antes era un blanco puro, ahora se había convertido en la más absoluta oscuridad. Oscuridad proveniente de un joven, le observo con asombro. Era el mismo, aquel que le indico la dirección hacia la armería. Cabello negro, usando un collar de oro formado por varias hilares dorados en su cuello. Su torso al descubierto y un pantalón negro bombacho. Hasta la mitad del tobillo.

…

La oscuridad lo absorbió. Enviándolo a un espacio distinto. Sin esperar cualquier señal hostil, desenvaino su espada oriental y se colocó en pose defensiva. "¿Quién eres?", siseo con un tono que indicaba hostilidad. "Hisashiburi pequeño Ali", dijo al momento en que lo abrazaba cariñosamente_. "Es demasiado rápido",_ se asombró de la velocidad, pero a una corta distancia pudo atacar. Lo apuñalo con demasiada facilidad. La punta de la katana salía fácilmente desde el otro lado, con seguridad había dado en un punto vital. Trato de retirar la espada, pero una fuerza sobre humano se lo impidió. "Vamos Ali, no nos vemos desde hace tiempo y es así como me tratas" dijo haciendo una pose dramática, algo espeluznante debido a la espada enterrada en su cuerpo. Natsu lo supo, ya fuese por instinto o algún trauma del pasado, el sujeto frente a él era. "Invencible", hablo el desconocido como si hubiese leído su mente. La espada se desvanecía como simple polvo. "No soy tu enemigo" añadió. "Si lo fuera, hace tiempo que te hubiese matado a ti y al dragón", su mirada cambio.

Natsu libero su energía mágica, pero el muchacho ni se inmuto. "Ahhh" suspiro decepcionado. Y con una sonrisa ladina sobrepaso con creces el poder de Natsu, haciendo que el pelirrosa se arrodillara por la presión. Aumento su poder en un vano intento de igualar a su adversario. Hizo lo posible por ponerse de pie y encararlo, pero solo observo como el pelinegro con un simple movimiento de su dedo ejercía una presión que lo hizo sucumbir.

Sus huesos comenzaron a crujir, siendo incapaz de siquiera luchar. Los recuerdos de las mujeres que amaba llegaron a su mente, trato de no rendirse pero ni siquiera los lazos con sus seres amados le dieron la fuerza para levantarse.

Bufo molesto, al sentir como un poder gigantesco se acercaba a una velocidad espectacular. El dragón hizo acto de presencia, con sus fauces dispuesto a asesinarlo. Negó. Y con su mano libre, hizo un movimiento como si tratara de aplastar algo invisible y el gran dragón cayó al suelo, bajo una presión similar a la que aprisionaba al pelirrosa.

Vanos intentos por ponerse de pie realizo Igneel, pero todo resultaba inútil. Un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado lo invadió, miedo, terror, no. "Impotencia", dijo como si nada el sujeto agresor. Haciendo gala del poder -probablemente- de leer la mente.

"Bien, no soy enemigo, tampoco aliado" hablo tranquilamente. "Así que tranquilícense", la presión que antes los había aprisionado desapareció. Aturdido trato de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo hacerlo. Resignado, decidió hablar. Pero una mirada lo callo. Se sorprendió, después de todo ningún humano había tenido el poder de callarlo con una sola mirada.

"Mi nombre es In", hablo. "Solo quería ver a Ali", señalo con la cabeza al cuerpo sin movimiento alguno de Natsu. "Solo use demasiado poder en él, pero sé que no morirá" respondió a la pregunta tacita del dragón. "Habla", ordeno.

"Se llama Natsu Dr-"

"Su nombre verdadero es Ei Di Bi", con su dedo dibujo tres letras en el aire 'ADB'. "Solo paseaba por los alrededores" agrego con una sonrisa, cambiando a su modo juguetón. "Como prueba de que no soy enemigo…", de su sombra comenzó a surgir una espada. "…le regalare mi adquisición Youtou: Tenbuhourin" (Espada de la calamidad: Tesoro del cielo). La funda era de un color azul cielo, adornada por partes doradas. La empuñadura era de estilo occidental, de un largo de metro y medio. "Entrégasela cuando se recupere", pronuncio mientras el dragón tomaba la espada con sus garras. "Oh" se sorprendió al ver como el pelirrosa se ponía de pie a duras penas.

"Au-n no ha-s res-pon-dido" dijo de manera entrecortada. Era difícil respirar con las heridas que había sufrido en menos de diez minutos.

Hizo un ademan de estar pensando. Luego choco su puño derecho con su palma izquierda. "Oh, supongo que te refieres al vínculo que nos une", no espero una respuesta y continúo hablando. "Lastimosamente eso es algo que ni tu yo pasado logro descubrir" su mirada observo el cielo del lugar. De un extraño color rosa salmón. Infinidad de cubos flotando alrededor, diversos colores. Empujo uno de esos cubos e inicio un proceso en cadena.

Las palabras del pelinegro habían hecho mella en su pensamiento. Muchas dudas lo invadieron, preguntas sin fin, la verdad a su existencia estaba a un par de metros frente a él. Pero su vista se comenzaba a nublar, lo último que pudo ver era como el sujeto le daba la espalda. Una trenza negra azabache ondeando por toda la espalda desnuda del pelinegro.

De reojo observo como el chico con lentitud caía, pero no toco el suelo, la cola del dragón lo había sostenido justo a tiempo. Dirigió su vista hacia el dragón. "ummm… le daré un último regalo", en su mano apareció una esfera de tonos azules. "Sera interesante ver qué sucede", con esas palabras se esfumo como si fuese niebla.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En el gremio de las hadas, algunas horas después de la partida del pelirrosa…_

"Hola maestro", saludo sonriente la mujer de la tribu Raijinshu.

"Hemos cumplido con éxito la misión" hablo de manera educada el peliverde.

"Natsu, una ronda de cervezas" exigió el marionetista.

"No está" contesto el maestro mientras se dedicaba a observar el reporte de la misión.

"Es extraño no contar con su presencia, me he acostumbrado a verlo atendiendo la barra" comento algo triste la chica. "Je" se escuchó la risa socarrona de Bickxlow, haciendo que la mujer lo mirara con extrañeza.

"¡Natsu, hemos regresado!" comento alegre el gato. Detrás de él, se acercaban los hermanos Strauss.

"El barman no se encuentra en el gremio" informo Laxus. Haciendo que los recién llegados preguntaran por el paradero del chico.

"Salió a una misión importante…" hablo el anciano encarando a los demás "…regresara en unos cuantos días, confió en él y sé que lograra cumplir con éxito la misión, además Gray fue con él", no espero que lo interrumpieran, además de haber aclarado algunas cosas.

"Pero-", murmuro Lissana, pero fue acallada por las palabras del maestro.

"Laxus, te encargo el gremio, debo visitar el consejo mágico y convocar a los maestros de gremio", sin esperar alguna protesta salió con rumbo a Era.

"Laxus, un parfait de fresas" exigió la albina con una sonrisa malvada en ella.

"Vamos apúrate, que ahora eres el encargado de la cocina", molesto la albina al ver que el rubio no se movía a cumplir su orden. "No sé cómo diablos le hace Natsu para aguantarte", dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, esquivando por poco el puñetazo de la albina.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_En otro lugar…_

"Ahhh, que alivio" exclamo alegre la morocha, al hundir su cuerpo en agua tibia. Segundos después, ingresaba Erza en la misma tina. Al parecer ambas mujeres desarrollaron un extraño vínculo.

El baño era extenso, después de todo se encontraban en las termas de Fairy Hills. La calidad del lugar solo demostraba la riqueza que poseía Fairy Tail al ser el mejor gremio del reino.

El silencio era reconfortante en cierto modo, el agua tibia relajaba sus músculos, además de aliviar el dolor. "Entonces como sucedió", interrogo la pelirroja. La morocha quedo confusa, al no comprender de qué iba el tema. "¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Natsu?" aclaro. La morocha sonrió de manera nostálgica.

Jugo con un poco de espuma antes de contestar. "No me di cuenta, él siempre me trato con cariño, simplemente el chico es muy tonto como para darse cuenta del efecto que causan sus acciones", soplo las burbujas que había hecho con la espuma. Sus pechos cubiertos por una fina capa de vapor. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. "Hubo una vez que él, me encontró inconsciente, me cargo hasta su casa y cuido de mí", menciono sonriente.

Erza le dio una intensa mirada, con señales de querer saber más. La morocha sonrió divertida. "Ese día había bebido más de la cuenta", se notó un poco de tristeza en su mirada. "Y termine enfermándome… ¿Sabes que hizo él?". La pelirroja negó, aunque tenía una ligera idea, ya que lo conocía desde niño. "Con su magia me reconforto, aunque le dije que ya me había recuperado, el insistió en cuidarme por unos días, disfrute de su compañía" menciono sonrojada. "Inclusive cocino para mí, aunque no era un experto" rio al recordar al chico con un mandil y la cocina echando humo. "Jajajajaja lo hubieras visto, era tan cómico". La pelirroja sonrió al recordar los momentos en que el pelirrosa la hacía reír por cualquier bobera. Su tierna sonrisa que era solo para ella. Pero ahora esa calidez, pertenecía a alguien más.

Se hundió en el agua de modo que su mente se ahogara. Los momentos cuando eran niños, el siempre retándola a pelear. Cuando jugaban a los héroes. Los fugaces recuerdos y la tristeza -falta de aire- la obligaron a salir del agua. "Cana…" dudo un poco. "…no puedo hacerlo", la determinación que había mostrado antes, ahora se había esfumado. "No puedo estar con Natsu…", la morocha se confundió por las palabras de la otra mujer. "No puedo buscar a Natsu después del daño que le hice..." dijo soltando suaves lágrimas. La morocha la volvió a cachetear, "Mujer. Por dios, a ti hay que golpearte para hacerte entrar en razón", se acercó a la sorprendida mujer. La abrazo con cariño.

"Natsu dijo que no te guarda rencor, ¿recuerdas?", la morocha le susurró al oído. Reconfortándola en el proceso.

Las palabras de Cana la hicieron pensar en Natsu, sonrió un poco, separándose de la chica por un momento. "¿Qué crees que debo hacer?" le pidió amablemente, después de limpiarse las lágrimas de culpa.

"_Jeje, Natsu deberá recompensarme en gran manera_" sonrió relamiéndose los labios. "Erza, lo primero será…"

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Algunos días después de la partida de Natsu…_

El día era normal en el gremio, claro que para algunos -algunas- extrañaban la presencia del pelirrosa.

"Hey Liss" llamo la mayor con su mejilla sobre la barra. Simplemente jugando con un vaso, para matar el aburrimiento.

"Dime Mira-nee", respondió la mencionada desde la cocina, ahora ella era la encargada sustituta de la barra y en la mayoría de los quehaceres.

"¿Cómo soportas estar sin Natsu?", hablo viéndola fijamente.

"Emmm, le extraño bastante, pero para aminarlo lo mejor es mantener la mente ocupada" admitió con una sonrisa la menor, usando un delantal de cocinera y su cabello recogido en una red. "Aunque me hace falta en las noches", admitió ruborizada.

"Jeje perver-", la mayor fue silenciada cuando la puerta del gremio hizo el característico chirrido cuando alguien entra. Con esperanza dirigió su mirada hacia la misma, pero suspiro desilusionada al ver que solo era una rubia.

"Hey, ¿Quién es el maestro del gremio?", exclamo llamando la atención de la mayoría. Los hombres silbaron al ver a la preciosura, usando unos vaqueros negros con una playera que resaltaba su esbelta figura. Entro a paso decidido con rumbo a la barra, donde se encontraban las albinas.

"Hola señorita", saludo alguien cuando paso cerca de la mesa.

"Hola abuelito" dijo con dulzura, haciendo que Macao se carcajeara al ver como su viejo amigo se deprimía por las palabras. "No soy un abuelo, aun no tengo canas", exclamo en defensa. "Jajajajaja", rio más fuerte Macao, haciendo que Wakaba se enfadara.

"¿Qué quieres?", hablo con tono de autoridad Laxus, callando la discusión que se había armado entre los dos amigos.

"Quiero unirme a Fairy Tail", respondió sonriente la chica.

El rubio la examino con la vista, incomodando a la rubia por la intensa mirada. "Hey no la desnudes con la mirada rubio pervertido", comento socarronamente la demonio. Haciendo que el susodicho le saliera un tic en la sien. "Hola nueva, el maestro no se encuentra en el gremio, pero no tarda en regresar" dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica.

"Shu shu" hizo un ademan con la mano, como si echara a Laxus. "Vete de aquí perro pervertido", y con esas palabras se armó la guerra. Laxus lanzo un rayo a la albina, electrocutando a la rubia. La albina no se hizo de rogar y con su magia mando a volar al hombre hasta el segundo piso, surgió de entre la madera destrozada y en forma de rayo se mandó al ataque. La pelea inicio en todo el gremio. Quedando la rubia con cara de sorprendida y sin idea de que hacer, por descuidada un vaso le impacto en la frente.

"Jeje", sonrió diabólicamente antes de lanzarse por el desgraciado que se había atrevido a pegarle.

Desde lejos la albina menor observaba todo con una sonrisa. "Esa chica definitivamente, tiene el espíritu de Fairy Tail", y como si nada grave pasara siguió haciendo sus quehaceres.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Una semana después de la partida del pelirrosa… en cierto consejo mágico. _

El ambiente era tenso, en cierto modo. El presidente del consejo observaba en silencio como los maestros de los gremios oficiales se miraban entre sí. Todos habían sido llamados por el maestro del gremio más fuerte. Pero el susodicho no se había presentado, así que las ideas de que algo le hubiese ocurrido inundaban la habitación. Cierta pelinegra miraba divertida como los más viejos se deshacían los sesos, pensando en infinitos problemas. Pasando su bola mágica por la mesa, la destruía para luego regenerarla en un parpadeo.

"Está aquí", menciono tranquila, al momento en que las puertas de la gran sala se abrían de par para dar paso a un anciano de estatura baja con una media calva y vistiendo el traje de mago santo.

"Vaya cada vez que te veo, te ves más anciano Makarov", se mofo el mago de cabello violáceo, con aires de gótico.

"Vamos Jo-kun, no molestes a Maki-chan", intervino otro maestro, las palabras del mismo mandaron un escalofrió a la espalda de ambos magos, aunque ninguno de los presentes lo admitiera. Bob era el más peligroso en el salón.

"¿A que nos has convocado Makarov?", intervino con voz fuerte el presidente. Aunque una sonrisa se mantenía imperturbable en su rostro.

"Hola presidente del consejo de Era", dijo al momento de tomar asiento.

"El motivo es que anunciare mi retiro como tercer maestro de Fairy Tail", hablo con serenidad. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, la connotación que significaba esa oración para muchos.

"Silencio", la voz del presidente se hizo escuchar por la sala entera. "Si piensas retirarte, ¿Quién ocupara tu cargo?", hizo la pregunta que muchos obviaron.

"Natsu Dragneel", de nuevo la sorpresa los dejo en silencio por unos instantes.

"_Así que era verdad, Natsu"_ solo de pensar en él, su excitación comenzó a subir. Se levantó y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta se marchó de la sala.

…

Dio con un extenso pasillo, adornado por cuadro de famosos magos, uno le llamaba la atención en principal. Un caballero medieval, con un casco de un blanco puro. Cubriendo por completo su rostro, solo unos mechones rebeldes sobresalían, mechones color salmón. Su armadura de cuerpo entero, de toques monocromáticos, dando un toque de misterio. Su espada enterrada en el suelo. Decidió avanzar hacia su destino.

Llego al baño del consejo. _"¿Por qué no te has comunicado con nosotras?... te necesito_", cerro con suavidad la puerta del baño y se mordió el labio inferior, acallando de esa manera sus gemidos. Su mano derecha viajo con necesidad hacia su intimidad, hundió un dedo y comenzó con el suave vaivén como preámbulo. _"Sera mejor que vaya a Magnolia",_ con ese pensamiento se dejó embriagar por sus fantasías, momentos en que Natsu la toma de una y mil maneras.

…

"¿Estás seguro Maki-chan?", hablo Bob viendo fijamente a su amigo, en busca de una señal de que algo anda mal.

"Aún es muy joven", dijo alguien del consejo.

"El chico no había dejado de ser mago", hablo Porla. _"Aunque es mejor para mis planes",_ sonrió con malicia.

La discusión se volvió debate, si el chico debía asumir el cargo. Si era digno de ser maestro, muchos argumentos surgieron para evitar que alguien joven y de carácter explosivo liderara al gremio más fuerte.

"Es alguien fuerte, no tengo duda alguna de que será un buen maestro" respondió acallando a los demás. La reunión se alargó hasta largas horas, un poco de cerveza aminoro el ambiente.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

_Dos semanas después de que Natsu se fue del gremio…_

El ambiente era de una alocada fiesta. Algunas camareras habían sido contratadas para atender a los magos, así como cocineros y meseros -para las chicas-. La gran sala estaba a reventar, magos de otros gremios habían sido invitados al gran evento. Sobre el escenario brillaba un cartel mágico, de muchos colores: "Bienvenida Lucy-chan".

Unos días después de que Lucy llegara al gremio, Makarov regreso del consejo y se puso al día. Propuso una fiesta para dar la bienvenida a la rubia. El gremio se sorprendió por ello, pero siendo una orden del tercero, supusieron que algo había detrás de esa fiesta.

"Hijos míos, esta fiesta es para darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva compañera: Lucy Heartphillia" los gritos de emoción no se hicieron esperar. El maestro con una señal, llamo a la rubia. La chica avanzo con paso refinado hasta subir al escenario. "¿En qué lugar quieres la marca del gremio y en qué color?", dijo con un sello mágico en su mano. La chica pareció pensarlo unos segundos para luego responder.

"En el dorso de mi mano derecha, en color negro" pidió, al extender su mano derecha.

El anciano procedió a marcar la mano de la chica. Al finalizar la rubia enseño la marca a los invitados. Los gritos de algarabía sonaron por toda la sala, las jarras de cerveza brindando entre ellos. Celebrando la unión oficial de la rubia al gremio de las hadas. La susodicha vestía de manera elegante. Su caminar era el de una chica adinerada. Algo que causaba cierto deseo por parte del sector masculino.

Las campanas de la catedral comenzaron a sonar, extrañando a los presentes. El maestro sonrió. Unos segundos después alguien ingresaba a toda prisa al gremio. "Señor Makarov. Natsu Dragneel viene en camino, conduciendo una carroza", anuncio un niño de cabellera negra, con cierto parecido a Macao.

El anciano sonrió alegre.

Lo que todos dejaron pasar por alto, era el simple hecho de que Natsu estuviera conduciendo un vehículo mágico. Después de todo era un mago con fobia a los medios de transporte.

"Ya era hora" murmuró Mirajane sonrosada, la espera le había afectado y no era la única. Su vestuario consistía en un vestido negro de una pieza, con la espalda al descubierto y un escote que resaltaba su feminidad. Sobre su pecho izquierdo se podía vislumbrar una 'Q' en color negro. Un suave maquillaje adornaba sus facciones. Su cabello en canelones caía libremente por su cuerpo. Se recogió el cabello con una mano, colocándolo detrás de su oreja, mostrando un arete con forma de espada de color fuego, regalo de su 'novio'.

"Mira-nee, al fin viene", dijo la menor ansiosa por la llegada de su amante, usando un lindo vestido crema, con unas zapatillas blancas elevándola unos centímetros. Un brazalete dorado adornaba su brazo izquierdo, cortesía del chico. En su brazo izquierdo lucia con orgullo una 'J' negra, clara señal de a quien le pertenecía. Su cabello corto la hacía ver preciosa.

En la mesa, se encontraban cinco mujeres y un varón. Alrededor de la mesa habían varios magos, diciendo tanto halago como fuese posible, las chicas no les ponían la menor importancia.

"Oh hermosa morena, por ti lucharía contra el mismísimo demonio", dijo un hombre bien vestido. Hombre acompañado por otros más.

"Je", la morena sonrió. Se puso de pie, sus largas piernas y su trasero prieto era cubierto en su totalidad por unos jeans azules. Lo encaro, y le sonrió coquetamente. Paseo su dedo por el pecho del chico, ascendiendo hasta su mandíbula. "Ni mil vidas te alcanzarían para vencer a mi amo", le susurró al oído. El pobre chico sufrió una erección por tanto erotismo de la mujer. La morena lo vio a los ojos y le saco la lengua, mostrando un '5' negro impreso en su lengua. Se volvió a sentar, y junto sus manos en modo de ruego. Sus pechos se presionaron entre sí, la blusa blanca desabotonada de tal manera de que sus pechos no le incomodaran. Un collar incrustado de piedras de muchos colores. "Por favor", pidió a la albina mayor.

Ella bufo impaciente. "Elfman" mascullo. Inmediatamente el mencionado se puso de pie y con toda la amabilidad del mundo, entiéndase amabilidad como una mirada espanta muertos, los caballeros optaron por salvaguardar sus vidas.

"_Natsu"_, pensó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Usando un vestido de una sola pieza, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Con su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Los nervios comenzaron a llegar a su ser. "¿Qué hago?", pero una suave mano sobre la suya calmo sus inquietudes. Observo como la morena le sonreía. _"Quiero mi recompensa"_ pensó con ansiedad la morocha. Sus pezones se endurecieron de solo pensar lo que el pelirrosa le daría por un buen trabajo.

La última fémina en la mesa era una chica peliazul con su vista concentrada en su libro, leyendo sobre una escena amorosa. "Wow, creo que esta pose me causara menos dolor", pensó a futuro cuando Natsu la convirtiera en mujer. Permaneció en silencio, pero un suave carmín adorno sus mejillas al escuchar que su amado al fin regresaba. Se puso de pie, dejando ver su elegante vestimenta. Una falda lila y su blusa a juego. El aire de chica seria le daba un toque seductor, un suave maquillaje adornaba sus facciones. Se acomodó sus lentes, y resguardo su tesoro bajo su brazo derecho.

Las demás reaccionaron e hicieron lo mismo que la peliazul. Se pusieron de pie, con dirección a la gran puerta. Ansiosas de que el chico regresara y el tiempo pasara velozmente, hasta llegar a la hora nocturna.

"Ejem", una voz les llamo la atención. El anciano respiro hondo, preparándose mentalmente para dar la gran noticia. "Tengo un anuncio importante que dar", los presentes dejaron de hacer lo que estuviesen haciendo y dirigieron su atención al tercero.

"Hijos míos, hoy anuncio mi retiro como tercer maestro del gremio de hadas", silencio fue la respuesta del gremio, sus cerebros estaban procesando las palabras. "Mi edad ya es avanzada como para dirigir a la nueva generación, les he visto crecer, hacerse fuertes y crear sus propia fama como grandes magos", recuerdos de los chicos cuando se unieron. Un pelinegro tsundere, unos hermanos albinos antisociales, una pelirroja fuerte y un peliazul alegre, el hiperactivo pelirrosa. Los recuerdos de cuando era joven -el anciano-, los momentos que disfruto junto a sus amigos. Los altibajos, todo aquello que vivió al dirigir el gremio por cuarenta años.

Murmullos empezaron a surgir, que luego pasaron a suplicas. 'Aun es joven'; 'La llama de la juventud no muere fácilmente' y un sinfín de cosas más. Con un solo propósito, hacerlo desistir de la decisión.

"Silencio", demando. "Mi decisión es irrevocable, ya lo he comunicado al consejo de Era y a los demás maestros", no había espacio. Respiro hondo. "Por eso les pido que le den una calurosa bienvenida al cuarto maestro… Natsu Dragneel", todos quedaron asombrados, sorprendidos. Bueno lo que le paso al gremio no se podía describir con palabras. Estuvieron de esa manera hasta asimilar lo que había dicho el anciano.

El cartel mágico, que decía 'Bienvenida Lucy-chan' cambio su frase a: 'Bienvenido cuarto maestro'.

…

_En las cercanías a Magnolia…_

Un carro mágico se conducía a una alta velocidad, llevaba un par de días a esa marcha, sin detenerse por nada en el camino. Freno de sopetón en las puertas del gremio, observo como sus mujeres salían a recibirlo, detrás de ellas salía el gremio entero y algunos magos que no conocía. No les dio importancia y salió con lentitud del carro -afectado por su particular enfermedad-, que viendo de cerca era una carroza negra.

"¡BIENVENIDO CUARTO MAESTRO!", pronunciaron a coro. Algunos con lágrimas en los ojos.

=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======..|..(-.-)..|..=======

El título de este capítulo es Hisashiburi. Lo que significa: Ha pasado tiempo, usado comúnmente entre dos personas que se conocen, pero que no se han visto en bastante tiempo. En este caso viene a referirse al reencuentro entre In y Natsu. Y no al de Igneel.

¿Quién es In? Ciertamente es un personaje todopoderoso, pero su actitud es algo cambiante, venció con suma facilidad a Igneel -aunque este estuviese herido- y dejo mal herido al pelirrosa. Además de que menciono conocer al Rey, pero aseguro que el Rey nunca le llego a conocer. In juega el papel de un observador, solo interviene cuando algo puede tornarse más interesante. Le llamo juguete a Natsu e inclusive hablo de la conejita, ¡Sí! White Rabbit es la madre de Lucy. Le pareció divertida la manera en que murió la coneja, claro no fue una muerte linda, más bien diría una muerte lenta y tortuosa.

Cana ¿Qué planeas?

¿Cuál es la encomienda que Natsu le dio a Levy? ¿Erza ya se decidió o aun duda?

No había pensado en la forma en la cual debía introducir a Lucy. Así que deje mi imaginación volar, y quedo de esa manera. Explique la razón del porque Natsu usa las magias de las chicas, algo que me pareció correcto aclarar. No quería hacer demasiado largo y emotiva la escena final, eso vendrá en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Lo dejaron seco las chicas?

¿Juvia debería ingresar al harem? Si la respuesta es SI, ¿Cómo? Y si es NO ¿Por qué?

Natsu - 'As' rojo o carmín. No la 'K' del rey.

Mirajane - Q negra sobre el pecho izquierdo. No sobre el pezón o su aureola.

Lissana - J negra sobre el brazo izquierdo.

Ultear - 8 negro sobre su pecho izquierdo, quedando el pezón entre unos de los círculos del ocho, encajando a la perfección la aureola.

Meredy - 9 negro sobre el monte de venus.

Cana - 5 negro sobre la lengua.

Levy aún no ha sido marcada.

Ah!, In es el último OC que incluyo en la saga del Rey. Y si es el de la imagen. Este será el último capítulo extenso que escribo, los demás será algo más cortos. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA No busquen NALU en mi perfil, confórmense con el canon. Ni en esta historia, ingresa Lucy como parte del harem. Talvez la mamá sí.

Algunas cosas que debo aclarar. END en mi historia no tiene relación alguna con Natsu, ya que Natsu es más viejo que Zeref.

Hablando de END, lo que se me vino a la mente, es que hace 400 años en la lucha contra Acnologia (pintura de un usuario de fuego vrs Acnologia), END fue separado en dos. Su mente (recuerdos y un sinfín de cosas emocionales) fue sellado en forma de libro, y su cuerpo quedo como un cascaron vacío. Así que supongo que END al ser liberado, buscara su cuerpo, y será una lucha interna, donde END gana el control. Solo teorizo.

El paisaje del Gran Cierre en la mente de Natsu, lo base en el paisaje de la mente de Kaneki Ken. Aunque más bien me hubiese gustado usar el paisaje de las flores blancas, cuando Kaneki lucha contra Arima Kishou, y deviene en la muerte de Kaneki. Un paisaje de calaveras, que Ken confunde con flores. Si se dan cuenta, las colas que salen de Natsu son las mismas de Kaneki. Aunque la transformación del Rey cuando lucha contra los soldados de Prounce, diría que es la versión Kakuja de Kaneki. Solo para que se hagan una idea.

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por los reviews (73), los follows (28) and favs (31).

Es hora de nombrarlos. Un caluroso abrazo a mis lectores, y como siempre es un gusto leer sus opiniones. Principalmente gracias a:

**AlanEduardoRR **por review (cap 2) y agregar a favoritos.

**BlackXwolf** por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Colocolo4178** por review (cap 2,3,4,5).

**Daisasuke **por seguir la historia.

**DarkShison **por review (cap 2,5) seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**DesertorLink** por agregar a favoritos.

**DjGuilox-018** por review (cap 2,3,4,5).

** .7** por review (cap 5)

**El angel de la oscuridad **por review (cap 3,4,5), seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Issalovee **por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Itzmateo69 **por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Kiaraen Kagamine **por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**RAYHACHIBY** por review (cap 2,3,) seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Reptilian95 **por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Ririx221** por review (cap 2,3,4), seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Roy-AoiryuuX23** por agregar a favoritos.

**Shining One - El brillante** por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**TheDarckAngel **por agregar a favoritos.

**The Demon Forgotten** por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Uzu no Kami **por review (cap 5) y agregar a favoritos.

**Wolfexgigax **por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**XXone196** por review (cap1,3,5) seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**aprox **por review (cap 2,3,4) seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**elMoou** por agregar a favoritos.

**Fielserans **por agregar a favoritos.

**Joakiiin-14** por review (cap 2,3,4,5) y agregar a favoritos.

**Kaze in the face** por agregar a favoritos.

**caballero oscuro** por seguir la historia.

**eudog3** por review (cap 2,4,5) y seguir la historia.

**lcsalamandra** por review (cap 2,3,4,5), seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

por review (cap 2,3,4,5), seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**natsu dragneel354** por review (cap 2,3,4,5) seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**Nico2883 **por review (cap 2) y agregar a favoritos.

**Riohey sawada dragneel ** por agregar a favoritos.

**sanada el tengu** por seguir la historia.

por seguir la historia.

**Tygerestyl091 **por agregar a favoritos.

**treeofsakuras** por review (cap 2,3,4,5) seguir la historia.

**tygerestyl091** por seguir la historia.

**walkerxd** por review (cap 2,3,4,5) y seguir la historia.

**Whiller **por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.

**yayadragneelchan **por seguir la historia.

**yoshiro-ryu** por seguir la historia y agregar a favoritos.


End file.
